


Cut Out All The Ropes

by relised



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk non-con, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Violence, derek's emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relised/pseuds/relised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing to get pregnant at seventeen. It was another thing entirely when you're a man and your baby's other father hates you. It hurts, and it sucks, but in Derek's mind, he's just keeping his mate safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving everything from fanfiction that's already wrote, and after that it may take a little longer for updates. Hope you like it!

It wasn't like Stiles was the only one. There were all kinds of national news stories about it; Some man down in Texas had been the first one. Mind you, they didn't find out until after the man had died that he had a working uterus and ovary. But it was a pretty big deal that a man could get pregnant. And Stiles wasn't the only one in Beacon Hills, either. Tommy Taylor who lived over on Westwood had gotten pregnant three years ago and Stiles had always smirked when the toddler rode past him on the sidewalk.

And it wasn't like Stiles didn't know he could get pregnant. He was thirteen when the study was released that men could, in fact, get pregnant and it became a standard test for every sports physical given through the Beacon Hill Hospital. His dad hadn't said much about it; Steve Stilinski had simply nodded and said they'd take the precautions they needed once Stiles got a bit older.

He'd never wanted to be just another teen pregnancy statistic. And to be honest, He was under the impression that if he had to be another statistic that he'd have knocked up some girl. Stiles had never expected to be the one getting pregnant himself. But life wasn't fair for Stiles Stilinski. Never had been and he was pretty sure it never would be.

* * *

The fact that the neighbors hadn't called the cops the night of the party was probably a miracle. The Beacon Hills Hurricanes had won the State Championship game and Jackson's parents had let him have a big party to celebrate. Stiles had been having a rough day; He'd actually got to see some field time, but his dad hadn't been able to make it to the game. And Stiles had almost got a goal. Almost being the key word. Instead he'd been tackled, hard, losing the ball in the process. Luckily Scott was nearby and was able to get the ball back. His back was killing him; he couldn't really look but he was pretty sure there was a huge bruise back there.

Since his day hadn't been the greatest and Stiles was feeling pretty sorry for himself, he got trashed. Stiles wasn't normally a big drinker. He was pretty sure that had something to do with the fact that whenever his dad thought about his mother, he drank to drive the memories away. More than once Stiles had taken the bottle away from Steve and put him to bed. And while he normally hated watching his dad drink, that night Stiles finally understood why he did it.

He was swaying, a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, when Jackson finally found him. Stiles took another swig, narrowly missing knocking his front teeth out. "Jacks!" he yelled, grabbing onto Jackson's arms as the world started to tilt. "I feel funny…" Jackson sighed, slinging an arm over Stiles' shoulder.

"Come on, Stilinski," Jackson mumbled, pulling the Whiskey bottle away from Stiles. Stiles stumbled along next to Jackson, the spastic teen leaning heavily on the taller boy. "Please know I'm only doing this 'cause you're pack," he mumbled. Jackson nudged open his bedroom door, dropping Stiles gracelessly on his bed.

"No!" Stiles moaned. "I don't want to lay down! I want to drink some 'ore!"

"No, Stiles," Jackson said, pushing him back down onto the bed. "Here," he said, pushing a bottle of water in Stiles face. "Stay here. Drink the water. Eat some bread. And if you feel like you're going to puke, please, I'm begging of you, please try to hit the trash can. I'll come check on you later."

Stiles groaned, laying back with is eyes shut. He immediately sat straight up when the bed started spinning. "That's not good," he mumbled, taking a couple deep gulps of the water bottle. He let one foot hang out of the bed, touching the floor, to keep the bed from spinning. He threw his arm over his eyes and let out a whimper. Maybe drinking so much wasn't such a good idea.

Stiles only slightly glanced at the door when it swung open. The flash of dark was enough for him to know that it wasn't Jackson and his mind instantly went to Danny. He made grabby hands at the figure approaching the bed.

"'Anny…" he mumbled as the bed dipped. "Am I attractive ta gay guys?" Stiles burrowed further into the bed at the sound of the small chuckle as chapped lips pressed against his.

"I'm not Danny," the voice whispered against his lips.

"Mmmm?" Stiles whimpered, arching his back to get back to the kisses.

"It's Derek," the voice mumbled and Stiles gasped as calloused hands were ran down his stomach. He was sure he'd never been this horny in his life.

"Derek, mmm, I want, ah I want…" Stiles panted, gripping at Derek's shirt like a life line. Derek growled low in his throat, his lips at Stiles neck.

"What do you want?" Derek growled, pushing Stiles shirt up some more. "Tell me what you want."

"You," Stiles said, his voice cracking. Derek's hands fumbled with Stiles belt loop, hesitating before pulling them down.

"You want this?" Derek said and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. "Say it, Stiles. Tell me you want this."

"Please," Stiles moaned. "I want this."

Derek yanked down Stiles pants and flipped the teen on to his front in one move. He grabbed one of Jackson's pillows and shoved it under Stiles' hips. He leaned forward and pulled open Jackson's bedside table draw and pulled out a tube of lube. He slicked his fingers and pushed one into Stiles.

"Ah!" the teen moaned, tensing up around Derek's finger. Derek stroked his hand down Stiles thigh and the boy slowly but surely relaxed. Derek pushed in another finger, and then another, leaving Stiles panting below him.

Stiles was drunk enough that it almost didn't hurt. That was ridiculous of course; this was his first time and Derek wasn't a little guy. But as the older boy started pushing into him, it almost didn't hurt. Stiles whimpered, trying to push back on Derek's dick, groaning when Derek's hands caught his hips.

"Please," Stiles moaned, his breath catching in his throat again as Derek pushed into him further.

"Stop tensing," Derek growled, one hand stroking Stiles' spine as the other held his hip. "Almost there," he groaned as he pushed almost all the way into Stiles.

"Thank God," Stiles moaned. And then something didn't feel right. The pressure grew, something incredibly thick pushing at his entrance. "I-what?"

"It's just the knot," Derek mumbled into Stiles ear and the teen focused on breathing. He had thought that was a myth; Werewolves had knots like dogs? Who would have guessed.

"Derek, no I…It's hurts! Ow, Derek…" Stiles could feel the tears welling in his eyes as Derek rubbed at the base of his spine.

"Too late for that now," Derek growled, finally pushing all the way into the boy below him. Stiles screamed, Derek turning his head to cut the sound off with a kiss. He could feel the wet tears running down Stiles face as he got into a rhythm. After a while Stiles began to relax, pushing back onto Derek, his breath coming in gasps as Derek hit a spot he never even know existed.

"This is so hot," Stiles moaned, his arm reaching back to pull Derek closer to him.

"Stop talking," Derek growled, his lips close to Stiles ear.

"Please," Stiles whimpered, clenching around Derek. "I need, please I need…" He brought his hand down around his own dick, stroking with a tight grip. Derek's hand came down on top of Stiles' and the teen moaned again, throwing his head back.

"Almost there," Derek moaned, taking in the sound of bare skin against bare skin. Stiles came first with a cry, falling slack against the pillows. All of his nerves tingled as Derek continued to slam into his overused body. After a tense moment Derek came with a groan, ribbons of cum shooting into Stiles.

They were both quiet while Derek waited for the knot to calm so he could release Stiles. The teen whimpered as Derek pulled out of him, his buzz wearing off enough for the boy to finally realize the pain. He hated the slick feeling as he slowly pulled up his pants.

"Derek…" Stiles trailed off, watching as Derek buckled his belt and slipped his jacket.

"Go to sleep, Stiles," Derek mumbled, slipping out of Jackson's room without another glance. Sometime around three in the morning Jackson slipped back into his bedroom, falling heavily on the other side of his King size bed. Stiles was simply staring up at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

"Why does my bed smell like sex, Stilinski?" The wolf said after a few moments of silence and Stiles whimpered, rolling over on his side. "And Derek? Why does my fucking bed smell like sex and Derek?"

"Please, Jackson," Stiles whispered. "I don't want to talk about it." Jackson sighed but nodded, even though he knew Stiles couldn't see it, turning his back to Stiles.

"Good night Stilinski," Jackson whispered.

"'Night, Jacks."

* * *

Stiles sat in the booth of the diner, waiting for his dad to get there for their Saturday morning breakfast. He surprisingly wasn't hung over, but he was pretty sure that being knotted by an alpha werewolf the night before would have something to do with completely killing his buzz and any symptoms thereafter. And the pain he felt when he sat down, really. He was nervously tapping his fingers on the table when the door above the door jingled. The teen glanced up, meeting Derek's eyes. Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before ducking into the booth across from Stiles.

"My…My dad will be here any minute," he whispered, not meeting Derek's eye.

"About last night," Derek said, sighing again. "I was in heat. It's a wolf thing. You don't always know when it's going to happen and you can't always control it. You were just there and convenient. It didn't mean anything."

"Oh. Um. Yeah, I didn't think it meant anything anyway. Glad I could help." Derek searched Stiles face and nodded, tapping on the table. Stiles gulped as Derek walked way, never looking back. His dad got there a while later and Stiles gave him a small smile, trying to seem normal. Steve took a bite out of his pancakes.

"Shane Johnson's pregnant," the Sheriff said after a moment and Stiles choked and glanced up with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" he said, chewing on his piece of bacon and not looking up to meet his dad's eyes.

"You know, he never got the test; Had no idea he even had the gene. But apparently his boyfriend's going to stick around, so that's a good thing I guess."

"Yeah, yeah that's good. I'm glad he's not going to be left alone."

"You're being careful, aren't you?" Steve asked after a few moments and Stiles glanced up with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked, letting his fork fall back on his plate.

"You have the gene, Stiles. You and I both know that. But you're being careful, right? I don't want you being some statistic."

"I, Dad…I'm not…"

"I know, Stiles," Steve said, and Stiles' eyebrows went even further into his hairline.

"I don't even know!" he exclaimed after a moment of silence. "I don't even know what I want or who I like, how do you know?"

"I'm just saying, I'll be happy for you no matter what. Just be careful, please." Stiles swallowed thickly but nodded.

"Yeah, I promise," Stiles said, kicking himself when it finally hit him that he had unprotected sex with a man the night before.

* * *

It had been about a month after the party when Stiles really started to feel weird. He was constantly hungry, but whenever he ate he normally ended up throwing it up. He was moody all the time and Jackson had even made him cry to other day. Scott had pointed out on several different occasions that Stiles smelled funny. He knew what it was; there was no denying it in his mind. He just had to get the proof.

Stiles went through the self-checkout at Wal-Mart, hoping no one would notice that the sheriff's son was buying a pregnancy test. In fact, he'd bought three. He sat on the floor in his bathroom, the little white stick waiting on the counter before him. He stared at his phone, waiting for the proper amount of time to pass. Finally he crawled over to the counter on his knees. He groaned when he saw the letters in the little circle.

"Pregnant," he whispered. He repeated the process twice more, each time the answer coming up the same.

"Fuck," Stiles moaned, letting his head fall in his hands. "Dad's going to kill me," he whispered. "Fuck, Derek's going to kill me…."

* * *

Stiles sat on the couch in the living room, the three tests and his two bottles of Adderall sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He was even giving up his back up stash. He let out a shaky breath as he heard his dad pull into the drive way and he wrung his hands out of nerves.

"I brought home dinner," Steve said from the kitchen, and Stiles could hear the sound of bags being opened. "I got Subway. I got you a foot long, but I had them cut it four times since I know you haven't been able to keep much down lately and this might keep better." Steve moved around in the kitchen some more, but Stiles didn't move. Finally Steve entered the room, holding two plates.

"Dad," Stiles whispered, looking up with wide eyes. Steve searched his son's face, his eyes glancing to the coffee table. He took in the pregnancy tests, his eyes going wide.

"Stiles…" he whispered, putting the plates down on the coffee table. "Oh buddy."

"I can't take these anymore," the teen whispered, pushing the pill bottles towards his dad. "It's not safe for the… for the…I'm sorry dad," he whimpered.

"Oh kid," Steve whispered, pulling his son close as the teen started to shake. "Oh G-,"

"Don't," Stiles begged, clinching his eyes shut. "Please don't call me that. Don't call me it, please. Only she can call me that." Steve sighed, running a hand up and down Stiles' back.

"Okay. Okay, buddy. What do you want to do?"

"I can't…I can't kill it. I can't abort it. I… And I can't give it up dad. I can't just give it to someone else. I…I want to keep it." The sheriff nodded, a sigh trapped between his lips.

"Okay. This is your choice, and I'll stand behind you through everything, okay? I love you Stiles."

"I love, you, too," Stiles whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Who…Who is the other father?" Steve asked and Stiles whimpered, curling in more on himself.

"Can…I haven't told him yet," Stiles whispered. "I don't want you to get mad. You'll get mad and I still have to tell him."

"Stiles, just tell me. I promise I won't do anything. Okay? Just tell me."

"D…D…Derek," Stiles stammered out, tears running down his face. "Derek's the other father…"

"As in 23 year old Derek Hale?" Steve asked and Stiles whimpered before nodding. "Stiles…"

"I know," Stiles whispered. "It was just a onetime thing and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down."

"It's okay, Stiles. I still love you, and I'll never stop loving you, okay? I'll be there every step of the way, okay?"

"I love you, Dad," Stiles whispered, falling asleep up against his dad, there sandwiches long forgotten.

* * *

Derek had gotten a small studio apartment above the pharmacy in town. His inheritance from the fire was helping rebuild his old home and he was just finding someplace to go for the time being. He heard Stiles pull up even before he saw him. He could hear the teen's hesitant steps as he climbed up to Derek's door. Derek could smell the nerves coming off of Stiles and there was a little bit of something else that Derek couldn't place. Finally there was a timid knock on his door.

"What?" he asked when he swung the door open. Stiles bit his lip, looking even more pale if that was even possible.

"Can…Can we talk?" Stiles asked, hugging his arms close to his chest. Derek sighed but stood back, letting the boy walk inside.

"So you know a couple years ago when that guy in Texas got pregnant?" Stiles asked, and Derek raised a brow at him. Well after they got the test all formed they made you take it when you got physicals. And so I had to have it before I could play lacrosse and it turns out I have the gene. The…The male pregnancy gene. And I never started taking birth control or anything because I didn't think I was gay. But…But then we slept together, and I know you didn't use a condom, and…"

"Oh god," Derek mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Derek, I'm pregnant," Stiles whispered. "And it's yours." Derek was quiet for a long time before looking up at Stiles.

"Just know-I'll support this baby. I'll help you with it and I'll claim it and I want to be a part of its life. But you-you're nothing to me, okay? You mean nothing to me other than the fact you're carrying my child. This doesn't change things between us, you understand me?"

Stiles took a shuttering breath, lowering his head so Derek couldn't see his tears. Derek sighed, looking away as the smell of salt entered his brain. Finally Stiles let out a breath and rose to his feet.

"Got it," the teen whispered. "I'll let you know when doctor appointments are. Just in case you're interested or whatever. I'm just going to go now. I'm kind of tired….Bye Derek…"

Derek watched the teen slowly walk down the stairs of his apartment, his grip on the railing tight as his shoulders shook. Derek sighed, slamming the door. It wasn't because he was mad at Stiles; it was more that he was mad at himself. And his wolf was mad, too. Because as far as the wolf was concerned, that was his mate and he just let his mate who was carrying his pup walk away crying. But in Derek's very human mind, he was doing Stiles a favor. Because anyone who got attached to Derek got hurt. Simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on buddy, time to get up," Steve Stilinski whispered, crouching down next to Stiles' bed as he rubbed his back. Stiles whimpered, rolling over away from his dad. "No, come on. I need you to take this."

"What is it?" Stiles asked, his eyes still shut.

"I called Dr. Warner last night when you went to talk to Derek. I told him you'd have to stop taking the Adderall for a while. I explained the situation to him and he agreed that you'd need to stop taking it. But he said if you just cut it off cold Turkey it would probably put you in withdrawal considering how long you've been taking it. This isn't quite as strong as Adderall, but it'll hopefully prevent most of the withdrawal symptoms and still help you focus some. It's what they normally give little kids who aren't old enough for Adderall. Now come on, sit up and take it." Stiles sighed, sitting up slightly and swallowed the pill his father gave him. He ran a hand through his hair before meeting his dad's eyes.

"Thanks," he whispered, and his dad nodded, knowing that he wasn't just talking about the pills.

"No problem. Did you get much sleep last night?" Steve asked, running a hand up and down Stiles' arm. "You look like you've been crying. What did Derek say?" Stiles sighed, looking away.

"He said he'd help, that he wanted to be in the baby's life. But he didn't really want much to do with me other than I'm carrying the baby. Which, I mean, I wasn't expecting much from him, but I didn't think he'd be so against me. I don't know…I just thought…"

"It's okay," Steve whispered, pulling Stiles close to him.

"I just…Derek was the only guy who's ever really noticed me, you know? I mean Scott and Danny and Jackson notice me, but Derek really got it. Or at least for a while he did. He knew when I was upset or when I was happy or when I knew something I just didn't want to share. He's stood up for me in a lot of situations and now all that's changed. I just thought…I don't know."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Steve asked.

"What? No! That'll just make it worse! He already resents me, I don't need you making it more awkward, Dad…"

"Okay…okay. I'll call Dr. Jeffers and try to get you a initial check up here pretty soon. She's dealt with most of the male pregnancy cases in town."

"Okay…" Stiles whispered, letting his head fall in his hands.

"She'll just look you over, just make sure everything's okay. Probably start you on some prenatal vitamins. She'll tell you all about what to expect." Stiles nodded, his head throbbing. His stomach clinched tightly as his dad kept talking. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

At the mention of food, Stiles jumped off his bed running for the bathroom. Steve cursed under his breath as he followed his son, wrinkling his nose as he heard Stiles retching in the bathroom. Stiles had a hand around his stomach as he kneeled in front of the toilet, his eye clinched shut and tear running down his face.

"Okay, how about we don't talk about food? How's that sound? Take a shower. Get cleaned up. You've got school." Stiles groaned but nodded, slowly climbing to his feet.

* * *

 

"Maybe you should go see a doctor, Stiles," Scott said at lunch, staring at his best friend with a worried glance. Stiles glanced up at him, letting his fork fall back down on his try. He took a small sip of water, raising a brow at his best friend. "You're throwing up all the time and you still smell weird. You smell like something's off about you. And you've been really quiet, and Stiles you're never quiet." Stiles snorted, glaring at his best friend.

"We're just worried about you, Stiles," Allison whispered, reaching out to take his hand. Scott waved his arms over his head as if to point out that was what he'd been saying in the first place.

"Because if there's something wrong with you, then the packs off kilter. You're part of our pack and we're worried about you," Lydia said giving Stiles a small smile. "If you know something, you need to tell us."

Stiles stared at the table for a while, repeatedly letting out shuttering breaths. His hands shook so he locked them together under the table. He rocked back and forth a couple times before looking up at his pack. Even Jackson and Danny had stopped eating to look at him. Finally Stiles let out a sigh.

"I'm pregnant," Stiles said quietly. Jackson dropped his water bottle, Danny cursing while the water poured in his lap.

"What?" Scott said, his eyes wide while he stared at Stiles who still hadn't looked up. Lydia reached out and wrapped her arm around Stiles'.

"I told you I had the gene," Stiles whispered to Scott who sputtered.

"Yeah, but who?" He glanced at Danny who shook his head.

"Why do you assume it's me because I'm gay and Stiles is knocked up?" Danny mumbled and Jackson elbowed him in the ribs. Jackson studied Stiles' face for a moment before nodding.

"I'm just going to go to class early," Stiles mumbled, pulling away from Lydia and climbing to his feet.

"I'll go with you," Jackson said, picking up his tray and throwing his bookbag over his shoulder. Stiles sighed but nodded, leading the way and ignoring Scott when he called after him that they weren't done talking.

* * *

 

"It's Derek, isn't it?" Jackson asked as they sat in the back of the econ room. Stiles let out a shaky breath glancing away.

"Yeah," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Does he know?" Jackson asked and Stiles whipped at his eyes but nodded.

"He said he'd help with the baby and that he'd claim it. But he doesn't want anything to do with me." Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want him to want something to do with you?" Jackson asked quietly and Stiles let out a hysterical laugh while he shrugged.

"I don't know. Yeah? I don't…I didn't think this would happen. I never expected him to stick around after Peter died and then when he did I never knew how to make a move on him. And now…Now I'm pregnant with his baby and I don't know what to say to him to make him want me."

Jackson sighed, reaching out a shaky hand and rubbed Stiles back as the teen took a deep breath.

"I don't know what I'm doing?" Stiles whispered. "And I don't understand why you're being so nice to me."

"You're pack, Stiles," Jackson whispered. "You're pack and that makes you important. And we'll be with you every step of the way, okay?" Stiles nodded, rubbing at his eyes some more.

"Stupid hormones," he mumbled and Jackson snorted, shaking his head.

"I still can't believe you made a baby on my bed. Ew," Jackson said and Stiles let out a laugh, smirking at Jackson.

* * *

 

Stiles stood beside his Jeep, gazing up at Derek's apartment. He knew Derek knew he was out there, but Stiles could convince himself to go up the stairs. He'd finally been able to keep something down for the first time in days after school, but his head was still killing him. He'd gotten to thinking about Derek again the night before and had ended up crying himself to sleep. Again.

Finally, after ten minutes of giving himself a silent pep talk, Stiles opened the exterior door to the Derek's stairway and started walking up stairs. They seemed never ending and he felt a little dizzy when he got to the top. He hesitated before knocking, chewing on his lip when Derek threw the door open.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, Derek with an eyebrow raised. Stiles liked his lips, letting out a shaky breath.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly and Derek sighed, taking a step backward while he let Stiles past. Derek looked out the door before shutting it, rubbing at his eyes again.

"What?" Derek said after a few moments of silence and Stiles sighed.

"My dad made me an appointment with Dr. Jeffers," Stiles said quietly. "It's on the tenth after school. That's a Thursday, I think. My appointments at…At 4? Yeah, 4:00. I mean, it's not going to be anything too important. She's just going to check and make sure everything's okay and maybe tell me a due date."

Derek nodded, sitting on a backward chair at his small kitchen table.

"And…And I stopped taking the Adderall, in case you were wondering or concerned. Doctor…," Stiles cleared his throat, squeezing his own knees as his feet jumped. "Dr. Warned, my normal doctor agreed it was best for the baby. But he said that if I just cut off the Adderall cold turkey I'd probably go through all kinds of crazy withdrawal symptoms since I've been on it since I was twelve when my…When my mom died. So um, he started me on Clon…something that starts with Clon. But it's safe for the baby since it's used on little kids with ADD."

Derek nodded again, watching Stiles fidget. Stiles let out a shaky breath.

"He, I mean Doctor Warner, said it'd help keep me through going through withdrawal since Adderall is a controlled substance, but I'm calling bullshit to be honest," Stiles said, his eyes still low. Derek raised a brow at him. "I mean, I know it could be worse. But I constantly have a headache and I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin, you know? That on top of morning sickness, which by the way, doesn't only happen in the morning, it's just…I don't know what I'm doing."

Derek still didn't say anything and Stiles sat back, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Stiles repeatedly glanced at Derek who continued to stare at a spot on the wall. Finally the teen cleared his throat.

"Can you say something?" he whispered quietly. "Please?" he added when Derek raised a brow.

"I don't know what you expect me to say," Derek asked, crossing his arms. "You never thought it was important to tell me you've got the gene before now?"

"I…I didn't think it was important. I mean I never expected to…To sleep with you."

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me that night? Huh? You didn't think it was important to tell me right before I fucked you?" Stiles flinched.

"I was drunk," Stiles whispered. "I didn't even know it was you until you flat out told me it was you. I thought you were Danny. And who has sex in 2012 period without wearing a condom?" Derek eyes flashed red and Stiles sighed.

"Just go home, Stiles," Derek said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We both know you don't want to be here, and I can say I don't want you here either. Just go. I'll be there on the tenth if that's what you're worried about. I'll be there if you want me to be there. I'll meet you the school. But don't make this out to be more than the baby, because it's not. As long as you're not doing anything to hurt the baby, I don't care what you're doing. So go home. Just go home."

Stiles nodded, climbing slowly to his feet. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, hesitating when he got to the door.

"I know this isn't ideal," Stiles whispered, but he knew the werewolf could hear him. "At this point, you're about the last person I would have chosen to raise a child with. But it's too late for that now, okay Derek? So can we please put all our problems behind us and at least try to be civil to each other? Please?" Stiles bit his tongue, stifling his whimper when Derek's eyes turned red. "Forget it. I'll see you on the tenth."

* * *

 

Derek stared at the closed door for a long time after Stiles left. He could feel his wolf scratching at the surface, whining to go after his mate. It was getting harder to keep the wolf at bay; mating was something that every wolf goes through. And maybe Derek had thought that maybe it was never going to happen to him. He'd been convinced that he'd gone through too much grief in his 23 years and having a mate would just bring him more.

And it wasn't like Derek wasn't excited about having a baby. He'd always wanted a couple of pups of his own. He'd be the second youngest so he never really got to spend much time younger wolves. But after his family was killed he'd wanted to build up his pack not only with those who had been bitten, but also his own family. And it wasn't that Stiles was the one that was carrying his pup that was bothering him. He could picture their kid, a brown eyed hyperactive pup running around the grounds of the house he was rebuilding. And he could see having tons of more kids with Stiles, too.

But what was bothering Derek was that he was damaged goods. He'd been Stiles' age when he had fallen in love with Kate. And it had been nine months later when Kate had betrayed him and killed his whole family before taking off. And four years later his sister had been killed by their own uncle. His uncle who had tried to kill him, who'd tried to make his own pack and by proxy put Derek right into the hands of the Argent's. Again.

He was the creepy man who lived in the burnt out shell of his family's house. He was the creepy man who relied on teenagers to help him. He hadn't smiled, hadn't laughed a real laugh in years and he was sure that if he did now he'd crack. He was broken and there was no denying it. And everything he touched broke, too.

The only reason he had a pack so big now was because they loved each other; but he didn't believe that any of them loved him. Scott submitted to him by default, his own Alpha having been killed. Lydia was in the same boat. Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd-they were all loyal to him because he bit them. He'd made them tons of promises that he still wasn't sure he could keep. Danny was in the pack because of his loyalty to Jackson, but Derek knew he could leave at any time. Allison was there because of Scott. And Stiles? Well Derek knew that he was really there for Scott. And Lydia. And maybe even Jackson at times. But he'd have to be stupid to know that Stiles was there for him, too. That even before that night at a party at Jackson's that he'd never even been invited to, Derek knew Stiles cared about him. And that was something that Derek just couldn't have.

Stiles couldn't care about him because Stiles was already kind of broken, too. Sometimes when Derek would do his rounds and check everyone's houses at night, Derek would stand outside the Sheriff's son's window and listen to the boy whimper for his mother, trapped in his own nightmares. And sometimes Derek would catch the heartbroken look on the boy's face when Scott would ditch him for Allison, again. Derek could count on both hands the number of times Scott had let Stiles down and each one of those times could have led to Stiles dying. Even though they were pack now, Derek still caught all the times Jackson said something hurtful to Stiles and it took a long time for Derek to get that hurt look out of his face. And he hated the way Stiles beat himself up every time he disappointed his dad; most of the time he was trying to do something to save the pack but it's not like the Sheriff knew that.

And because Stiles was already kind of broken, too, Derek knew he had to push him away. Everything Derek touch, broke. He knew that by now. And since Stiles was already a little broken, Derek couldn't get attached. He couldn't let Stiles in. Because if he was already a little broken, it would be that much easier for Derek to shatter him completely and Derek couldn't do that to him. So Derek would keep his distance and do what he could to be in his child's life. And he'd deal with his wolf as best as he could. Even if it growled at him constantly.

* * *

 

Derek stood next to his car with his sunglasses on, his hands in his pockets. He barley contained a flinch when the school bell his over sensitive ears. He watched as students piled out of the school, Jackson and Danny nodding at him as they made their way to Jackson's Porsche. Allison gave him a friendly smile as she made her way to her car and surprisingly Scott kept his thoughts to himself for once. Derek sighed when Stiles finally exited the school, only tripping slightly as he made his way down the stairs. He hesitated in front of Derek, biting his lip. Derek nodded at his Camaro and Stiles nodded, climbing in the passenger seat.

"How was school?" Derek asked as he shifted into second as they sped down Sterns Ave. Stiles looked out the passenger window before glancing back to the werewolf in the drive seat.

"Really?" he deadpanned, and Derek hated the tired look in his eyes. "You've been an ass to me for almost two months now, and you just want to make casual conversation now?"

"Forget it," Derek sighed, down shifting as he pulled up to a spotlight. Stiles sighed and turned his head to look back out the window. Derek noticed how the teen idly ran a hand over his still flat stomach and he wondered where his mind was. They pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office and Steve was waiting by his cruiser.

"Derek," he said with a nod. Steve took Stiles arm and led him inside. The three men sat in the waiting room, Steve on Stiles' left and Derek on his right. Stiles fidgeted and Steve looked at him with concern.

"You still feel like you're crawling out of your skin?" he whispered and Derek's ears perked up. "It's been over a week, it should be out of your system by now."

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine. It stopped Friday maybe? I'm just nervous." Stiles gave his dad a small smile, his legs twitching. Derek sat back with his head leaning up against the wall. After a long wait, a door finally opened.

"Genim Stilinski?" the nurse said, and Stiles flinched, glaring at his dad.

"They asked for your legal name on the paperwork," Steve said with a grin, his hand on Stiles' arm. Derek snorted and followed the father and son.

"Okay, Genim," Dr. Jeffers said and Stiles flinched again.

"I go by Stiles," he said quietly and the doctor smiled.

"Got it. I'll mark that down. Now, can I get you to change into this gown for me? Then we'll do a little exam just to confirm the home test you took and make sure everything looks good."

"O… Okay," Stiles mumbled, pulling off his shirt and putting the gown on before pulling off his pants. The doctor gestured for the table with stirrups and Stiles gulped before climbing onto the table. He positioned himself as Dr. Jeffers asked. He could feel his cheeks heat up as Derek and his Dad moved behind his head.

"Now, this instrument will show us an up close and personal view of your uterus and your baby. It'll give us a good idea of a due date." It took Stiles a moment before he realized where she was going to stick the little wand she had in her hand but when he got it, his cheeks got even redder.

"Okay," he whispered.

"This might be a little uncomfortable, but try not to tense up too much, okay?" Stiles wanted to make some comment about taking something much bigger than that little wand up his ass before, but he kept his mouth shut realizing that no one in the room would find it funny. He shifted as she turned on the little screen next to him and pushed the wand into position. Stiles whimpered but kept his eyes on the screen.

"Right there," Dr. Jeffers said, taping the screen. "Right there's your baby. I'd guess a due date around July 16th, give or take. Everything looks good with baby and Daddy. Have you been having much morning sickness?" She glanced at Derek but it was the Sheriff that answered.

"Only every day until about three in the afternoon."

"That's to be expected. I'm going to right you a prescription for something to help with the morning sickness along with some prenatal vitamins. Obviously now alcohol, now smoking, limit your caffeine. I've heard you've already cut out the Adderall consumption which is good. I'll send you home some reading on what to expect. And I'll give you my number in case you have any other questions. Do you have anything for me right now, Stiles?"

"I, uh, no," Stiles said, sitting up when she patted his leg. "I don't think I have any questions."

"How risky is this?" Derek asked from the corner and everyone looked at him. "I mean the chances of him miscarrying? The chances of something happening to Stiles, too?"

"The chances are the same as with a woman. I'd keep the risky business to a minimum, especially until the first trimester passes." Stiles nodded, reaching for his pants. Dr. Jeffers handed the prescriptions off to Steve and the three men left the office. They paused in the parking lot, Steve glancing back and forth between Derek and Stiles. Stiles finally bit his lip and stepped forward.

"Thanks…Thanks for coming today," he whispered. Derek nodded, shaking hands with the Sheriff before turning and making his way to his car.

"Well…" Stiles said, turning to his dad. "At least he came?" Steve snorted.

"Come on. Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

"When's the last time you ate real food, Stiles?" Danny asked, his nose wrinkled in concern.

"Dinner last night," the teen said after a moment's hesitation. "I can normally keep stuff down around dinner time."

"So you get one meal a day?" Danny asked and Stiles shrugged, taking a sip of water.

"I'm pretty much living on Zofran, crackers and bottled water for most of the day. Apparently the baby doesn't like anything I eat, which sucks. 'Cause I'm starving, but it's so not worth puking it all back up."

"Ew," Lydia said, wrinkling her nose.

"Didn't you have your doctor's appointment last week?" Scott said suddenly, looking up with wide eyes. Stiles smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Now you start paying attention to me?" he asked, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I'm sorry that I can't shoot a bow and arrow like Katniss over there," Stiles said grinning at Allison who snorted and shook her head. "But I am important Scott. I'm starting to feel like you don't love me anymore."

"Stiles!" Scott said, his eyes wide. "I'll always love you!"

"Is it just me, or is this getting extremely uncomfortable?" Danny asked and Jackson laughed, stealing a fry off the goalie's plate.

"I love you, too, buddy." Stiles said, batting his eyelashes until Lydia bounced a cherry tomato off his forehead. "But, yeah, I had my appointment with Dr. Jeffers last Thursday."

"And how'd it go?" Allison asked with a big grin on her face.

"All I have to say is awkward. Between Derek pouting in the corner and my dad being in the room and the doctor sticking a wand up my…I mean it was good. She said everything looks normal and good. My due dates July 16, but it could be before or after that."

"That's right before my birthday," Lydia said with a smirk. "We could be birthday twins."

"That's terrifying," Jackson whispered and Danny snorted with a nod.

"But everything's good, right?" Scott asked after a moment of silence and Stiles gave him a small smile before nodding.

"Yeah. So far everything's good."

"And Derek?" Jackson asked, glancing up at Stiles.

"He didn't bit my head off at the appointment, so that's a step in the right direction I think. Well, he didn't say much to me. He did ask a question that backwardly might have meant he cared if something happens to me? I don't know. I…I just don't want to push it so I'll take it one step at a time."

"That sounds like a good plan," Allison said, giving him a small smile that Stiles returned.

"Have you told coach yet?" Danny asked, taking a sip of his water and Stiles shook his head.

"My after school plan, I guess," he mumbled.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Scott mumbled. Stiles couldn't help the shiver that passed through him.

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stiles asked, leaning against the row of lockers as the team got changed. "I mean, maybe I can just stop coming to practice and he'd never even notice I was gone. I don't play anyway…"

"Seriously?" Jackson mumbled, pulling on his shorts.

"I mean, Coach is kind of scary, and yeah we spent a lot of time together on the bench, but I really don't think he'll even notice I'm gone."

"Stiles, listen," Danny said, and Stiles let out a high pitch whine when he turned around.

"Why do you never have a shirt on?" His voice got even higher pitched as he waved his arms around, the pitch causing Scott, Jackson and Isaac all to flinch.

"Stilinski!" Jackson yelled and Stiles lowered his head.

"Stiles," Danny said, shaking his head with a small grin. Stiles waved his arms some more and Danny sighed before pulling on his practice jersey. "Just go in there and tell him the truth. Tell him you have the gene and that you have to quit. He'll understand." Stiles let out a sigh and nodded.

"Okay! You bunch of idiots hit the five mile loop! Now!"

"We'll talk to you later," Scott whispered.

"Good luck, Stiles," Jackson whispered and the teen nodded.

"Hey Coach?" Stiles said, his hands shoved in his pockets. Coach Finstock raised an eyebrow.

"Bilinski? Why aren't you running with the rest of the team?"

"Stilinski," Stiles said and Coach looked at him like he was crazy. "My name's Stilinski, sir, not Bilinski."

"Glad you thought to correct me now…" Finstock mumbled.

"Can I talk to you, sir?" Stiles said, chewing on his bottom lip. Finstock sighed but gestured to his office.

"What's this about, Stilinski?" the man said, popping a piece of gum in his mouth. "What's so important that you aren't practicing with your team?"

"Um, sir, you know about the male pregnancy gene?" Stiles said, and Coach's head snapped up.

"Uh, uh yeah. That guy down and Texas and stuff?"

"Uh, yeah, Coach. Well, um, I have the gene and…And um… I'm pregnant."

"You have got to be kidding me," Coach mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I have to…I have to quit the team Coach," Stiles said, tapping his finger tips on his knees.

"I'm assuming someone has given you the irresponsible speech?" Coach Finstock asked and Stiles nodded. "Who am I supposed to talk to on the bench now?"

"Ha, I'm sorry, Coach. I can still hang around if you need me to?"

"No, no, Stilinski. You take care of yourself. You have a name picked out yet?"

"Uh, no? I mean I don't even know what it is yet." Stiles bit his lip, wondering where his coach was going with this.

"Well you know, I think Bobby is a good name. You and your baby daddy keep that in mind."

"Uh, yeah. Sure Coach. I'll bring that up to him…" Stiles said, a small smile on his face. "Can I go now?"

"Get out of my locker room, Stilinski."

* * *

 

Stiles was just drifting off to sleep a month later, feeling better than he had in weeks, when it happened. He had been sure he had locked his window; he'd taken to double checking shortly after all the drama with the Peter the year before.

So he was almost asleep when the window slid open and a low thud resounded throughout the room. He was also almost a sleep when a hand touched his hip. He gasped, sitting up with wide eyes, his heart in his throat. Stiles groaned, though, when he saw Derek, his eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Jesus Christ, Derek!" Stiles yelled, his voice high pitched and bordering on hysterical. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," Derek said, ducking his head and looking away. He noticed that Stiles hand had instinctively gone to his stomach. "I just had some stuff to talk to you about."

"You know there are these awesome new inventions I'm not sure if you've heard of called doors. You knock on them and if the person on the other side wants you in their house, they let you in."

"I didn't know if your dad was home," Derek said, having the decency to look away.

"Is his car in the driveway?" Stiles asked tiredly, laying back down with his eyes falling shut. Derek mentally kicked himself, feeling stupid.

"No," he said after a while and Stiles sighed.

"Then that means he's not here. And I'm assuming whatever you have to say was too important to call about?" Stiles said and Derek cleared his throat, nodding.

"Here," he said, pulling a folded paper out of his back pocket.

"What's this?" Stiles asked, reaching over to turn his bedside lamp on.

"They tore down the old house last week. I'm going to have it rebuilt to match the old plans. I've…I've done some remodeling to the plans, though, for the baby," Derek whispered, watching as Stiles searched the page. "I…I thought I'd make this room a nursery," he said, pointing to a room on the top floor. "Since it's right across from my master bedroom. It'll be a pretty big room. And there's going to be a finished basement," he said, pointing to another square. "So the baby can have a play room for something down there." Stiles nodded, running his hands over the blueprints.

"That's…That's good," Stiles stammered, glancing up at Derek with a furrowed brow. "Why are you showing me this?"

"There's going to be a lot of guest bedrooms, too," Derek said, licking his lips. "In case you ever feel like you need to stay and look after the baby. You can decorate it however you want. I just wanted to show you that I'm going to do my part to give the baby everything it needs." Stiles nodded, handing the blueprints back.

"That's good," he said, looking away.

"And I have this for you, too," Derek said, handing over a binder filled with typed pages.

"What's this?" Stiles asked, his brows furrowed closer together. Derek cleared his throat, looking away.

"My brother's ma- wife was human," he says, his voice shaking slightly. He silently kicked himself for almost saying mate. "So when they had a kid, she didn't really know to expect with raising a werewolf, and well, you won't either. But Amy wrote down pretty much everything. Or at least everything she thought was different from raising a human."

"Oh…Wow…." Stiles trialed off, flipping through the pages.

"Mind you, Alex-my nephew- died in the fire when he was four, so there's not that much information beyond the age of four. But it might give you a better understanding what to expect."

"Wow, she was really thoughtful," Stiles said, glancing up at Derek.

"She did it in case any of the rest of us…" Derek trailed off.

"-knocked up a human?" Stiles finished and Derek flinched.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm actually surprised they survived the fire. Laura put everything that was salvageable in storage. I found them a couple weeks ago and typed them up for you."

"Thanks, Derek," Stiles whispered and the Alpha nodded.

"I'll, uh, let you get back to sleep. You've got school tomorrow." And with that he was out the window, sliding it shut with thump.

* * *

 

"Hey Isaac, hang back," Derek called after a training session, and the teen bit his lip before nodding.

"What's up?" he asked, his hands crossed defensively across his chest.

"At ease, Soldier," Derek joked, a small smirk on his face. Isaac rolled his eyes but lifted a brow. "Fine. You know about Stiles, right?"

"What that he's pregnant?" Isaac said, running a hand through his curls.

"Yeah, and it's mine," Derek said and Isaac nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Jackson told me."

"Well I need you to keep an eye on Stiles," Derek said and Isaac gave him a questioning look. "Not that I care about Stiles. But that' my pup growing inside of him. So you don't let anything happen to Stiles so that nothing happens to my pup, got it?" Isaac sighed but nodded. Derek hesitated before sighing.

"Did they find you someplace to stay?" he asked quietly and Isaac tensed before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Danny. Sheriff Stilinski worked it out. Danny's parents are really cool."

"Good, good. If you need anything, just let me know, okay? Derek asked and Isaac nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Derek."

* * *

 

"You know, when I got pregnant I never thought that would make me permanent DD for 9 months," Stiles mumbled as he pulled up in front of the club. Allison, Lydia and Danny were more or less supporting each other, giggling as Danny tripped and almost fell on his face. A sober Isaac rolled his eyes, opening the back door of Allison's car that Stiles was driving and herded them inside.

"Thank. God." Isaac said, dropping in the passenger seat next to Stiles who smirked. Allison, pushed her way past the front seat and turned on Pandora. After hitting a couple buttons she turned the volume up, a grin on her face.

"Oh God," Stiles said, pinching the bridge of his nose as Kelly Clarkson's 'Stronger' started playing. "Why were you guys all out again?" Stiles asked and Isaac shook his head.

"Jackson and Danny got in a fight. Apparently they broke up, so the girls decided it was a good idea to take him to the gay club and find him someone else. Instead, they all got trashed." Before Stiles could answer, the three in the back seat started singing.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller!"

"I forget the words!" Danny yelled after a moment's pause and Stiles sighed and put the car in gear.

"I didn't even know they were actually dating?" Stiles said, taking a left on Main St. "I just thought they were, I don't know, circling each other? And I didn't know Jackson was gay?"

"I'm pretty sure Jackson will sleep with anything that walks…" Isaac said, glancing back at Danny who was sitting in the middle seat, petting Lydia's hair.

"Huh. Did he say what the fight was about?" Stiles said, glancing up at the rearview mirror.

"Not really. It was something wolf related, so I'm kind of surprised he let me and Lydia come. In fact, I'm still not sure why I'm here…" Stiles smiled, pulling into Lydia's housing complex. Her parents were less strict and they could all sleep it off in the pool house.

"Well it's a good thing you were there so at least someone was there to call me," Stiles said, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

"I'm going to puke!" Allison yelled from the back seat.

"Please don't," Stiles moaned. "Can you make it to the house? We're almost there. See, it's just at the end of the road." He pointed but Allison shook her head, her hands over her mouth. Stiles sighed but pulled over as Allison launched herself from the car, falling to her knees in front of their geometry teacher's house.

"Well that'll go over well if Mrs. Kornwell comes outside," Stiles mumbled, letting his hand rest on his stomach.

"How are you doing?" Isaac asked, swatting at Danny to stay put when he tried to follow Allison.

"Okay," Stiles said with a shrug. "Morning sickness is mostly gone. My pants are getting tighter. I had an ultrasound last week and I got to see the bean. Everything's as it should be."

"Good, good. Are you nervous?" Stiles shrugged, pulling off his seatbelt as he climbed out of the car to get Allison back inside; once she had finished puking she had curled on her side in the grass.

"I mean, I guess? This is all really new for me and I wasn't expecting to do it when I was 17, but I guess it's too late for that now. But I'm excited to have a little mini-me running around. It'll be a lot of hard work; school and work and raising a kid, but I'll figure it out."

"Derek is going to help though, right?" Isaac asked, bending down to scoop Allison up and put her back in the car when she refused to get up.

"Ali!" Lydia squealed when Allison was sat back inside the car.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles said, scratching at the back of his neck as he climbed back in the car. "He says he is. I'm not sure how it's going to work out since he always looks like he'd rather gouge his own eye out with one of his claws than spend time with me. But we'll figure it out I guess."

The boys were quite as they drove the half a mile back to Lydia's house. Isaac scooped up Allison as Stiles supported Danny and Lydia as they took the drunken three into the pool house. Isaac made sure Allison was on her side on the couch, a trash can next to her. Lydia and Danny started jumping on the bed, giggling loudly.

"Come on, guys," Stiles moaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I'm tired and I want to go home."

"You're no fun anymore, Stiles!" Danny yelled, and Stiles sighed.

"Yeah, well you get knocked up at 17 and tell me how much fun you are. Don't die of alcohol poisoning. I'm leaving." Stiles slammed the door to the pool house as he left, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Stiles wait!" Isaac called and the teen froze, looking back over his shoulder.

"Just ignore them," Isaac whispered, reaching out to touch Stiles arm. "And I know you're lonely. I get it. I'm here if you need me. I'll do whatever you need."

And that's all it took for Stiles to launch himself at Isaac, their lips crashing together as Stiles took a handful of Isaac's curls and Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles waist.

"You have no idea how horny I am," Stiles whispered into Isaac's ear as the wolf back-stepped them to the pool house. He pushed Stiles into a side bedroom, gently knocking him onto the bed.

"I think I can help with that," Isaac whispered, grinning at the whimper Stiles let out as Isaac reached out to palm his erection. He arched his back as Isaac unbuttoned his pants, pulling his boxers off with them.

"Please, please! I need-I need!" And Stiles didn't really know what he needed. This felt wrong; it wasn't like he had real feelings for Isaac. It was just his body. His hormones were everywhere and he had truly never been this horny in his life. And it wasn't like him and Derek were together, or were they ever going to get together so Stiles was going to have to take his release from wherever he could get it. He let out a moan, his cheeks turning red when Isaac took his dick in his mouth. "Oh God," he whimpered, thrusting into Isaac's mouth, his fingers threaded through the wolf's curly hair. Isaac licked his way down Stiles' shaft, his fingers digging deep into Stiles' hips. The pregnant teen arched his back off the bed, his fingers leaving Isaac's hair to fist the sheet underneath him. It wasn't long before he was moaning Isaac's name, trying to push him away.

"I'm going to-I'm going to cu-Isaac!" Stiles grips the wolf's shoulders, his breath coming out in gasps as he comes down from his orgasm, watching with hooded eyes as Isaac swallowed his cum, the wolf taking his own dick in his hands and quickly bringing his own orgasm.

"That was so hot," Isaac whispered in his ear and Stiles snorted but nodded. They slowly climbed to their feet, helping each other clean up.

"I…Uh…I'm really going to go this time," Stiles said, his cheeks red.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure your dad's worried."

"He talked about grounding me when he found out. But I'm already pregnant so what else could I do wrong?" Isaac snorted, shaking his head.

"Go home, Stiles," he said with a laugh. "I'll take care of the three drunken idiots."

* * *

 

It's early the next morning and the whole pack, minus Stiles and Derek, were sitting in the courtyard of the school. Allison was wearing sunglasses even though it wasn't sunny and she repeatedly asked Scott to stop talking so loud. Danny sat next to Isaac, his hangover not as bad but still making him miserable. Jackson repeatedly looked over at them but Danny wouldn't look up. Isaac was asking questions about chemistry and Lydia was explaining from where she was laying with her eyes shut on the bench.

"You just have to cancel out the things you don't need," she said quietly. "Like if you have 25.64 grams of Iron, you multiply it by one mole of iron over the atomic weight of iron, 55.85g. You're basically going to divide the mass you have be the atomic mass of the element to find the mole. There's a bunch of practice pro-" She cut off when Jackson yelled.

"Hey! What are you-" Jackson was caught off, too, when Derek pushed passed him, grabbing Isaac by the throat and slamming him up against the wall. The pack always sat in the secluded part of the courtyard so no one was there to see the drama.

"Derek!" Scott yelled, unlatching himself from Allison where they had been kissing on the ground.

"I told you to keep an eye on him," Derek growled in Isaac's face, the teen's eyes going wide. Isaac clawed at Derek's arms, his voice coming out in gasps.

"I-I-" Isaac whimpered.

"Derek, let him go!" Lydia said, trying to stay calm and pull Derek away.

"I told you to keep an eye on him, not get in his pants. He reeks of you; you didn't think I'd notice? When I tell you to do something, you do what I say!" Derek's eyes flashed red, and Isaac let out a sob, his face turning red. "Do you hear me?"

"Derek!" Jackson yelled, finally pulling the Alpha off the shaking teen. Derek growled, turning and fleeing the scene. Isaac slid down the wall, curling his arms around his knees, his breath coming out in gasps and sobs.

"Isaac?" Danny said quietly, crouching down in front of him. Isaac whimpered, pushing Danny away before bolting across the courtyard.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked. No one had an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek has to admit that he probably lost a couple werewolf points when Stiles snuck up on him later that night. In fact, he probably lost a couple man points with the yelp he let out, too.

Derek had had a very long day. It had all started when he swung by the Stilinski's house to check on Stiles that morning. It's not like he actually talks to Stiles when he goes to check on him; he just stands outside his window and sniffs the air until he was sure everything seems right and then he leaves. He's always careful to stay out of view of both the house and the road. But that morning everything had seemed off.

From the moment he stepped out of his car that morning he could smell it. He could smell Isaac's smell clinging to Stiles and it infuriated him. So yeah, he'd confronted Isaac at the school. And yeah, maybe he had slashed a hole in Isaac's bike tires. But he was pretty sure that was justified.

His day had gotten worse when he'd been confronted by Chris Argent about how many teenagers he'd changed recently.

"Jackson asked for it," he had growled, his sunglasses covering his red eyes. "And so did Boyd. And both Isaac and Erica were pretty messed up when I got a hold of them, so I was doing them a favor. And besides, they knew what there were getting into."

"I'm just saying, Derek" Chris had said, leaning against Derek's car. "I'd maybe slow it down a little on the teenage army. They're young and they don't know what they're capable of. Wouldn't want someone to get hurt."

And to make his day even better, the builders had called and said they would be late starting the rebuilding of his house.

"What do you mean you can't start today?" he had yelled into his phone, barely controlling the growl in his voice. "I have a child coming in 6 months. I don't have time for this house to be late!"

All in all, Derek's day had sucked. So he'd came home, ate some pizza, drank some beer, and fell asleep in his recliner watching NCIS. He wasn't old; he'd just had a long day. And maybe that's why he never heard Stiles' jeep pull up outside his apartment. Or how he'd never heard Stiles climb the stairs, or push open the door he'd apparently forgotten to lock. He'd never even realized Stiles was there until Stiles slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stiles yelled, and Derek about jumped out his skin, the yelp escaping him before he could stop it. It took him a minute to rein in his wolf; forcing it to realize that this was just his angry mate and not a real threat. His eyes flashed red for a moment but he took a deep breath, forcing it down.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" he mumbled, pushing Stiles gently away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, huh?" Stiles said again, pushing at Derek's chest. Derek sighed, catching his hands.

"What are you on about?" Derek growled, pushing down the foot rest of the recliner and moving to the edge of the chair.

"Where in your stupid doggy brain did you think it was a good idea to pin Isaac to a wall with your hand around his throat? You know, Isaac whose dad used to beat the shit out of him every day? Yeah, great idea, Der! Let's push Isaac around 'cause it's not like he's the most skittish one of your stupid teenage werewolf pack!"

And okay, maybe Stiles had a point. Derek had bit Isaac to save him from his dad; to save him from those horrible memories that used to shake the boy awake, screaming for someone to save him. So yeah, pushing Isaac around was a bad idea.

"I…" Derek trailed off, looking away from Stiles' angry face.

"He locked himself in the Mahealani's pool house for three hours. Three hours Derek! And mind you, I don't have super werewolf hearing, but Jackson said he could hear Isaac alternating between panic attacks and sobbing. And whose fault do you think that is?"

"Okay, I messed up," Derek said, gently pushing Stiles' to the side so he could rise to his feet.

"And you know what Danny told me you said? 'I told you to keep an eye on him, not get in his pants?' Does that ring a bell?" Stiles said, side stepping back in front of Derek, pushing him again.

"Stop. Pushing. Me." Derek growled, his teeth growing to points before he took a deep breath and forced them dull again.

"You don't get a say in who I spend time with, Derek! You don't get a say in who I want to be with!"

"You want to be with Isaac?" Derek said, a brow raised.

"No. Yes. I don't know. But even if I did, you don't get a say in it! You flat out told me you wanted nothing to do with me! That you're only tolerating me because of the baby. So if Isaac's willing to mess around with me because I'm crawling out of my skin I'm so horny all the time, then so be it. Technically that's your fault anyway!" Derek didn't say anything. Instead he raised a brow, swallowing a sigh as he waited for Stiles to continue talking. "You need to go fix things with Isaac. You're his Alpha, Derek. You're supposed to help him, not use him to keep an eye on me and then threaten him for being a fucking teenage boy!"

"Is he okay?" Derek asked finally, his voice low and defeated.

"He finally unlocked the door about an hour ago. But he pretty much shy's away from everyone like he used to. But Jackson tried to touch him and he freaked. But Danny's dad slipped him some Benadryl in his dinner and he fell right asleep after. Did you know that Benadryl still works on werewolves?"

"I, uh. Yeah, I did. Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to Isaac, I promise." Stiles stared at Derek for a long time before nodding.

"You better," he mumbled, shoving Derek one more time as he left.

* * *

 

Three days later Jackson was throwing away his tray at lunch when he saw the Sheriff's cruiser pull up in front of the school. He watched as Stiles waved his arms feebly for a moment, but the Sheriff smiled and shook his head, pointing at the school. Finally Stiles climbed out of the car with a sigh, walking up to the front door with his head hung. Jackson sighed, scratching his head before walking over and holding the door open for Stiles.

"Everything okay?" He asked and Stiles shrugged, walking slightly in front of Jackson. "I mean it's seventh period; you've missed most of the day. Why come in now?"

"Dad said I had to," Stiles mumbled, glancing at Jackson who just realized that Stiles eyes were red.

"Have you been crying?" Jackson asked, his eyes wide and searching Stiles for something wrong.

"My clothes don't fit anymore," Stiles mumbled, and Jackson had to swallow his laugh.

"Excuse me?" He asked and Stiles sighed before pulling Jackson into an abandoned room.

"I have to hold my pants up with a rubber band," Stiles said, his voice going high pitch, making Jackson flinch. He pulled up his shirt slightly and Jackson grinned at the small rounded stomach before noticing the rubber band that had been wrapped around the button, thread through the loop, and wrapped around the button again. "I have to hold me pants up like the preggo girls do!"

"Um, Stiles?" Jackson said quietly and Stiles turned to glare at him.

"Yes I know I'm like one of the preggo girls! Shut up Jackson! God. I couldn't even fit into any of my own t-shirts this morning."

"Then who's are you wearing?" Jackson asked, swallowing his sigh when Stiles let his jacket slide off his shoulders and turning to show the name "Mahealani" on his back. "Why do you have Danny's shirt on?"

"I found it in my closet…" Stiles whispered, zipping his jacket back up. "I don't know where it came from."

"Come on. We've got to get to class before coach lands us both in detention." Stiles nodded, following Jackson down the hall.

"Hey Jax?" Stiles asked as they entered the class room. "Are you busy after school?"

"Not really, why?" Jackson asked, gesturing to two empty seats in the back.

"Want to go to the mall with me? Dad gave me his credit card and well…I need pants, 'cause this rubber band isn't going to hold very long."

"And why are you asking me and not one of the girls?"

"Because Erica terrifies me, and Allison and Lydia would make me put on that fake belly they have at the maternity stores when I'd try on clothes." Stiles said, staring at his hands.

"Oh, I'm so making you put that belly on," Jackson said with a smirk and Stiles groaned, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

 

"So what's going on with you and Danny?" Stiles asked, trying to sound innocent as he held up a striped shirt at the Male Maternity Store.

"Put that down, stripes are just going to make you look like a whale," Jackson said, picking up a couple solid print shirts. "And there's nothing to tell."

"Yeah, because Allison and Lydia taking Danny out to get drunk because 'werewolves are stupid and Jackson's an ass' was nothing," Stiles said, frowning at the display of jeans with pregnancy panels on them. With a sigh he flipped through the rack, finding what he hoped was the right size.

"It's…It's not nothing, it's just something we've got to work out. Here, try these on, too." He said, passing on a couple other shirts with a pattern that wouldn't make Stiles look huge.

"Want to talk about it?" Stiles asked, grabbing a couple more pairs of pants and a couple sweaters. Jackson sighed, nodding his head towards the fitting rooms.

"How far along are you again?" he asked, pausing at the desk.

"Four months. You aren't really going to make me put a belly on, are you?" Stiles moaned as Jackson picked one up.

"Be practical," Jackson said, pushing Stiles towards the fitting rooms. "You'll be able to see how long they'll last. You know, fit now, fit in a couple months kind of thing."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jackson?" Stiles asked, pushing open a stall.

"I talked to Derek about it. Apparently I'm currently the Omega and it's like wired into my wolf that I have to take care of the Alpha's pups. Hence, me being nice to the one carrying the Alpha's pups. I can't help it. So suck it up and deal with it."

Stiles sighed, walking into the stall and undoing the rubber band holding up his jeans and letting them slide off his hips. He shrugged off his jacket and struggled to pull off Danny's shirt over his head. He stood in front of the mirror, his hand resting on his stomach. He turned to the side and sighed again.

"I'm fat." He called over the door and he heard Jackson snort.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. Now try some clothes on. Or were you planning on not coming to school tomorrow, either?"

"Dad said I can only have one pregnancy meltdown related absence or tardy from school a month so I guess I've used up this months," Stiles said, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Now stop avoiding my conversation and tell me what's going on with Danny."

"Really? You want to have this conversation shouting through the dressing room wall in a store in the mall?" Jackson said, and Stiles opened the door, standing in front of Jackson in a black t-shirt and jeans. "Well, it's a little baggy now, but you'll grow into it soon enough. Here, put the belly on." Stiles sighed, but did what he was asked. He turned to his side looking in the mirror and let out a high pitched whine.

"I really am going to look like whale," He said, looking over to Jackson for encouragement.

"Once again, you're pregnant. You're kind of supposed to get bigger. Besides, you're skinny enough in the first place that I'm sure it'll be all belly."

"Thanks, Jax," Stiles whispered, moving back in the stall. He could hear Jackson moving around outside and he was pretty sure he could hear Jackson sniffing. Finally the co-captain sighed.

"Danny wants the bite," Jackson said quietly, and Stiles dropped the shirt he'd been trying to pull on. He swung the door open, standing in only a pair of jeans and the fake belly, staring at Jackson with wide eyes.

"Excuse me? Stiles said, waving his arms around as he bent with some difficulty to pick up the dropped shirt.

"Danny wants to be like me. But I don't want him to go through that. Do you know what it's like to get the bite? It fucking hurts in the first place. Then you have all these crazy fever induced nightmares until it takes. Then it feels like your crawling out of your skin until your first full moon and then every month after that the week until the full moon. And then there's the chance of wolfing out in front of people or killing the people you love or getting killed by the fucking Argents. And this is all if the bite doesn't kill you in the first place. I don't want Danny to have to go through that, you know? I care about him more than I care about anyone. I care about Danny more than I care about myself. So I'm just trying to protect him but he doesn't see it like that. He just got pissed and yelled that I didn't want him to get it because it meant I wouldn't be special anymore. He doesn't get it." Stiles sighed, pulling Jackson into the stall and pushing him down on the bench as he shut the door and turned to try something else on.

"I know he doesn't get it now, but he will at some point," Stiles said looking at the sweater he'd tried on. Satisfied that he'd found enough clothes to at least last him for a little while he turned to take the belly off, groaning as he struggled. "Okay, I'm pretty sure this hooks like a bra and I obviously have no practice taking off bras." Jackson laughed, spinning Stiles around and undoing the hooks.

"Derek's not going to try to kill me for getting this close to you, is he?" Jackson asked suddenly and Stiles laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I had a talk with him about threatening people I spend time with. I actually snuck up on him! I snuck up on an Alpha!" Jackson snorted, a grin on his face.

"Come on, preggo. Let's go buy you some clothes."

* * *

 

"Isaac!" Stiles called, sighing when the boy tensed up and kept walking. "Isaac, please talk to me!"

"Just leave me alone, Stiles," Isaac said, pulling his back pack closer to his chest.

"Can we please talk about this? Derek said he'd back off. If anything, all this was my fault." Isaac pushed through the crowed and Stiles sighed, trying to keep up. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't keep up with you! I can still see my feet you know!"

"You know he said he'd never treat me like that. He said I was his equal and that he'd never treat me how my dad used to. All I did was what he asked me to do and then he's going for my throat. Funny; sounds just like my dad. So if you don't mind I'd rather stay out of whatever fucked up business you two have going on. Please."

With that Isaac turned on his toes, walking away with is head ducked. Stiles stood back, his hand on his stomach as he watched Isaac walk away.

* * *

 

'Where are you? You said you'd be here!'

Stiles' legs jumped as he sat in the waiting room. His dad had gotten called into work and Jackson and Danny and Scott and Isaac-who was still avoiding him-were all at lacrosse. Allison was at crazy hunter training and he didn't know where Lydia was. But Derek was supposed to be there. They were supposed to be able to hear the baby's heartbeat and Derek had promised he'd be there. And if Stiles was being completely honest, appointments with Dr. Jeffers freaked him out.

"Genim?" The nurse called from the door and Stiles sighed, hating that the nurses still called him that. He followed her back to an exam room, pausing to step on a scale although he refused to look at his weight. He climbed up on the table the nurse pointed out and waited, every once in a while glancing at his phone. He jumped when Dr. Jeffers knocked on the door before letting herself in.

"Good afternoon, Stiles," she said and he nodded. "Are we still waiting on someone?"

"I, uh no," Stiles said. "My dad got called into work and no one else could come."

"So we're going to hear the heartbeat today and we can probably see the sex of the baby!" Stiles shifted biting his lip.

"Um, if it's okay, can we hold off of anything exciting until next time? Until D…Derek and my dad can be here? I mean, if that's okay? I just don't want to see anything without them here."

"Sure, sweetheart. I understand. I'll just take a quick look, make sure everything's okay and I 'll keep all commentary to myself, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Stiles said, giving her a small smile. Stiles pushed his pants low on his hips and pulled his shirt up.

"You've got a nice little bump going on there, don't you?" Dr. Jeffers said with a grin.

"I guess. I had to go buy new clothes a couple days ago 'cause nothing I had fits."

"That's to be expected. Now, this might be a bit cold," the doctor said as she squirted a gel on his stomach and Stiles hissed, arching his back. "Now let's take a look." She rubbed the ultrasound wand around his stomach, smiling slightly when a small blob came on the screen. She studied it for a moment before turning to Stiles. "Everything looks good, sweetheart. I'll print you out a couple pictures that you can give Daddy and grandpa, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Stiles said, taking the towel she offered him and wiped off his stomach. Now if only Derek could have been here. He kicked himself for even thinking it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here," Stiles said, pushing the ultrasound picture across the dinner table at his dad. Steve raised a brow, letting his fork fall down as he wiped his hands off. He picked up the picture, flipping it over a couple times before cocking his head to the side.

"What exactly am I looking at?" He asked and Stiles snorted, shrugging.

"To be perfectly honest I don't know. The baby, obviously. But I told her I didn't want to see anything exciting without you or Derek there. So I didn't listen to the heartbeat or see what the baby is. She just looked to make sure everything was okay and then printed me the pictures. I'm not even sure which way is up, either."

"So Derek didn't show up?" Steve asked after a moment of hesitation and Stiles shrugged.

"Which, I mean, I don't really remember telling him the date so that may have been my fault." It was a lie; Steve and Stiles both knew it. But if it made Stiles feel any better, Steve would let it go.

"Do you think you've got enough clothes?" Steve asked, picking up his fork again.

"I think so. Or at least for another couple months. Jackson made me try everything on with those fake belly's at the store so everything should last me a while." Stiles moved his food around on his plate, not actually eating anything.

"Good. But if you need anything else, just tell me. I'll give you the card again."

"Thanks, Dad,' Stiles said.

"No one's giving you any trouble at school, are they?" Steve asked and Stiles chocked on his sip of juice.

"What? No! I mean it's not like I'm the only pregnant person at the school. And I'm not the only guy they've seen 'cause Jake Smith just had his baby last month. But everyone's real cool about it, Dad. Especially since Jackson's nice to me now."

"Good. I always thought that kid was a brat." Stiles grinned, finally taking a bite of his dinner. "Do you want me to talk to Derek?" Steve asked and Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"What? No! I'm fine, Dad. Really. Derek and I'll work things out. You know, I think I'm going to go to bed." Steve looked at Stiles with a concerned look on his face before nodding.

"'Night, kiddo."

* * *

Stiles was sitting at his computer desk, looking at nursery furniture. He had his legs crisscrossed on the chair and it had taken far too much effort to get in that position. He kept one hand on his stomach as the other controlled the mouse. He wondered how soon he'd be able to feel the baby and he was kind of sad that he hadn't gotten to hear the heart beat that day. He was reading about a crib he liked when there was a small knock on his window, causing him to jump. Stiles glanced at the window, seeing Derek crouching there. Stiles sighed before waving for Derek to come in.

Derek slid open the window and dropped into the room. He sat on the edge of Stiles bed, watching the teen stare at the computer. Neither of them said anything for a long while before Stiles spun his chair around, his face angry.

"Where were you today?" He asked, and his voice sounded more hurt than angry. "I know I told you about the appointment. I told you four times. And you said you'd be there 'cause we were going to hear the heart beat and they might be able to tell us what it is."

"I can already hear the heart beat," Derek said, pointing at his ears. "And I don't have to explain my actions to you."

"Then why are you here?" Stiles asked, turning back to the computer and exiting out of the browser. "You couldn't be bothered to show up when you said you were so you come to bother me now?"

"Something came up," Derek said with a shrug. "Something last minute."

"And you didn't think to tell me you wouldn't be coming? I mean I was in the fucking exam room still expecting you to show up."

"You didn't have to wait for me," Derek said, shrugging again.

"Yeah, I did. Which is why I didn't listen to the heart beat. Or find out what the baby was. Because we both know that had I found anything out you would have flashed your stupid red eyes at me and been pissy."

"You could have listened to the heart beat," Derek said matter-of-factly. "Like I said, I can already hear it."

"Why are you being such an ass?" Stiles asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because I got confronted by Chris Argent again, okay? He came to my work to accuse me of expanding my pack again. He said that Allison had told him about the baby and he thinks that I'm just trying to pick some strong whore and expand my pack. Like I'd actually chose you to do that with."

Stiles couldn't help the flinch. He tried; he tried to look tough and that it didn't bother him that Derek broke promises or that he says horrible things. But he couldn't help it the full body flinch that almost had him tipping his computer chair.

"He then informed me that if I keep changing people that he'll see it as a threat and that'll give him reason to start taking out our pack. He believes this because I knocked you up." Stiles flinched again, letting his head drop so Derek couldn't see the tears in his eyes. "I can't have him coming to my work to threaten me. Especially over something this stupid. So yeah, so sorry I missed today, but I think I had more important things on my mind."

Stiles was quiet for a long time, his fingers digging into the arm rest of his chair. He let out a couple of shuttering breaths, not wanting Derek to know he was crying even though he was sure the wolf could smell it. Finally after a five minute wait, Stiles uncurled his legs from under him. He turned back to his desk and picked up the other copy of the ultrasound picture. He climbed to his feet, pushing heavily with his arms to force himself to stand before crossing the room. He dropped the picture in Derek's lap.

"I have another appointment on December 16th at four. Don't bother coming. Shut the window on the way out." And with that he left the room.

* * *

It took everything Derek had not to chase Stiles down the stairs. He hadn't meant to say all those things. He hadn't meant to be an arrogant ass. But it seems that that was all he was good at these days.

He had gotten a job at the Whittemore's law firm with a little help form Jackson. It was a simple job; Mostly answering the phone, running errands, taking notes. But it was a job. And he got money out of it.

He had been sitting at the front desk of the law firm, filling out a bunch of forms for Mr. Whittemore when he smelled it. It took a moment to rein in his wolf as Chris Argent walked in the front door.

"Chris," he said with a nod. Argent leaned against the desk, looking down at Derek.

"Hale. My daughter told me the most fascinating piece of information last night. Seems the Stilisnki kid is pregnant." Derek froze but nodded. "And even bigger news is that apparently you're the other father!" Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It wasn't planned," he said weakly.

"I figured that was what you'd say. But you know what I think? I think you're still building up your pack. Trying to pick the best bits and become stronger."

"And I'd pick Stiles in the pick of the fittest?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know how your mind works in its entirety, but I'm on to you. You keep adding to that pack of yours and I might see this as a threat, Derek. And what I see as a threat I can easily take out." With that, left the building, never taking his eyes off Derek.

About an hour later, David Whittemore left his office, cocking his head to the side. "Don't you have an appointment to get it?" he asked and Derek cursed, pushing away from the desk. He ran out to the parking lot, cursing again when he saw his car. Someone had slashed all four tires, making it impossible for the car to move. He paused, contemplating if he could run to the appointment in time. He pulled his phone out, cursing at the messages.

' **Where are you? You said you'd be here!** '

Derek groaned, canceling out of the message and calling a tow truck. He contemplated calling Stiles to tell him he wouldn't make it but didn't. It'd been too long of a day to deal with the hyperactive, hormonal teen that day.

* * *

A week later Stiles sat on the bleachers in between Allison and Lydia. The two girls held up a sign over Stiles' head that had Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Danny's numbers on it. Stiles huffed, leaning forward with his elbow on his knee. Finally the girls sat down, Lydia reaching out for Stiles hand.

"You okay?" she asked and Stiles shrugged.

"Besides the fact that my baby daddy is a ragging asshole and that Isaac won't talk to me, than yeah, I'm totally fine." He could feel Allison and Lydia share a glance over his head but he sighed, not glancing up.

"Stiles, sweetie," Lydia said, threading their fingers together and Stiles let out a shaking breath, rubbing at his eyes with his free hands. "Derek's not purposely trying to hurt you, ok? This isn't easy on him. He's pretty emotionally stunted after his family died and I'm sure he feels like he took advantage of you since there's the same age difference between him and you and him and Kate. But he's not being an ass on purpose. I'm sure he's just pushing you away so he doesn't be hurt."

"So that makes it okay to hurt me while pushing me away? I'm pretty emotionally stunted, too. And what about this baby? Is he going to do the same thing to it?"

"I'm not making excuses, but maybe try to give him the benefit of the doubt, okay? As for Isaac… He's just scared. I'm pretty sure he's the most emotionally stunted out of all of us and I don't see that getting better any time soon. Just give him some time okay?" Stiles sighed, nodding his head as he wiped his eyes.

He watched as Danny blocked a goal, passing the ball off to Isaac who ran down the field. He had a sort of confidence while he was playing that Stiles had never seen off of the field. He passed the ball of to Scott, running around to get open and Scott passed the ball back. Stiles could see the look of annoyance on Jackson's face when everyone ignored him. Isaac launched the ball at the net, his fists pumping the air when he scored, winning the game.

"Just give him some time," Lydia whispered, rubbing his stomach and kissing his temple as she ran off to join the crowd that was storming the field.

* * *

"You busy this weekend?" Jackson asked, leaning back against the locker next to Stiles'.

"I'm really big on wallowing in self-pity and picking out nursery furniture I'll never be able to afford these days." Jackson snorted, shaking his head with a grin. "Why, what's up?"

"You feel up to going to the lake with us? My parents have a cottage up there that they're letting the pack minus Derek borrow for the weekend. Thought it might be a good chance to get you out of the house for a while."

"Are you inviting a pregnant guy to a party?" Stiles asked and Jackson laughed.

"Believe it or not it's going to be totally innocent. Basically movies, pizza, board games, get out of Beacon Hills weekend. You up for it?" Stiles hesitated but nodded.

Later that night he found himself in the passenger seat of Jackson's Porsche.

"Everyone else it going to meet us up there. Danny…Danny's coming and he knows the way so everyone just followed him."

"That's good," Stiles said, glancing over at Jackson. "You two make up yet?"

"Sort of? I mean we're talking but it's nothing like before. I guess we'll have to work back up to that." Jackson shifted gears as his car climbed the winding back roads. "What about you and Derek? You guys talked since he missed the appointment?"

"No," Stiles said with a sigh. "Dad wants to invite him to Thanksgiving next week since he has no family but I'd rather cut my own hand off before sitting through that dinner."

"Totally makes sense."

"You aren't going to give me the 'give him time' speech like Lydia?" Stiles asked, surprised.

"Nope. He's being an ass. You deserve better. Munchkin deserves better." Stiles smirked at the endearment Jackson used, glad it wasn't something like 'puppy."

"I'm just tired, you know? I mean it's just a lot to deal with."

"Yeah, I get it. Just think of this as your weekend off. I'll even let you pick first movie." Stiles grinned, sitting back in his seat. "Do you have any advice about Danny?"

"Just be honest. You know, tell him everything you told me about the bite and protecting him. I'm sure Danny will understand." Jackson was just starting to answer when someone ran out in front of the car.

"Fuck!" he yelled, jerking hard on the steering wheel to avoid the person who stopped in the middle of the road. He tried to correct the car, his fingers turning white with the grip he had on the steering wheel.

"Jackson!" he heard Stiles yell right before the Porsche slammed straight into a tree.

* * *

"Fuck," Jackson moaned, blinking the blood out of his eyes. His wrist was at a weird angle as he slowly looked around. He froze when his eyes landed on Stiles. It was like he had over shot the air bag, his head having hit the windshield. There was blood pouring out of his mouth, his head lulling to the side.

"Oh God," Jackson whimpered, pushing at driver side window with his hands. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't go. Finally he knocked it out the window out with his elbow, climbing out of it. "Stiles?" he called, running around to the side of the car, his head throbbing. "Stiles, come on, man. You've got to answer me."

Jackson ran his hand down Stiles' back, letting out a small sigh in relief when he could feel that Stiles was still breathing. He patted at his pockets, pulling out his cell phone. The screen was cracked but it still worked and he quickly dialed 911. His voice shook as he spoke.

"I need help on County Road 209. Please hurry! I-I hit a tree and my friends hurt and he's pregnant!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down. Tell me exactly where you are."

"I-I-I'm on 209 on the way to Sampson Lake. Someone…Someone ran out in the road and I swerved to miss them and I hit a tree."

"An ambulance is on its way. Your friend, is he hurt?"

"I, yes. There's blood coming out of his mouth and he's unconscious. Please. It's the Sheriff's son." And those were the magic words.

"Someone will be there as fast as they can."

Jackson crouched down next to the passenger side of the car, his hands shaking as he kept hold of Stiles' arm.

"You've got to keep breathing, okay? You've got to keep breathing 'cause we need you. Your dad, and this baby, and me. And Derek and the rest of the pack, okay? Just hold on Stiles."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson watched hopelessly from where he was sitting on the back of the ambulance. He flinched when the EMT pressed an alcohol swab to his bleeding forehead, swearing when the EMT reached up to hold his head still. He watched with wide eyes as the emergency workers tried cut open the passenger side door of the Porsche.

"Careful! Careful! Don't get to close to him. We don't want to set the side airbags off!" The head firefighter yelled at his crew, pushing back an overzealous worker. "This is the Sheriff's kid, treat him like one of our own, you hear me!"

"Hold on!" One of the EMT's yelled, crawling in the driver side to fit a brace around Stiles' neck. She sat perched next to Stiles, holding him still before nodding to the firefighter. "Go. Carefully."

"He's pregnant," Jackson said, glancing up to the man who was helping him.

"It's okay," the man said, patting at the cut over his eye. "Do you know how far along?" Jackson flinched as the machine used to cut open the car reared to life again, the sound of metal on metal sickening.

"I, uh, yeah. Um, he's four months along."

"Good, that' helpful."

"Almost there," the firefighter yelled, and the machine was shoved into the car again.

"How long will it take to get him out?" Jackson whispered, flinching away again when the EMT prodded at his wrist.

"That's definitely broken. But It depends on the damage to the car. But it looks like they'll have him out in just a bit."

"Is he going to be okay?" Jackson couldn't take his eyes off the car, his whole body shaking.

"We'll have to get him to the hospital and check him out. It's too soon to say for sure what the damage is."

"Door's off! Get a backboard over here!" Jackson watched with wide eyes as they carefully pulled Stiles out of the car and strapped him to the backboard. An IV was put into his arm and an oxygen mask was fit over his mouth.

"You can ride along," The EMT told Jackson, pulling him to his feet by his elbow. "You're not bad enough to need a second bus, but you're going to need some stitches and to get that wrist set. Come on, back out of the way for a minute."

Jackson took a step back, his eyes wide as he watched them push Stiles to the ambulance. A piece of gauze was pressed over a cut on his forehead and more gauze had been shoved along his gums. His skin was pale, bruises already forming on his skin. The legs of the bed folded up as he was pushed into the back of the ambulance, Jackson following on shaky legs.

"This is Vehicle 404 on route to Beacon Hill General. We're on route from County Road 209 with a critically injured, 4 month pregnant 17 year old male. Requesting assistance to meet us at the ER bay in ETA 7 minutes," the driver said into the radio and the Ambulance had a police escort to the hospital.

"Where's his dad?" Jackson asked quietly, reaching out to take Stiles' limp hand.

"He was responding to a call the next town over," the EMT next to him said. "He'll be at the hospital as soon as he can." Jackson nodded. He let his eyes fall shut as the sirens blared over his head, the lights flashing through the windows. They finally pulled into the ER bay and Jackson sighed as he watched Stiles get wheeled away.

* * *

"Derek is going to kill me," Jackson whispered and Steve snorted, shaking his head.

"No he's not," the Sheriff assured Jackson, patting his arm has he sat in the chair next to the teen's bed. They had taken Stiles upstairs to get checked over and had promised Steve that he'd be put in a room with Jackson when they were done.

"I threw his baby daddy through the windshield of my car," Jackson deadpanned, letting his eyes fall shut. "He's going to kill me."

"Eyes open," Steve said quietly. "And don't call him that. And you didn't get him all the way through the windshield. His head wasn't hard enough to crack it."

"You're really making jokes right now?" Jackson asked, his eyes wide and the Sheriff snorted.

"It's either that or I freak out."

"I still don't understand why I have to stay here for the night," Jackson said with a sigh.

"Because you have a concussion, that's why. I called your parents myself. Your Dad said they'll be on their way back as soon as possible, but for now it's better to keep you here to keep an eye on you. And this way I can keep an eye on both you and Stiles. You know, I didn't think he'd get in anymore trouble once he got pregnant. Stupid me."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stilinski…I didn't see whoever it was until it was too late and I tried to control the car but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

"Jackson, it's okay," Steve said, patting the teens arm. "I know it was an accident." He looked up when there was a small knock on the door, then two orderlies and Mrs. McCall were pushing a bed that held a sleeping Stiles on it.

"Hey, Melissa," Steve said with a small smile as she began hooking Stiles up to monitors.

"Hi, Steve. He's a fighter and so is that baby. Everything's good. Stiles has a sprained neck and a broken jaw. There's a bunch of cuts and bruises, but everything will heal. The baby's heart beat is strong and everything looks good."

"But he's going to be okay, right?" Jackson asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes sweetheart. They wired his jaw shut to let it heal. It'll probably take 4-6 weeks. And the neck brace is for the sprain and it'll probably take about 4 weeks, too. But he'll heal."

"Thanks, Melissa," Steve said with a small smile and she nodded, squeezing the Sheriff's shoulder as she left.

* * *

There was a pounding in his head just right behind his eyes as he slowly woke. It felt like he had been underwater, swimming slowly towards the surface. But as he finally regained consciousness, Stiles realized how much pain he was in. He whimpered, trying to borrow his head into his pillow some more but he whimpered again when he couldn't move his neck.

"Stiles?" He heard his dad say and Stiles whimpered, blinking his eyes open. "Hey, buddy."

"Dad?" he slurred, his eye brows knitting together when he couldn't open his jaw.

"Stiles you and Jackson were in an accident. You're a little beat up but you're going to be okay." He let out another little whimper, his hand going to his swollen stomach. "The baby's okay. Everything's okay. You broke your jaw so they had to wire it shut so it can heal for about a month, month and a half. You also sprained your neck so you need to keep this brace on for a while to keep it still. But the baby's okay."

"Jax?" Stiles whispered, letting his eyes fall shut for a few moments.

"He's asleep in the bed next to you. He's got a bit of a concussion and a broken wrist, but he's okay, too."

"There…There was someone," Stiles said slowly, swallowing thickly. "In the road…"

"I know, kid. Jackson told me. But he said he didn't see who it was. Do you have any ideas?"

"Red…Red hair," Stiles said, his eyes falling shut again. "That's… That's all I saw."

"Okay, good. Why don't you get some more sleep?" Steve suggested and Stiles tried to shake his head, whimpering in pain.

"I want…I want to see the baby," he said slowly. "I want to see for…for myself." Steve sighed but nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll go see if I can find someone. It's three in the morning, you know that kid? I'm not sure if there's going to be someone here to appease you right now."

"Please," Stiles whispered and Steve sighed again.

"I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"So I hear you need to see for yourself before you'll go back to sleep," a young man said, pushing a small cart with an ultrasound machine on it.

"Yes, please," Stiles said, his voice a bit slurred.

"Well I guess I can do that," the tech said, setting up the machine. He pulled his the blanket down over Stiles' hips and pulled the gown up over his stomach. "This'll be a bit cold," he said, squirting the jelly on Stiles' stomach and smirking when Stiles let out a hiss.

"I bet you all take pleasure in that," Stiles said, and Steve laughed, squeezing his hand.

"Just a bit," the tech, whose name was Justin, said with a small smile on his face. He moved the wand across Stiles stomach and a loud whooshing nose filled the air. "There's your baby's heartbeats."

"Why does it sound so weird?" Stiles asked, barely able to meet Justin's eyes with the way his neck was being held.

"Well their heart beats aren't quite in sync. Baby one's is a bit faster than baby two's, but that tends to happen sometimes."

"Excuse me?" Steve said, his eyes wide.

"Two?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking.

"Well you know you were having twins, didn't you?" Justin asked, biting his bottom lip. "Or did I let that surprise out of the bag?"

"I asked not to see or hear anything last time 'cause no one else could be there with me. I…I didn't know."

"Well," Justin said awkwardly, glancing up at Stiles. "Um, here's your baby's on the screen." He adjusted the small monitor so Stiles could see. "This is baby A. And this over here is baby B."

"Wow," Steve said, his jaw hanging open as he stared at the screen.

"Shit," Stiles mumbled, his eyes equally wide. Steve squeezed his hand.

"Well, um, I'm sorry I ruined the surprise. But now you know everyone's okay and you can go back to sleep now. Good night, gentleman."

"Twins," Stiles whispered once the man had left, his hand rubbing his stomach.

"Twins," Steve agreed, letting his hand fall on top of Stiles'. "We'll figure this out. It'll be okay."

"Derek's going to freak," Stiles whispered, meeting his dad's eyes.

"Yeah, well that would involve answering his phone," Steve said absentmindedly, sitting back in his chair.

"He doesn't know?" Stiles asked quietly. "About the accident?"

"Not as far as I know," Steve said, crossing his arms. Jackson's called him a bunch of times. I've called a couple times. He hasn't answered once."

"Oh…" Stiles said, and he wasn't sure why that hurt so much.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine," Steve said, reaching out and squeezing Stiles' hand. "Get some sleep, kid."

* * *

Three nights later, Stiles was finally home in his own bed. Steve had help prop pillows under one side of him ("I heard you shouldn't sleep flat on your back when you're pregnant") and he had two ice packs tied around his jaw (" Yeah, you do look like a chipmunk, but I think that's to be expected!") His dad had given him the pain killers the doctor had wrote for, which Stiles was not happy with. But there was only so many pain killers that came in liquid form that was safe for the baby- _baby's_ , God he had to remember that- so he'd have to suck it up.

He had been asleep for about an hour when his window swung open and someone touched his stomach. Stiles jumped, his eyes going wide and then clenching shut again in pain and he grasped at the neck brace. He opened his eyes again, panting, groaning when he saw the red eyes staring at him.

"What, Derek?" Stiles slurred, letting his eyes fall shut again.

"Did no one think it was important to tell me?" Derek growled, and Stiles could see that his teeth were elongated to points. "I mean, that's only my kid in there so I figured I'd be pretty high on the list of people to tell when you do something stupid that puts you in danger."

"Derek…" Stiles trailed off, not even trying to sit up.

"I mean, how am I supposed to trust you?" Derek growled, moving closer to the bed. "I mean, how am I supposed to trust you to be able to take care of our kid if you can't even take care of yourself? That's my pup in there, Stiles. How am I supposed to let you raise a child if you can't fucking take care of yourself?"

"Pups," Stiles said quietly, running his hand over his stomach.

"Excuse me?" Derek said, his eyes flashing red again.

"Pups. As in two. The tech at the hospital kind of ruined all the surprise. It's twins, Derek," Stiles said tiredly. Derek gapped at him a couple times and Stiles sighed. "And Jackson called you. Like as soon as we got to the hospital I guess. And my dad called you to. Which, I mean, what did you think was going on when my dad called? To see what kind of pie you wanted for Thanksgiving? I mean obviously something was wrong. It's not my fault you're antisocial and don't answer your phone. And since I'm the one who almost got thrown through the windshield of Jackson's car and I'm the one who sprained his neck and I'm the one who had his jaw broken, you don't get to yell at me because none of this is my fault!"

Stiles whimpered, putting his hand up to hold the brace around his neck, his chest heaving. Derek stared at him for a while longer before his eyes turned green again. The Alpha let out a shaky breath before reaching back and pulling Stiles desk chair next to the bed. He took a couple more deep breaths before clearing his throat.

"So what's the damage?" Derek asked and Stiles let out a hysterical laugh.

"Broken jaw that's wired shut just in time for thanksgiving. Sprained neck. A bunch of bruises and cuts. But other than that I'm fine. We're both really lucky; I mean Jackson only had a concussion and a broken wrist. I don't really know who walks out into the middle of the road in the dark, but they're stupid and I hate them."

"And that babies are okay?" Derek asked, hesitating as he reached a hand out to touch Stiles' stomach. Stiles sighed, pulling Derek's hand closer.

"Yeah, they're fine. They let me listen to their heart beats and see on them on the screen."

"I can hear it now," Derek said quietly. "I can hear that there's two; three counting yours."

"I was going to tell you to get your hearing checked," Stiles whispered. Derek's lips twitched slightly. "Do you…Are you busy Wednesday?"

"No, why?"

"I have to go and get my jaw tightened on Wednesday morning. And then Wednesday afternoon I have an appointment with Dr. Jeffers. She said she wants to meet with me for the next couple weeks just to make sure there's not any leftover trauma from the accident. And Dad has to go back to work, and I obviously can't drive. So do you think you can take me?"

"Sure," Derek said quietly.

"And I think Dad still wants you to come to Thanksgiving on Thursday. You know, family bonding and stuff. You can say no if you want, but I'm pretty sure he's pissed you didn't answer your phone after the accident so this might make up for it."

"I'll be there," Derek said. Stiles yawned, which made Derek flinch because it look painful trying to pry his jaw open to get the yawn out. "Go back to sleep, Stiles."

The teen's eyes were shut before Derek was even out of the window and he hesitated, just to watch the teen sleep. Finally he slipped out the window, knowing his pups and mate were safe.

* * *

"Careful," Steve said, reaching out and taking Stiles' elbow, leading him down the stairs.

"This would be so much easier if I could see my feet," Stiles mumbled, pushing his hands into the small of his back as he walked.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad you can walk at this point," Steve said, watching as the teen lowered himself into a chair at the kitchen table. "You in much pain?"

"No, I'm fine," Stiles said, crossing his arms.

"Um, what do you want for breakfast? We have some applesauce, pudding, jello. I can put some eggs in the blender and liquefy it."

"Ew," Stiles mumbled, letting out a huff. "Applesauce is fine."

"I'll make extra mashed potatoes on Thursday so you'll at least be able to eat something Thanksgiving related. Do you know if Derek's coming yet?"

"Yeah. He stop, I mean he called last night. He'll be here. And he said he'd take me Wednesday to my appointments, too, so you don't have to take off work."

"Did he say why he didn't answer the other night?" Steve said sitting a bowl of applesauce down in front of Stiles and sat across with him with a cup of coffee.

"He was out of town," Stiles said, slurping at his applesauce. "Wherever he was had crappy reception and he didn't get the calls. He apologized for not being there." Stiles inwardly kicked himself for lying to his dad.

"Well as long as he keeps his promises from here on out." Steve climbed to his feet, pulling on his jacket. "You don't have to go into school today. If anything's wrong, call me and I'll be home right away. Do me a favor and stay downstairs so I don't have to worry about you falling down the stairs since you can't see your feet. Have a good day." With that, Steve kissed Stiles hair and left.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Derek shifted from one foot to the other in the entry way of the Stilinski's house, taking a sip of his cup of coffee with his other hand shoved deep in his pockets. He chewed on his bottom lip as he glanced at the clock on the wall in the dining room, swallowing his sigh.

"Stiles, get a move on! You're going to be late!" Steve called up the stairs, nodding at Derek as he crossed through the living room. "You don't have to stand at the door, Derek. You can sit down in here. Stiles might be a minute."

"Um, yeah, okay," Derek said, perching on the edge of the couch. "Um, Mr. Stilinski, about the other day, I mean the night of the accident…"

"It's fine, Derek. Stiles told me you were out of town. Everyone's okay. It's fine."

Derek was saved from replying when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up and watched as Stiles slowly walked down the stairs, his steps hesitant and unsure. Steve sighed, climbing halfway up the stairs to take Stiles elbow lead him down the stairs. Derek bit his lip when he noticed Stiles was shirtless, his skin pale and stretched over the twins growing inside of him.

"One more step," Steve said quietly and Stiles tried to stifle the whimper as his feet finally reached the ground floor.

"Does this look worse?" Stiles said quietly and it was then that Derek noticed the bruise going across Stiles' chest. Steve squinted, letting his fingers trail over the bruise, sighing when Stiles flinched.

"There's a bit more of a bruise on your chest, but your face looks less swollen and bruised" Steve said, adjusting the straps on the neck brace. "And what did I say with playing with these straps?"

"Not to," Stiles mumbled, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Come on, put your shirt on so you can get to your appointment," Steve said. Stiles whimpered, pulling the shirt he had been carrying with him over his head slowly.

"What's that bruise from?" Derek asked, climbing to his feet to help pull the shirt down over Stiles' shoulders.

"Seatbelt," Steve said simply, handing Stiles the small plastic cup filled with the liquid pain reliever.

"Wow," Derek said, looking at Stiles sympathetically. Stiles rolled his eyes, glancing around the room for his shoes. Derek watched as the teen bent awkwardly at his knees to bend over and pick up his ratty old tennis shoes without moving his neck or bending at the waist.

"I'm fine," Stiles mumbled.

"Now, he's already been registered at the hospital, you just have to get him to the east wing of the second floor. And please pay attention to what they say incase it's anything important. His appointments at 11 and then the appointment with Dr. Jeffers is at 2. If she can tell you the sex and you guys want to find out, go ahead. I don't have to be there."

"I've got it, Mr. Stilisnki," Derek said, nodding his head as Stiles struggled to shrug on his jacket.

"And dinner will be at one tomorrow. It'll just be us and maybe Scott since Melissa has to work."

"Scott's going to the Argent's," Stiles said from to door.

"Okay, well then it looks like it'll just be us," Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you need me to bring anything?" Derek asked, standing and pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Well since Stiles can't really eat solid food, I guess it's just you and I eating so whatever you want to do."

"We've got to go, Dad," Stiles mumbled, opening the door.

"Be careful. Love you, buddy."

"Love you, too, Dad," Stiles said, walking slowly out the front door. He paused at the end of the side walk, his eyes wide. If his mouth could hang open, he was sure it would be.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked, turning away from the SUV to stare at Derek.

"Mr. Whittemore's. I figured it'd be easier for you to get in and out of today with your neck…"

"Um, thanks," he mumbled. He turned his back and sat down, turning to get his feet in the car. He sucked in a breath as he pulled the seatbelt across him, flinching when Derek shut the door loudly behind him. Stiles kept his hand on his stomach as Derek crossed the front of the car, sliding into the driver seat. Stiles closed his eyes as they took off down the road, taking deep breathes.

"So I apologized to Isaac," Derek said quietly, checking over his shoulder as he merged lanes. "I'm going to make it up to him."

"G-g-g-good," Stiles stuttered, his breath coming out in gasps. "Can…Can you slow down? Please."

"What?" Derek asked, looking down at his speedometer and then back to Stiles. "I'm not even doing the spend limit?"

"Please slow down."

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, letting off the gas.

"Please stop," Stiles sobbed and Derek cursed, pulling over to the edge of the room. Stiles' eyes were wide opened and he wheezed painful as his fingers dug into the armrest of his chair.

"Stiles?" Derek said quietly, reaching over to lay a hand one Stiles knee.

"I can't breathe," he whimpered. Derek cursed again, gently pushing Stiles forward to rub his back.

"Calm down," Derek said quietly, running his other hand through his hair. "Deep breaths, calm down. You're okay. Deep breaths."

After a while Stiles' heaving chest finally slowed down and his fingers unclenched from the arm rest. He groaned, biting his lip as he turned at the waist to glance at Derek.

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled. "It's uh…It's been a while since I've had one of those…"

"You've had a lot of panic attacks?" Derek asked and Stiles shrugged, hissing in a breath when it hurt his neck.

"I used to after my mom died. This time…Well the last time I was in a car I was too drugged up to realize I was in a car and the time before that I almost went through the windshield. So yeah, little freaked out."

"It's fine. But can I suggest keeping your eyes open? The car feels like it's moving faster if your eyes are shut. Are you good to go again?"

"Uh, Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just get this appointment out of the way."

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Stilinski," the doctor said, looking up from Stiles' chart to shake the teen's hand. "And Mr…?" he asked, raising a brow at Derek.

"Derek Hale," he said, shaking the doctor's hand. "I'm the babies other father."

"Good to meet you. Now Nancy's came to numb you up already, am I correct?"

"Yes," Stiles said, reaching up to wipe some drool from his face.

"Good. Now you shouldn't feel any pain, but probably a lot of pressure."

Derek sat back and watched as the doctor pulled on a pair of gloves and fit two plastic wings into Stiles mouth.

"I don't know if you ever had braces," the man said, adjusting Stiles cheeks as he needed. "But this is similar to what's used when your braces are put on. This just keeps your cheeks off your teeth and out of the way so I can get where I need to be."

Derek smirked at the annoyed look on Stiles face, but stopped when the doctor actually started working. He could hear Stiles heartbeat speed up as the doctor pulled on the wires. It took him a moment to make his wolf realize that this man was helping his mate, not hurting him. Derek could hear Stiles' breath coming out in gasps and he sighed before reaching out and threading his fingers' through Stiles' hand that was gripping the arm rest tightly.

"You're fine," Derek said quietly and Stiles whimpered, squeezing tightly onto Derek's fingers.

"Almost done," The doctor said, exchanging instruments. "Aaandd you're done." He pulled away from Stiles, pulling the wings with him. "You might be pretty sore for a couple days but there's a refill on that pain killer. I'll see you in two weeks to take some x-rays to see how the healings going. From there we can set a date to unwire your jaw. How's that sound?"

"Good," Stiles said, his eyes down cast.

"Thanks," Derek said, pulling Stiles out of the chair by his elbow.

"Have a good day, gentlemen!" the man called after them as Derek led Stiles to the elevator.

"You okay?" the Alpha asked.

"I guess," Stiles mumbled, his arms crossed above his swollen stomach as he leaned against the elevator door. Derek looked at his watch and sighed.

"We have like an hour and a half before we have to be to Dr. Jeffers," the older man said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can take you to get a milkshake."

"Really?" Stiles asked, his eyes flicking up to Derek who nodded. "A peanut butter and banana one?"

"I'll see what I can do," Derek mumbled, leading Stiles out of the elevator and back to the car.

* * *

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Dr. Jeffers said, a small smile on her face. "Good to see you in one piece, Stiles."

"It's going to take more than some psycho red head running in front of our car to keep me down," Stiles said, a small smirk on his face.

"Good to hear, sweetie. Now lay back, I want to make sure there's no bleeding or anything, okay?"

"I uh, yeah," Stiles said, swaying slightly as he slowly laid back and fitted his feet into the stirrups. He kept his eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath as she poked and prodded at him.

"Red head?" Derek asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Can we talk about this later?" Stiles asked, his eyes shut as the wand was gently slipped into him.

"Yeah," Derek said, squinting into the distance.

"There doesn't seem to be any leftover trauma from the accident. I hear my counterpart at the hospital let the cat out of the bag about the twins?"

"I'm more of a dog person, but yeah," Stiles said and Derek snorted.

"Well, let's take a look shall we?" She helped Stiles pull his legs out of the stirrups and pulled the sheet low on his hips and his shirt up. He stared at the screen as she squirted the gel on his stomach and rubbed the wand over it. "Here are the heartbeats, both sound very strong. Here's baby A and here's baby B. Do you two want to see what the babies are today?"

"Yes please," Stiles said after Derek nodded.

"Okay, well let's look a little closer at Baby A," she said, zooming in the screen. "Looks like Baby A's a boy," she said with a grin, pointing at the screen. Stiles grinned as Derek studied the screen. "And here's a closer look at Baby B…"

"That looks different," Stiles said, squinting at the screen. Dr. Jeffers let out a small chuckle.

"That's because Baby B's a girl, sweetheart," she said and Stiles face broke into an even bigger grin.

"Congrats, boys. You've got two very strong babies on the way. I'll print you some pictures and get you on the road. Congrats again."

"Wow," Stiles said, staring into space.

"Yeah, wow," Derek said, a small smirk on his face.

* * *

"She said we needed eggs," Allison said, pushing the cart and fallowing her dad up the aisle.

"Think you can make me some of those cookies you're so good at tonight?" Chris said and Allison grinned with a shrug.

"Maybe." She jumped when Derek came out of nowhere, his hands wrapping around the front of the cart to stop her. "Derek…"

"Mr. Hale, what do we owe this pleasure?" Chris asked, his head held high.

"You tell your psycho bitch of a wife to stay away from my back and away from my pups, you hear me?"

"I don't know what you're insinuating," Chris said, a brow raised.

"We both know she's the only once stupid enough to walk out in front of a car in the middle of the night. Stiles saw red hair. I'm not going to let her kill my pack like your sister killed my family, do you understand?"

"I'll pass the message along," Chris said, his lower jaw jutting forward when Derek's eyes flashed red before the alpha turned to walk away.

"Did mom really try to kill Jackson? And Stiles? And the babies?"

"We can't have him building up his pack anymore," Chris said, leading Allison towards the egg section.

"So she's going to kill unborn babies?"

"Don't questions us, Allison. Now get your eggs, mom needs help with the turkey."

* * *

"Derek," Steve said, nodding his head and stepping aside to let the younger man inside. Derek bit his lip, lifting up a Tupperware bowl.

"Sweet potatoes," he said with a shrug. "My mom always made them for Thanksgiving. And they're soft, so Stiles might be able to eat them."

"That sounds good, Derek. Thanks," Steve said, taking the bowl away from him.

"I also got him another peanut butter and banana milkshake. I know he's been craving them so I got it last night before Rusty's closed."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it. You can put it in the freezer for now. He's in the living room watching the Macy's parade. The turkey should be ready soon." Derek nodded, slipping the cup in the freezer before entering the living room.

Stiles was sitting in the recliner with his feet raised and a hand on his stomach. With a closer inspection, Derek realized the teen was asleep. With a shaky breath he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered the teen with it, gently running a hand over Stiles' head, his fingers hesitating on the neck brace strap.

"I know this isn't easy," Derek whispered, perching on the couch. "I know I'm making things ten times harder for you and that you didn't ask for this. But everything's going to be okay. And I'll be there, every step of the way. You and the babies, okay? I promise." Derek reached up and placed a small kiss on Stiles' forehead before sitting back and crossing his arms, watching the television.

"So, twins," Steve said, sitting down on the other side of the couch, handing Derek a beer.

"Yeah," Derek said quietly, watching Stiles sleep out of the corner of his eye.

"I can't picture you with a little girl, you know," Steve chuckled, taking a sip of his own beer. "Can't picture Stiles with a kid period, but especially not with a girl. Should be interesting."

"Yeah, I guess," Derek said, cracking open the beer, glancing at Steve.

"It's okay, you're legal. I don't care if you drink here." Derek nodded, taking a gulp of his beer.

"I don't know if he told you, but I'm rebuilding the house. I bought it back from the county; tore it down; rebuilding it to match the old plans. The twins…The twins will each of their own room once they get older. And a play room. It'll be good."

"That's good. That's real good." Steve glanced at Stiles who burrowed in the chair a bit more. "I know this isn't ideal. I mean, he's a good kid but he's pretty hyperactive and hard to deal with sometimes. And I know you two weren't really close before this all happened, and hey, I was happy about that. I'm sorry, but having your sixteen year old running around with an accused murderer doesn't rank high on my list of okay things."

"I was cleared," Derek mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know. Sheriff, remember?" Steve was quiet for a long time, his eyes trained on the last family picture they had taken. "Meredith died when Stiles was twelve. It…It was a pretty bad car accident and she fought as hard as she could for a month before we lost her. It was hard on both of us. But I promised her that I would keep him safe. That I would make sure he had the best life possible. And well, Derek, you were never on that list for the best life possible."

"I understand," Derek said, running his index finger over the top of his can.

"A baby at seventeen was never what I had planned for Stiles, let alone twins. And you've been making this especially hard on him, Derek, and I don't understand it."

Derek didn't say anything for a long time, staring at the same picture Steve was. He chewed on his lower lip, taping his fingers on his beer can.

"The last time I got close to someone," he started quietly, closing his eyes. "She killed my entire family. She burned them to the ground. I just don't feel like I can get close to someone again. Not after that. I can't get attached to someone who could just hurt me and leave." Steve nodded, glancing over at Derek.

"I get it. And I can't make promises, but Stiles won't do anything like that. Family's important to him, too." Right then Stiles whimpered, his eyes blinking open.

"Food?" he asked quietly, doing one of his awkward wired yawns.

"Almost ready. And it looks like you have variety, too," Steve said, climbing to his feet. "Mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, homemade applesauce and a milkshake. All of which should fit through the wires."  
"Awesome," Stiles said with a grin. "Happy Thanksgiving, Derek."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

Stiles sat down slowly at the cafeteria table, glancing around him as Isaac slipped into the chair on his right. Allison sat down on his left, chewing on her lip and pulling at her fingers.

"What's up, Katniss?" Stiles asked and Allison grinned at him.

"Um, don't get upset," she said quietly.

"Why do people think it's a good idea to something like that before saying something upsetting?" Isaac asked, pointing his fork across the table at Boyd who shrugged.

"What, Allison," Stiles said, pushing away from the table so he could turn and see her. His neck still hurt and he took comfort in the brace keeping him from moving it.

"So, um, the person who ran out in front of Jackson's car? It was my mom…"

"What?" Jackson said, his eyes going wide across the table from Allison and Stiles.

"Shit," Isaac said, reaching out and taking Stiles arm when the teen swayed.

"Your…Your mom? Your mom's trying to kill me?"

"Apparently she doesn't want Derek expanding the pack, including the babies. Derek already knows. In fact that's how I found out; Derek approached us at the grocery."

"Wait, Alpha's stupid enough to approach you at the grocery?" Erica said and Jackson shh'd her.

"She's not going to try anything again is she?" Stiles asked quietly and Allison took his hand, swatting at Scott when he tried to protest.

"I don't know. But we'll keep you safe," Allison whispered, squeezing Stiles hand. She bit her lip before bending down, her lips close to Stiles' stomach.

"Okay, woman, what are you doing?" Stiles asked, not able to bend down to see what she was doing. Allison grinned, placing a small kiss to his swollen stomach.

"Hi babies," she whispered. "Auntie Allie is so sorry her crazy bitch of a mommy tried to kill you."

"Don't say bitch in front of the babies," Isaac said and Stiles let out a huff of laughter.

"But Auntie Allie is going to keep you safe. She promises."

"You know, Auntie Allie," Stiles said, a small smile on his face. "You can make this up to me."

"Yeah? How?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"You can get me a peanut butter and banana milkshake from Rusty's." Allison snorted, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see what I can do."


	8. Chapter 8

"Jackson, hang back," Derek called as the pack walked to the clearing for their training session. Jackson groaned, letting his head fall back to stare at the sky before turning back to Derek.

"Hey," Jackson says quietly, his one hand in his pocket.

"How's the wrist?" Derek asked with a raised brow, motioning at the cast around Jackson's right wrist. Jackson snorted, shrugging.

"It was healed before they even released me from the hospital but it's not like I could say 'oh, hey, my wrist is fine. I don't need this cast.' There would be way too many questions to answer so I'm just sucking it up. I can slip it off for training tough."

"Good, good," Derek said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"About…About the accident," Jackson mumbled, glancing away from Derek's piercing gaze. "I'm so sorry I put the babies in danger. I didn't see her until she was right in front of us and the steering wheel locked up and I couldn't control the car. And I didn't mean to possible hurt your pups and there was nothing I could do."

"Jackson-"

"I'll try to do better. I'll try to keep a better eye on Stiles and keep the babies safe and I'm sorry I messed up and I'll-"  
"Jackson!" Derek said louder, pinching the bridge of his nose as he wondered why he had picked such unstable teens to build up his pack. Between Jackson and Isaac, Derek was beginning to wonder if maybe he should go back to school for a counseling degree. "It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault and that we're going to have to keep an eye out for the Argent's. Stiles is okay and so are the babies. It's okay."  
"I'll try to keep a better eye on him…" Jackson whispered and Derek rolled his eyes.

"It's Stiles," the Alpha deadpanned. "We could wrap him from head to toe in bubble wrap and he'd still find a way to get hurt. Don't be so hard on yourself. I was just checking on you."

Jackson glanced up at Derek, his eyes guarded. He chewed on his lip, turning away to let out a shaking breath. Derek felt a pang of concern for his omega, worrying about the boy's state of mind for not the first time. Jackson finally nodded, giving Derek a small smile.

"Come on, let's get to work," Derek said and Jackson nodded again, pulling his wrist out of his cast with a little difficulty before running off to join the rest of his pack. "One down, one to go," Derek mumbled to himself, starting the pack with drills as he called Isaac over to talk to him. Isaac hesitated for a moment before shrugging and running up to his Alpha.

"What's up?" the teen asked, his teeth shrinking back to their normal length.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" Derek asked and Isaac lifted a brow, cocking his head to the side.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his blue eyes wide.

"I said I'd make it up to you," Derek said with a shrug, not really wanting to bring up his moment of loss control that had started this whole mess. "I got Lakers tickets. Thought I'd take you to make up for being an ass."

"I, uh. Wow, yeah. That sounds great. Thanks, Derek," Isaac said, his face lighting up with a smile that Derek hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yeah, well, get back to practice," Derek said awkwardly. He hesitated while Isaac ran back to Jackson who was taking on Scott. "I can totally do this alpha thing," he mumbled to himself, shaking himself out of his own head before going to take on Boyd, Erica, and Lydia.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Derek asked two weeks later, sitting in the waiting room next to Stiles. Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes before nodding. The neck brace had been removed the week before and they were currently waiting for his jaw to be unwired.

"I just was to eat solid food. I mean, technically I'm eating for three and you can't do that well if you can't eat solid food," Stiles pointed out and Derek nodded. He let his head fall back, taking comfort in the light heartbeat of his children. "They're moving," Stiles said quietly, and Derek sat up quickly, hesitating before placing a hand on Stiles stomach.

"I can't feel anything," he said, his brow furrowed.

"Because it's too soon to feel it from the outside," Stiles said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what it said in those books I gave you." Okay, maybe if Derek had actually read the books, it would have been to most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, this makes up for the fact that you could hear the heartbeats before I could."

Derek snorted, sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest. After another five minute wait, a nurse stuck her head out, gesturing for Stiles to follow her.

"Just need to take a couple more x-rays," she says with a small smile as she fit a heavy bib over his chest and stomach.

"What's that for?" Derek asked, having not been able to come to Stiles' last appointment.

"It protects the babies from the x-rays," Stiles said, rolling his eyes as the nurse tried to usher Derek back behind to safe wall. After she was done she pulled the bib off and gestured for Derek to sit down. Derek hesitated, glancing over at Stiles before perching on the chair, reaching out to rub a hand over Stiles stomach.

"Why are you acting so weird?" The teen asked, his head cocked to the side. "Did someone lace your breakfast with Wolfsbane?"

"What? No. I'm not acting weird," Derek said, practically snarling at Stiles who rolled his eyes.

"Well your being nice to me, so that's weird," he mumbled and Derek pursed his lips.

"Well I figured I'd be nice while you were hurt. Don't worry, I'll stop." After that the two parents to be glared at fixed points in the wall, not talking even when the doctor asked questions. Stiles still didn't say anything when Derek pulled into the Stilinski's driveway. He simply hauled himself out of the low seats and marched into the house, giving Derek the finger as he slammed the door shut.

"Shit," Derek mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he backed out of the drive way.

* * *

"Arby's?" Steve asked, glancing at Stiles in the passenger seat.

"Makes me puke," Stiles grumbled, staring out of the window.

"Subway?"

"Makes me puke,"

"Chipotle?"

"Gives me heartburn."

Steve sighed, pulling into the Chipotle parking lot. Stiles had been moping around lately, which was nothing new around Christmas time. Stiles' mother had died around Christmas time when the boy was twelve and the holidays always made him sad.

"Everything either makes you puke or gives you heartburn right now," Steve said sternly.

"Not peanut-"

"No," Steve said, pointing a finger at Stiles across the gearshift. "Now that your jaw is unwired, you're not living off of god damn peanut butter and banana milkshakes. Now get your ass out of the car and get in line."

Stiles huffed, pulling himself slowly to his feet and kept his eyes on the ground as he walked inside.

"What's up with you?" Steve asked, throwing his arm around Stiles' shoulders as they stood in the short line. Stiles shrugged, glancing away. Once they had ordered and paid for their food ("Can we get it to go? That lady over there keeps staring at my stomach…") Stiles glanced back at his dad.

"Do you think she'd be disappointed in me?" He said quietly, glancing back out the window so he wouldn't meet the Sheriff's eyes.

"Your mom? Why would she be disappointed in you?" Steve asked, concern filling his voice.

"Because I'm pregnant at seventeen? I mean… I don't know what I mean. I just don't think she'd be happy about it if she was still here. I just…I'd never wanted to disappoint her…" Steve sighed, reaching over and squeezing Stiles' knee as he pulled into their driveway.

"Listen to me," Steve said quietly, shaking Stiles' leg a little to get the boy to look at him. "Your mother loved you so, so much. And she would never be disappointed in you. Unless, of course, if you were a murder. She might be a bit disappointed then." Stiles snorted, giving his dad a small smile as Steve kept talking. "So maybe these kids weren't planned, and maybe you are only seventeen. But she would have been here with you every step of the way, okay? Because she loved you, just as much as I do, and she would have loved these grandkids and spoiled them rotten. Don't you ever doubt that, okay?"

"I miss her," Stiles said, his eyes filling with tears as Steve bit his lip, nodding.

"I miss her, too," he whispered back. "How 'bout we go see her on Christmas? You can tell her about the babies and everything else going on, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad," Stiles whispered, glancing up at Steve through his eyelashes.

"How about we get inside and eat before our food gets cold. Then I'll listen to you complain for a couple hours about heartburn. Sound like a plan?"

"If I eat it will you buy me a milkshake?" Stiles asked, giving his dad the most pitiful look he could come up with.

"How about if you eat it I'll make you a milkshake," Steve said, opening his car door.

"It's not the same!" Stiles called after him, following his dad with a sigh.

* * *

A couple days after Christmas, the pack was all together at Jackson's house. They had done their own little Christmas, having done Secret Santa for presents. Stiles had complained, loudly, that his present was technically for the baby.

"It's not fair!" He said, crossing his arms awkwardly over his chest as he pouted. "It's bad enough that I had to buy something for Erica, who doesn't like me by the way. But now I don't even really get to use my Christmas present because it's all baby stuff."

"What he really means is thank you, Allison," Scott said, grinning at his girlfriend who snorted as Stiles sorted through the assorted diapers, baby books and clothes.

"This is for you, too, Stiles," Allison said, handing him a homemade coupon book filled with coupons for feet massages or back rubs, babysitting sessions, "daddy breaks," and other help for the rest of his pregnancy and once the babies were born. Each coupon had a different pack member associated with it. "We figured you'd like some free help. We can give you a little support so you don't go crazy."

"Wow. I'm sorry for being an ass," Stiles said, reaching over to hug Allison who grinned. "And I'm so cashing this one in tonight!" Stiles pulled out a coupon from the book and handing it to Isaac.

"Free foot rub. Really?" Isaac said, rolling his eyes.

"I guess I can wait until after dinner, but you're so rubbing my feet, wolf boy."

After a dinner of pizza and a game of Apples to Apples that Stiles was pretty sure everyone let him win, the pack gathered around the large flat screen in the basement to watch movies.

"Haha, we're not watching knocked up!" Stiles called from where he was laying on the coach, his feet in Isaac's lap as Allison slipped Bridesmaid's into the DVD player. "Oh my God, you're so good at that!" Stiles moaned as Isaac worked at his tired feet.

"Derek's not going to try to kill me for touching you again, is he?" Isaac asked warily as Stiles let his eyes fall shut.

"Hey, the rest of us didn't get to go to the Lakers game, so he obviously likes you best," Scott said, sitting on the other couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Where's Jackson and Danny?" Lydia asked, looking around. The wolves froze after a minute, Scott's cheeks turning red.

"Well apparently they've made up," Scott said awkwardly, not meeting Allison's eyes.

"It's weird that you know they're getting it on from four rooms over," Stiles said, his eyes shut. "Wait, does that mean you could hear me and Derek the night these two were made?"

"Ew, no," Lydia said, rolling her eyes. "There was a party going on, remember? We couldn't hear you."

"Oh, good," Stiles said, letting out another moan as Isaac pressed at his arches. The rest of the pack stayed quiet, laughing sometimes at the movie. About twenty minutes later, however, there was a scream loud enough that even the humans in the room could hear it.

"That didn't sound like a sex scream," Erica said, glancing around the room. That was when Jackson ran in the room, blood on his hands.

"Someone call Derek," He said, and Stiles could see that his hands were shaking.

"Jackson what happened?" The pregnant teen asked, sitting up carefully.

"Someone call Derek now!" Jackson yelled again, pulling at his hair, causing his locks to be blood stained. "I fucked up. I think Danny's dying." With that he ran out of the room again, his chest heaving.

"Scott, call Derek," Stiles said, following closely behind Jackson. He gasped as he walked in the room, one hand covering his mouth as the other went to his stomach. Deep gashes ran down Danny's chest and stomach, blood pouring out of the wounds and pooling under the teen. "Jackson what did you do?" Jackson growled slightly before shaking his head and pulling himself together.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered, taking Danny's hand as the goalie gasped for breath. "I don't what happened. I just lost control."

"Stiles," Danny gasped, his face pale.

"Hey Danny. Dan-o. Daniel. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Derek's on his way." Stiles ducked into the bathroom next door and came back with a towel. He approached the bed slowly, jumping slightly when Jackson growled at him. "Stop. I'm trying to help him. It's not going to do any good if he bleeds out before Derek gets here, okay?" Stiles gently placed the towel over the claw marks on Danny's stomach, pressing down slightly.

"It's hurts," Danny cries and Stiles grabbed his flailing hand.

"I know," he whispered, squeezing the digits to try and keep Danny awake. "I know it does."

"Derek's on his way," Scott said from the door and Stiles nodded, gently pressing at the wounds. Derek appeared less than five minutes later and Stiles was sure that he had broken every speed limit on the way there.

"Watch out," he growled, but it wasn't lost on Stiles that Derek gently pushed him into the chair in the corner of the room. Stiles huffed, placing his hand on his stomach and flinching when he realized it was covered in Danny's blood.

"You've got to do something," Jackson whimpered, his hand still latched onto Danny's. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I just lost control."

"Jackson, be quiet," Derek said, wincing as he pulled the towel off of Danny's chest.

"I don't want to die," the teen moaned under Derek and Stiles whimpered where he was sitting.

"You have to bite him. Please, you can't let him die," Jackson cried, staring at Derek with wide eyes.

"You have to say it," Derek said quietly to Danny, his eyes hooded. "Tell me you want the bite."

"Bite me," Danny gasped, his breathing coming in gasps. "Please, I don't want to die."

Stiles watched as Derek shifted into his wolf paint and he couldn't help but to gasp. He was going to watch Derek bite someone. This wasn't something he'd ever wanted to see, and Derek apparently picked up on that.

"Stiles," the alpha said quietly. "You don't have to stay for this. I'd rather you didn't."

"Yeah, good plan and everything," Stiles said, his voice high pitched. "But there's no way my pregnant ass can get out of this chair by myself."

Derek glanced back, groaning when he saw how low Stiles was sitting in the plush chair, his swollen stomach sitting up much further than normal while his butt was sunk low. He shook his head before turning back to Danny, ripping the boys shirt away. Stiles closed his eyes, trying not to watch. Before he knew what was going on, two hands touched his stomach, causing his eyes to fly open wide. Jackson stood in front of him, his eyes filled with tears, blocking his stomach's view of what was going on on the bed.

"I don't want them to see or hear this," Jackson whispered, flinching when Derek quietly counted to three before sinking his teeth into Danny's shoulder. Stiles screwed his eyes shut as Danny screamed, the sound bringing goose bumps to his skin until the boy passed out. Stiles could feel Jackson's teardrops soaking through his shirt as the boy sobbed, his hands shaking as they tried to block the sound from entering Stiles' stomach.

"I'm going to take him to my place," Derek said quietly, crouching to pick up Danny's unconscious form. "Just to keep an eye on him until the bite takes. Everything will be okay."

With that, Derek was gone and Jackson collapsed in front of Stiles, his body shaking with sobs.

"It's okay," Stiles whispered, carding his hand through Jackson's hair, thanking God that the teens parents were out of town. "Everything's going to be okay." Stiles only hoped he wasn't lying.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Pregnant, not fat. You're pregnant, Stiles, not fat," Stiles whispered to himself as he struggled to pull up his jeans, wiggling his hips to get the panel pulled up to the right place. "You look fine. You're pregnant, not fat. He's wanted you before and he'll want you again. Pregnant, not fat."

Five minutes later, Stiles stood still shirtless, pulling at his hair that he'd started to let grow out. His floor was littered with almost every maternity shirt he had and he bit his lip in frustration that everything was tight. Finally he sighed, picking up a sweater that Jackson had picked out but Stiles hadn't really liked. He groaned as he pulled the cream colored sweater over his head, shifting his weight as he tried to pull the sweater over his ever growing bump. After he got both the sweater and the panel of his pants in place, he looked in the mirror and whimpered.

"I'm fat," he groaned, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey kid, I've got the late shift tonight; New Year's Eve is always filled with idiots," Steve said from the door way, his eyes going wide. Stiles had spent the majority of Christmas break in sweats, claiming he couldn't be bothered trying to keep his panel in place. But here Stiles was, staring with a distressed look on his face as he tugged at a sweater that looked just a bit tight. "Umm, I have Wednesday off of work if you want to go shopping again," Steve said gently, and Stiles, who's eyes had looked a bit wet before Steve had started talking, started sobbing.

"I'm going to be so fat," he cried and Steve sighed, stepping into the room and perching on the edge of Stiles bed. He gestured for Stiles to sit next to him and the teen hesitated before doing so. Steve put his arm around Stiles' shoulders and the teens face crumpled again.

"Hey, stop that. You're pregnant, Stiles, not fat. There's nothing you can do about this right now, okay? And it's not like you'd planned on there being two babies in there when you bought clothes. You look fine. You look healthy, in fact."

"I have like five more months of this. I just…He's never going to want me like this…" Stiles whispered and Steve sighed, rubbing his hand over Stiles back.

"What did you have planned for your New Year's Eve?" Steve whispered and Stiles shrugged, looking away.

"I was going….I was going to try and talk to Derek. Just, you know, go to his place and try to work things through. No one's having a party so it wasn't like I had any other plans. I thought maybe I could talk him into giving me a chance…I wanted to look nice. And I hate this sweater but it's the only one that fits. And I just…He's not going to want me so I don't know why I'm trying so I might as well just go to bed." Steve let out a small huff of laughter, pulling Stiles' closer so he could place a kiss to his temple.

"Stop. Derek would be stupid not to want you. And you'll never know until you try. Now get up, get your shoes on and go win him over. I'm sure the twins will appreciate that. I believe in you." Stiles grinned up at his dad, his bottom lip shaking.

"Sorry. Sorry. I don't mean to be so over emotional…"

"I don't think you get a say in that for the next few months, bud; all those nice hormones running through you. Now finish getting ready. I'll be back in the morning after my shift. Good luck." Steve squeezed Stiles' shoulder once more. Stiles watched his father walk away before slowly climbing to his feet standing in front of the mirror.

"Pregnant, not fat," he mumbled one more time before nodding. "Okay, babies, let's go win over your daddy."

* * *

Stiles was pretty sure most people felt smarter while pregnant. Most people probably thought more about self-preservation; going above and beyond protecting themselves so they could protect the unborn child growing in side of them.

Stiles, though, didn't get that intuition.

That was the only explanation as to why a five month pregnant boy was walking into the abandoned train station the pack used for the full moon on the on the night of the full moon.

He'd been distracted; that was his only excuse as to why he didn't realize why Lydia and Jackson weren't having a New Year's Eve Party. Or why Allison had asked if he wanted to hang out because Scott would be busy. Or why everyone had seemed on edge. It was the full moon; Danny's first full moon, in fact, and all the wolves were going to be there to lend their support. Stiles, apparently, hadn't gotten the memo.

It was common knowledge in the pack that Jackson still had issues controlling his wolf on the night of the full moon. Erica was just as bad. And that was why Derek chained them up each month, staying in the depot to stop them should they break loose and try to run. So that's why Stiles wasn't surprised to see the two chained to seats inside the broken down train. He could also see Danny fighting against his own set of chains as the moon raised in the sky.

"D-d-Derek?" Stiles called, his voice shaking as he realized that maybe this was the worst idea he'd ever had. "Derek, are you here?"

The teen froze as three sets of golden eyes turned to stare at him. Jackson's handsome face looked distorted as fur covered most of it. Erica's features were pulled in grotesque ways. Danny had obviously been scratching at his arms and face, deep scratches marring his skin. When the goalie saw Stiles he pulled roughly at his chains, snarling.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jumped, his hand going to his stomach as Isaac appeared behind him, completely human. He took a couple deep breaths, glaring at the teen.

"You scared me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Isaac asked, glancing over at the wolves in train. Stiles could see him crane his neck as if looking into the window. He nodded to himself before turning back to Stiles, a brow raised.

"Well you look pretty good for it being the full moon. Arrr-ooh?" Stiles flinched when Danny growled from inside the train, pulling harder at the chains holding him still.

"Are you seriously stupid enough to be here? Tonight?" Isaac growled, reaching out to grab Stiles arm and escort him out of the depot.

"Wait, stop. I need to talk to Derek, is he here? I stopped at his apartment but he wasn't there so I came here. I just really need to talk to him." Isaac's jaw jutted out, his eyes falling shut.

"It's really not a good time, Stiles. Talk to him tomorrow, okay?" Isaac tried to pull Stiles to the door but as he shifted positions, Stiles saw something that made him freeze.

"Oh my God," he whispered, his eyes wide. Derek was huddled in the corner of the train, chain much heavier than those holding even Jackson tying him to the seats. The headband that Stiles knew they normally used on Erica was screwed into his skull and his eyes were red. "What's he doing here? Why is he shifted? Isaac what the hell?"

"Stiles?" a voice said behind him and Stiles turned to see Scott staring at him. "Seriously? I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to be here tonight!"

"I forgot when the moon was, okay?" Stiles yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Now why the hell is Derek shifted? He was born a wolf; he's supposed to be able to handle this better than all of you!"

"Get him out of here," Isaac said over his head, glancing back at Danny who had managed to pull one hand free. "Now!"

Stiles watched with wide eyes as Danny pulled his other hand free and came bounding out of the train at him.

"Move, Stiles, move!" Scott yelled, trying to pull Stiles along with him but Stiles was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide. He crouched down on himself, trying to protect his stomach as a clawed hand swiped at his arm, breaking the skin with deep claw marks.

"Danny!" Isaac yelled, shifting quickly to pull the newly turned wolf away from Stiles.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Stiles whimpered, still trying to cover his stomach as he panicked that Isaac wouldn't be able to handle Danny. And then he heard another loud clank of metal and glanced up with wide eyes as Derek pulled himself free. The shackles still hung from his wrist like metal bracelets and the Alpha didn't even bother pulling the metal headband off his head as he raced at the group, throwing himself between Danny and Stiles and roaring loudly at his new beta. Stiles leg shook as Danny cowered in fear, slowly walking back into the train with his hypothetical tail between his legs.

Stiles stared on with wide eyes as Derek turned his own red eyes on Stiles. Stiles froze as the Alpha pushed closer into Stiles' personal space, his teeth bared.

"D-Derek?" he whispered quietly, holding up his hands in caution. His injured arm twitched and he could feel the twins move around, picking up on his fear. "Derek, can you hear me? You're scaring me." Stiles tried to stifle another yelp as Derek's hand darted out to pull Stiles' injured arm closer to him. Before Stiles could say anything, a small pink tongue darted out of Derek's mouth, steadily licking at the scratches on the teen's arm. "I, uh, what?"

"Okay, that's weird," Scott mumbled, staying by Stiles' side incase Derek lost control. The two boy's watched in amazement as the scratches seemed to grow smaller, the flowing blood stopping. After another few licks, Derek pulled away, glaring at Stiles as he turned to go back to the train. He growled at Danny as he passed, throwing himself into the corner and glaring at Isaac as if to say lock me up again. "Come on, Stiles," Scott whispered, pulling at Stiles' good arm toward the door to the depot.

"But- but- Derek. And Isaac…" Stiles trailed off, letting Scott take his keys out of his jacket pocket and lead him to his jeep.

"It's okay. Isaac's got everything under control."

* * *

Steve had never been more thankful for overzealous deputies. Because of them, he was able to go home and enjoy brining in the New Year in his own house. He faltered a moment when he pulled into the drive-way, seeing Stiles' jeep parked there. He let himself in through the garage door, hesitating when he heard voices in the kitchen. He shrugged off his jacket, listening to Stiles and Scott talk quietly.

"I can't believe you are so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?" Scott hissed, and from where he was sitting Steve could see their first aid kit sitting out on the kitchen table.

"I wasn't, okay? You don't have to keep reminding me," Stiles mumbled, sucking in a breath as Scott apparently tried to clean out his wounds.

"Well it's a good thing Derek was at least somewhat in control of himself tonight," Scott said, and Steve could see him dig through the first aid kit for some gauze.

"He licked me," Stiles deadpanned, and Steve raised a brow, thoroughly confused. "He scared the hell out of me, and then he liked me."

"Well it's a good thing he did, or you'd probably need stitches. Make a mental note that wolf spit apparently has healing powers." Steve could feel his brows grow higher up his forehead, stopping himself from running into the kitchen.

"Why did he need tied up tonight?" Stiles asked quietly and Scott sighed. "I mean Derek was born a werewolf, Scott. He learned to control it right after he hit puberty. Why did you guys tie him up tonight?"

"I don't know if it's my place…" Scott said, sighing again when Stiles glared at him. "He said he's been denying his wolf his mate. Apparently the wolf is fighting back and it was harder to control. He said he didn't trust himself and asked us to keep him from hurting anyone."

"His…He has a mate?" Stiles said, and although Steve was confused, he could tell Stiles was hurting.

"I don't know who it is. He just said he was protecting them and couldn't get close and to not ask questions." The two teens were quiet for a moment before Scott let out a huff and said: "I can't believe you can honestly think you can keep up with werewolves when you're five months pregnant."

That's when Steve stepped in, letting the door he had been holding open slam shut. He marched into the kitchen, reaching out to grab Stiles' chin and force his head up.

"Dad, what? I-"

"Are you on drugs?" Steve said, his voice misleadingly calm. "Please tell me you aren't stupid enough to be on drugs when you're pregnant with my grandchildren."

"What? No! I'm not!"

"Werewolves, Stiles? You honestly believe Derek is a werewolf? Damn it, Stiles! Don't you remember what happened to Dave Snyder's baby when he used while he was pregnant? The baby was stillborn!"

"Dad, I'm not on drugs!" Stiles yelled out, his eyes wide and filled with tears. He crossed his gauze wrapped arm around his stomach as he tried to pull his face out of his father's hand. He glanced at Scott who nodded at him. "Just…Just show him Scott. But don't give him a heart attack."

Steve let his hand drop from Stiles face as he turned to Scott. His eyes were wide as the teen's eyes turned gold, his teeth and hair and nails elongating. Scott took a deep breath, glancing up at Steve as he looked back and forth between Scott and Stiles.

"I told you I wasn't on drugs," Stiles mumbled, crossing his other arm over his stomach and looking down.

"You…You're a werewolf," Steve said stupidly, opening and closing his mouth.

"Yes," Scott said, his voice a little slurred because of his teeth.

"And Derek?"

"Alpha werewolf," Stiles said, not looking up.

"And the babies?"

"Might be a little furry every full moon once they reach puberty. And by might, I mean will totally be a little furry every full moon once they reach puberty."

"Holy shit," Steve said, fumbling around behind him to open his liquor cabinet. He took a swig from the whiskey before staring at the teens in front of him.

"Well that went well," Scott said, shifting back. Stiles snorted, shaking his head.

* * *

Stiles sat on the couch the next day, his feet folded underneath him as he read the binder Derek had given him. He scratched idly at the gauze still wrapped around his arm, biting his lip as he read of ways to calm the babies during the full moon. He glanced up with a brow raised when the doorbell rang, Steve crossing behind him to open it.

"Happy New Year, Sherriff Stilinski," a familiar voice said and Stiles froze, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Victoria," Steve said, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"I was just wondered if I could have a little chat with Stiles. Just something about Derek," Victoria Argent said, and Stiles could hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke. Scott and Stiles had explained everything they could think of the Steve the night before, including how the Argent's hunt werewolves and Victoria trying to kill the babies.

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea, Victoria," Steve said, and Stiles tried to take in a deep breath as he heard her heels try to push the door open as Steve began to shut it.

"It won't take long, Sheriff. I promise." Steve glanced back at Stiles, his brow furrowed in worry at how deeply Stiles was breathing. Stiles locked eyes with his dad, shaking his head frantically.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but I'm going to have to say no. I have to protect mine, just as you believe you're protecting yours." With that Steve slammed the door shut, locking it quickly before bounding across the room and pulling Stiles into his arms. "Breathe. Deep breaths, Stiles. Come on, breathe." Stiles desperately sucked in deep breaths, his short fingernails digging into his father's arms.

"I don't…I don't want her anywhere near me," Stiles gasped, finally keeping the panic down. "I don't want her near me or the babies. I don't trust her."

"I know," Steve said quietly, still rubbing Stiles' back. "I'll do my best to keep her away. Now are you okay?"

"I uh…I guess," Stiles mumbled, looking down as his cheeks turned red.

"Been a while since I've seen you have one of those," Steve said quietly, looking down at his son with worry.

"I had one right after the accident when I was with Derek on the way to my appointment. But that's it. I really don't get them much anymore," Stiles said quietly, picking at the gauze around his arm. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Hey, stop that," Steve said, reaching out and squeezing Stiles arm. "I'm the one that's supposed to take care of you, okay? Don't worry about me." Stiles nodded, stifling a yawn. "Why don't you go take a nap? You look tired."

"Um, yeah. That actually sounds like a good idea…" Stiles trailed off, pushing himself off the couch with a little difficulty. "Love you, dad," Stiles whispered as he walked past, and Steve gave him a sad smile.

"Love you, too, buddy."

* * *

Steve was sitting in his chair drinking a beer when there was a knock at the front door. With a sigh he climbed to his feet, checking the peep hole before sighing again. He swung the door open to see a pale, worried Derek Hale.

"Alpha," Steve said, his posture straight as he watched Derek's reaction. Derek froze, his eyes darting around before he let out a defeated breath.

"Scott really did tell you," Derek sighed, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Kind of had to after I overheard him and Stiles talking about werewolves and accused my son of being on drugs."

"Is Stiles…Is he okay?" Derek asked quietly, staring at his feet. Steve sighed, swinging the door open wider.

"Come on in, Derek." Derek followed the Sheriff into the living room, perching on the edge of the couch. Steve handed him a beer and Derek paced it from hand to hand, not opening it.

"Is he okay?" Derek asked and Steve nodded, glancing up at the ceiling above him.

"He's asleep. Between whatever drama you guys had last night and Victoria Argent stopping by the house this afternoon causing him to spiral into a panic attack, he's pretty tired."

"She was here?" Derek asked, his eyes flashing red as he looked around.

"I didn't let her past the front door, if that's what you're asking. She didn't get anywhere close to him and she won't if I have anything to say about it."

"His, um. How's his arm?"

"It looked a lot better than it did when I saw it last night. And I'm assuming from the way Scott talked it was a lot worse before you got to it. So thanks for that."

"He should have never been there. I don't know what he was thinking. It took everything I had to keep myself together…"

"Scott said you had a mate," Steve said, and Derek's jaw shut with an audible click. "And that you're shifting with the moon because you're denying it."

"That's not really any of your business," Derek said, his jaw clenched shut.

"It's Stiles, isn't it?" Steve asked and Derek dug his fingers into his knees. "I've seen the way you look at him. And it's not just the "he's carrying my kids" kind of look."

"You can't tell him," Derek said quietly, glancing at Steve. "I'm trying to keep him safe. Do you know what other packs would do to the mate of an Alpha? Besides, everything I touch breaks, anyway…"

"You've got to tell him at some point, Derek. He deserves to know. And by the looks of you, you're not fairing much better. Wouldn't it be better to just…Give in to your wolf? Is that how it works? Shouldn't you just try to make it happy?"

"If I was trying to make my wolf happy," Derek deadpanned, rubbing at his eyes, "I would jump your son every time I saw him. I don't think you'd like me humping him in the middle of the grocery store."

"Funny," Steve glared, rolling his eyes. "There has to be some middle ground. Because, son, you look like you've been through hell in back and there are a lot more full moons coming."

Derek and Steve sat silently, and Steve could tell that Derek's ears were tuned into what must have been Stiles breathing. Finally Derek let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"I'll tell him. Before the babies are born, I will. But right now…Can I go up and see him? I won't wake him up, I promise. I just want to check myself he's okay." Steve was quiet for a moment, his fingers steepled together.

"If I tell you no, you'll just climb in his window, won't you? And yes, he and Scott told me about your little packs preferred way of entering the house."

"I'm not going to lie, I probably will if you say no," Derek said, the streak of arrogance filling him again that made Steve smile.

"Go on up. I'm assuming you know the way from the front door that you never seem to use?" Derek nodded, moving quickly towards the stairs.

"Thanks, Mr. Stilinski," Derek said quietly from the middle of the stair case.

"Call me Steve," the Sheriff called and Derek smiled, silently running up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mnnnh…No Danny, no!" Stiles mumbled, tossing back and forth on the bed. Derek perched on the edge of the window, biting his lip as he furrowed his brow in concern. The gauze that had been wrapped around Stiles' injured arm had fallen away, and the Alpha could see the wound was mostly healed. That didn't save Stiles from the nightmares, apparently.

"Danny!" Stiles shouted again, whimpering as he rolled away from Derek, one hand holding his stomach. "Babies, no."

Derek climbed to his feet slowly, watching in worry as Stiles continued to toss and turn. He crouched down next to the bed so he was looking into Stiles' face. He sighed, reaching out a still shaky hand to touch Stiles' arm gently.

"It's okay," he whispered, rubbing up and down Stiles' arm. "You're okay. You're safe. You and that babies are safe."

Stiles whimpered again, his heart rate slowing down to a more normal rate and his face looking less pinched. His head shook back and forth on the pillow, his eyelids fluttering.

"'Der…no want me…I'm sorry…" he continued to mumble and Derek sighed, biting his lip.

"It's okay," he whispered again, squeezing Stiles arm gently. "I still want you." Stiles seemed to calm down, curling on his side and holding his healing arm protectively to his chest. With a last sigh, Derek climbed to his feet, climbing out of the window and shutting it carefully.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to us, Mr. Stilinski?" Lydia asked sweetly, sitting down across the table at the diner from the Sherriff. Allison slid in next to her, giving the Sherriff a small smile. They had about an hour before they had to be at school and the Sherriff to work.

"Ladies, I'm assuming you had a good first day back to school yesterday? No problems?" Steve asked, taping his coffee cup and giving the waitress a nod when she asked if he wanted a refill.

"Unless you count Mr. Harris being out to make everyone's life a living hell, and Stiles crying when we talked about dissecting frogs, then no problems what so ever," Lydia said and Allison laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Stiles is always complaining about him," the Sherriff said with a fond smile. "And I wasn't aware of his affinity for frogs…Now, I was wondering if I could get you ladies to help me with some things?"

"Sure, Mr. Stilinski. What did you need?" Allison asked, thanking the waitress as she sat a water down in front of her.

"Well a couple things; I'm planning on moving the rooms around in the house. I was going to move into my old office on the first floor, let Stiles take over my bedroom, and turn Stiles' room into a nursery. And I wanted it to be a surprise. So I was wondering if I could get you to take Stiles out of town for a weekend. I'll pay for the hotel, maybe go shopping and whatever else you want to do to keep him out of the house for a couple days just so the boys and I can get everything moved around and paint the nursery?"

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, Mr. Stilinski," Lydia said, her eyes sparkling. "Do you need help decorating the nursery, too?"

"I figured we'd just paint it a neutral color for now, and then Stiles can tell us how he wants it decorated. But I'm sure he'd love your help. Now, for the second thing, I was wondering about a baby shower?"

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Stilinski," Allison said, looking at Lydia and grinning. "We've already started planning it. We just need to take Stiles to register for stuff. Maybe we can do that that weekend, too."

"That sounds good to me," Steve said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Do you girls need any money for this? A place to have it? Any help from me?"

"We've got everything covered Mr. Stilinski. Does next weekend work for you?" Allison said, her grin growing bigger.

"Sounds wonderful. Now order some breakfast; I'd hate for Stiles to think I'm using you girls and not feeding you." Allison and Lydia shared a grin, opening their menus.

* * *

"Stiles! Wait!" a voice called and Stiles groaned, letting his head fall back as he stopped at the end of the hallway. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, turning to see Danny running to him. He had managed to avoid the goalie the first day back to classes, but it looked like he wasn't going to be that lucky today.

"Hey," he said quietly, pulling the sleeves of his new shirt down over his hands, blocking the faint scratch marks on his arms.

"I am so sorry," Danny said with no introduction. "I really didn't mean to; I mean, I knew it was you but my wolf wouldn't stop and I couldn't do anything…I tried to fight it; I mean you're pregnant with the  _Alpha's_  pups! What the hell was I thinking? But you're okay, right? I mean, it wasn't like with me…"

"Danny, I'm okay," Stiles said, what little resolve he had failing. He sighed, pulling up his sleeve to show Danny his arm. "I don't know if it's all of you, or just the Alpha, but werewolf spit has healing powers. And your scratches weren't near as bad as what Jackson did to you. I'm fine. The babies are fine. Everything's fine. I just need a little space from the pack right now…" Stiles trailed off, biting his lip when Danny physically flinched.

"Jackson won't talk to me. Neither will Erica, Boyd or Isaac, which is awkward because Isaac lives in my fucking pool house. Derek keeps saying everyone will come around but I'm just so lost. I mean…I wanted the bite, but I didn't want to happen so I'd be isolated from everyone. I'm…I don't know."

"God, Danny," Stiles groaned, his hand going to his aching back. "I'm sorry. I know this sucks. I'm sorry. I won't close you out, too." Danny let out a small whimper before throwing himself into Stiles' arm. Stiles took a stumbling step back before wrapping his arm around Danny, the twins kicking happily away as he accepted another member of the pack.

* * *

A week passed and Stiles had never been so excited for a Friday. He'd only had one minor melt down which involved the frog he and Danny had had to dissect being pregnant which caused Stiles to sob for hours, but other than that he was pretty sure he'd been keeping his emotions in check. He just had to get through chemistry, then he was off to LA for the weekend with Allison, Lydia, and Erica. He was so excited that even Erica couldn't put a damper on his mood. He laughed as Isaac stole the paper Jackson had been skimming while walking down the hallway, letting out a cry of laughter as Jackson cursed and chased after him. Stiles took a gulp out of his water bottle, turning down the hallway to Mr. Harris' room. The teacher met him at the door, a bored look on his face.

"Hey, Mr. Harris," Stiles said, shifting from one foot to the other. "Do you think I can get a bathroom pass before class starts?"

"Considering you're spending the day in the library, Mr. Stilinski, you'll have to ask the librarian for that," the teacher said, shoving a pile of papers into Stiles' arms.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his brow raising. He shifted slightly, remembering how much he had to pee.

"We're working with chemicals today, Mr. Stilinski. Chemicals that aren't safe for your…children. You'll spend the period in the library, researching the mechanism of the reaction and why we get the product we get. You'll have a four page paper on your findings ready for me on Monday. Now give this pass to Mrs. Baker and get out of my sight."

Stiles sighed, taking the papers and turning on his toes. He hesitated as he passed the bathroom, sighing again as he back tracked and went in, letting out a whimper of relief. That babies were constantly kicking at his bladder lately, and since Dr. Jeffers had told him he needed to drink more water, he was having to use the restroom constantly.

Stiles continued onto the library, turning in his pass and taking a seat at an empty table in the back. He read through the papers Mr. Harris had given him, taking another sip of his water. After he read through all the information twice, he climbed to his feet again, his hand on his back as he brought his pass book to the librarian.

"May I go to my locker, please?" he asked, giving Mrs. Baker a small smile. "I didn't realize I'd need my book today since we always do lab on Friday. I also didn't expect to be kicked out of lab," Stiles said with a frown as he brought his hand from his back to his swollen stomach.

"Of course, sweetheart," she said, taking his book and filling out the pass section. "How's your daddy doing? I haven't seen him in quite some time."

"Um, he's good," Stiles said, chewing on his lip. "Working a lot and excited about being a grandpa."

"That's good to hear! Now hurry up, I'm sure you have homework." Stiles nodded, smiling as he left the library. He frowned, turning back when he heard high heels but shaking his head when he didn't see anyone.

While Stiles was out of the library, he never saw Victoria Argent enter the room, stopping to pour a powder into his water bottle. The red head paused to smile at Mrs. Baker, letting the librarian know that Victoria would be her sub next week. She was gone before Stiles returned, frowning down at his book as he idly sipped his water. He cocked an eyebrow at the odd taste to his water but shrugged, turning back to his notes. He was the Sherriff's kid, so he'd heard the never leave your drink unattended speech a million times; but he was pretty sure that didn't apply to school.

* * *

"I'm so ready to get out of here!" Lydia called, a grin on her face as she slammed her locker shut. "My mom sprung for massages for all of us, too. I figured preggo could use one, too."

"And we get to go register for his baby shower gifts!" Allison said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"I'm just glad he's letting me go," Erica said with a shrug, running a hand through her hair.

"Stilinski!" Lydia called, seeing Stiles standing in the doorway of the library. "Get a move on! We're getting out of here!" Lydia frowned as she truly took Stiles in. He was pale, sweat covering his forehead. His limbs seemed to shake, his right hand gripping the door frame tightly as he dragged his bookbag slowly behind him. "Stiles, are you okay?" She asked, taking a step forward as Stiles stumbled, leaning heavily against the wall as he tried to walk towards them. Erica lurched forward, catching him when he fell just before he hit the ground.

"Stiles!" Allison gasped, running forward to help the wolf lower the teen to the ground.

"'urts," Stiles moaned, his teeth chattering. A rash seemed to be covering his skin and his eyes looked glassy.

"Call 911," Allison whispered, running a hand through Stiles' hair. Erica did as she was asked, Lydia crouched down next to him.

"He smells like wolfsbane…" The red head said after a moment and Allison's eyes grew wide.

"And so does his water bottle," Erica said with a frown. The girls looked up when they heard the click of high heels.

"And my mother's here," Allison said, shaking her eyes as she looked skyward. "Hold on, Stiles, you're going to be okay."

* * *

Everything hurt. He was so cold that he couldn't stop shaking and his teeth were chattering loudly. His skin itched, and he felt like there were a million ants crawling through his veins. Someone shined a light in his eyes Stiles moaned as he tried to swat the hand away.

"Temperature's at 104 and rising. Breathe sounds are weak. How are the babies?" a voice said, and Stiles couldn't help the whimper that escaped him at how loud it sounded.

"Their heart rates are a little high, but they seem stable. They're very active, probably responding to Genim's distress." Another voice said quietly and Stiles groaned.

"No!" he cried trying to pull away from the hands that were poking at him. "Not my name!"

"Stiles, honey," a familiar voice said and it took him blinking a few times for him to realize it was Scott's mom. "We're just trying to help you. You have to calm down."

"It hurts!" he moaned, letting out a cry as a needle was stuck into his arm and another person fit tubes up his nose.

"Should we start him on-"

"No! You can't give a pregnant-"

"Do we know what he ingested?"

Everyone was talking at once and Stiles was so cold. He just wanted it all to stop. He needed to know his babies were safe.

"Doctor, he's bleeding," a nurse said, and there was more hustle as bodies crowded around him. He could feel cramping in his stomach and let out a sob, trying to roll on his side.

"Wolfsbane," he moaned, his arm laying over his eyes to try to block out the bright light. "She's trying to kill me! Don't let her kill me! Don't let her kill my babies or my pack! She gave me wolfsbane!"

"He's delirious," a voice mumbled, and Stiles let out a whimper because he knew he wasn't. "We're going to need to sedate him, give his body sometime to fight back."

"What? No! I want to go home!" Stiles yelled, trying to get his limbs to follow his commands and fight back.

"We need to restrain him," the initial loud voice said and Stiles screamed, trying to fight as hard as he could as hands strapped his arms to his side. He cried loud, his entire body hurting as the straps were pulled tight and someone came at him with a needle, stabbing it into his IV.

"She's trying to kill me," he moaned, his speech becoming slurred as his vision finally went to black.

* * *

Derek paced the waiting room, letting out a loud huff every time he turned. Steve and Scott sat perched on the chairs, Scott whispering to Allison and Steve trying to pick the paint off his hand. Originally he had gotten all the boys in the pack to agree to help paint the nursery. Then Jackson and Danny got into a fight, Isaac got a call from Danny's dad saying his father's sister was filing for custody for him (which judging by the kids reaction, that wasn't a good thing), and then Derek, Danny, Isaac, and Jackson had all taken off for Mr. Whittemore's office to see what kind of paperwork they had to fill out for Isaac to become an emancipated minor before his aunt showed up. The teen had been so upset that Steve couldn't even fault Derek for having to leave and take care of his pack. So that had left Steve with Scott, who painted like a two year old.

They hadn't gotten very fall into painting, only one wall being completely finished, when Scott's phone had rang. Steve was just getting ready to tell him that he didn't have to stay when the teen turned to him with wide eyes.

"Stiles is in the hospital," he said, hanging up his phone. "Allison says she thinks her mom slipped him wolfsbane. Which wouldn't normally bother a human but since he's caring wolf babies, it's like a super bad allergic reaction."

And that was all it took for Steve to be dropping his paint brush, grabbing his keys, and speeding off to the hospital. He'd called Derek on the way and had met him in the parking lot, the Alpha cursing and swearing to kill the woman who had harmed his mate and pups yet again.

"Down boy," Steve had said, gesturing for Derek to lead the way into the waiting room. That had been two hours ago, and they still didn't have any information. Finally he heard a door swing open, and Derek stopped pacing, his head cocked to the side as a short woman approached them.

"Sherriff Stilinski," she said, shaking his hand. "Mr…?"

"Derek Hale," Derek said, his voice shaking as he offered his hand to the doctor. "I'm the babies other father."

"Right. Well it appears your son was exposed to Aconitum. He's very lucky because this flower can be very deadly. He's exhibited a lot of symptoms of a bad allergic reactions, but we've got him as stabilized as we can right now and he's resting."

"Are the babies okay?" Derek asked, glancing at Steve who nodded.

"What took so long for us to get him stabilized was the fact that the Aconitum was causing cramping and bleeding, both of which were able to get stopped. We're giving him a little extra blood and something to try to get his fever down and under control. We have Genim in the ICU at the moment. He's sedated, just to give his body a little help at getting this out of his system. His fever has been high; it was at 104 when he came in and rising. That's causing him to be delirious so we had to restrain him to keep him for harming himself or pulling his IV when he wakes. Once we can get his fever under control and the Aconitum out of his system, we should be able to take him out of the ICU. Right now we just have to wait."

"I-uh… Okay," Derek said, swallowing thickly as Steve sunk back down in his chairs. "But they'll be alright, right? Stiles and the babies?"

"We caught this early, and got the bleeding and cramping stopped. Everyone should be fine."

"Thank God," Steve mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Can we see him?"

"For a little while," the doctor said, giving him a small smile. "He needs to rest."

* * *

Later that night, Derek sat in the chair next to Stiles bed, watching as Stiles' chest gently rose and fell. The white restraints were still wrapped around his wrist, and it took him constantly telling himself it was for Stiles' safety to keep himself from taking them off. He hated the smells of hospitals, the disinfectants and the sick. He focused on the steady beep of the heart monitor letting him now Stiles was okay, and the machine that was keeping track of the babies, making sure there were no more close calls for them that night, either.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, reaching out and taking Stiles' hand gently in his. "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe. God, you're only five months along and you've already been in the hospital because of this bitch twice. But I swear, from here on out, I'm going to keep you safe. All of you."

Derek reached out, hesitantly placing his hand on Stiles' rounded stomach, giving a small smile when he felt two faint kicks. That was the first time he'd ever been able to feel it and it was the best feeling in the world. He froze when he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and fell back into the chair, pretending to be asleep.

The Alpha was expecting the nurse to wake him up and kick him out. They were only supposed to spend fifteen minutes at a time in the ICU room, and Derek had already been there for forty-five minutes. He tensed up, however when the nurse gently covered him with a blanket and pulled him forward to stick a pillow behind his head. He blinked his eyes open, looking at her with confusion.

"Melissa told me it would be pointless to kick you out. And he's just sleeping anyway, so it's not like you're bothering him. Have a good night's sleep, Daddy," she said with a small smile as she let herself out of the small room. Derek gave her a small smile, intending to do just that. He'd need to rest up; he had a hunter to deal with.

 


	11. Chapter 11

They had caught him.  _Oh my God_  they had caught him. The Argent's had him and they were going to torture him and kill his babies and then they were going to kill the pack.

That was the only thing Stiles could think of when he woke up with his arms strapped to his sides. His head throbbed and his vision swam as he tried to sit up, pulling as hard as he could against the restraints. He whimpered, his head turning back and forth on the scratchy pillow.

"No," he moaned, letting out a choked sob when a blurry figure moved into his line of sight and wrapped their hands around his wrists. "Let me go."

"Stiles?" The voice said and it sounded like he was underwater.

"Please don't hurt me," he moaned, trying to turn in on himself and letting out another sob when his arms were held tight. "Please don't hurt my babies. I don't know anything. P-p-p-please! I don't know where the pack is!"

"Stiles, calm down," the voice said, and Stiles let out a sob as his vision started to fade. "Breathe, Stiles." His voice caught in his throat as the world tilted and he lost consciousness again.

* * *

"No," a chocked moan came from the bed and Derek quickly climbed to his feet, moving to Stiles line of sight. The teen had been resting fitfully for the last three hours, but he had yet to be conscious enough to speak. "Let me go."

"Stiles?" Derek whispered quietly, his brow furrowing as the boy pulled roughly at the restraints. He wrapped his hands gently around Stiles wrist, holding him still.

"Please don't hurt me," Stiles whimpered, and Derek's eye grew wide, finally understanding that Stiles thought he'd been captured by the Argent's. "Please don't hurt my babies. I don't know anything!"

"Stiles, calm down," Derek whispered quietly, placing one hand on Stiles' swollen stomach. "Breathe, Stiles. Breathe. You're safe. I've got you. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you"

"Please," the pregnant boy whispered, his bleary eyes rolling back in his head.

"Is everything okay? His heart rate went up?" Melissa asked from the doorway, a worried look on her face.

"You need to take these off," Derek said, his face stern as he gestured to the restraints. "He thinks he's been kidnapped by the Argent's and that they're going to torture him. You need to take these off. Now." Melissa, who had been filled in on the whole werewolf situation of Beacon Hills, bit her lip and nodded. She rushed forward, shakily taking the restraints off his wrist and sliding them off the bed. She ran a hand down the side of face, then rubbed his stomach slightly before stepping back and turning to Derek.

"You should really get some sleep, Derek. It'll be a while before he's lucid. It spread through his system quickly and it'll take a couple days to pull his fever down. He won't even know you're gone."

"I can't leave him. I can't…I don't want him to be by himself right now…" Melissa sighed, giving Derek a sad smile.

"Well then get some sleep in here. The pack needs you, too."

* * *

The babies were dead. No-no Derek was dead. Or was it his dad? Oh God no it was Isaac. He'd never been able to save Isaac!

Stiles was confused. His head was so fuzzy and he had no idea what was going on. He had no since of time and he just wanted to wake up. He needed to know that the babies were okay.

No wait, no. It was Derek who'd been caught by the Argent's trying to save him, right?

No, no, no it was his dad that was held at gunpoint by another lunatic at the police station. That's what it was.

No, oh God, he remembered now. They had found Isaac in the chest freezer in his father's basement. He'd been covered in bruises and he'd suffocated in there. Oh God, how had the werewolf not healed?

Stiles just wanted to go home.

* * *

"You look like hell," Melissa said, and Derek jumped, his heart beating out of his chest. He blinked several times, his eyes finally landing on the nurse who was taking Stiles' blood pressure. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be able to sneak up on an Alpha Werewolf?"

"It's…It's complicated," Derek said quietly, rubbing at his eyes.

"Scott explained it to me. You're denying yourself your mate and your wolf isn't happy about it. That and the fact that Stiles is sick means you're sick and getting sicker. Does that explain it?"

"I. Uh. Yeah," Derek whispered, watching the steady rise and fall of Stiles' chest. "Is he getting better?"

"His fever is falling."

"Thank God," Derek whispered. "I don't think I can handle any more of the delirious hallucinations…"

"I heard they were pretty bad," Melissa says, giving him a sad smile as she marked the teen's blood pressure in his chart.

"Let's see, there was getting kidnaped by the Argent's. Then he apparently thought the twins were dead, regardless of how many times I told him they were okay and made him touch his stomach. Then he thought I was killed saving him from the Argent's. That was followed by his dad getting shot by some psychopath at the police station. Or there's my personal favorite; Isaac's dad killing him before any of us found out he was being abused. Which, by the way, we're not telling Isaac about that one. He's already skittish enough. But yeah, they've been bad."

"I'm sorry you've had to watch that," Melissa said quietly, sticking a needle into Stiles' IV.

"Ha. His dad and I have had to witness him go through these horribly depressing nightmares. But when Scott and Isaac sat with him while I went home to change? Do you know what he apparently saw then?"

"What?" Melissa said with a small smile.

"He was riding through downtown Beacon Hills on a pink unicorn named Butters. A unicorn," Derek deadpanned and Melissa snorted, shaking her head.

"Well his fever is almost normal. He should wake up pretty soon and be okay. It'll be over soon." Derek nodded, reaching out and taking Stiles' hand. He wasn't afraid of acting in front of Scott's mom; she knew about his mate and that was okay. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I…" Derek trailed off, his jaw snapping shut with an audible click. "I think I have to. I can't keep hurting him or putting him in danger like this. I just…I just thought if I could keep him away I'd keep him safe."

"Fate works in mysterious ways…" Melissa said, squeezing Derek's shoulder as she walked past.

* * *

There was an obnoxious beeping sound in his ears and something in his nose. Stiles whimpered, curling on his side and trying to pull his knees to his chest, stopping with a raised brow when his stomach got in his way.

Oh. Right. He was pregnant. He remembered that.

As he tried to turn on his other side, the needle in his arm pulled and he slowly blinked open his eyes. Okay, so he was in the hospital. He racked his mind, trying to remember what had happened but nothing came to mind. Stiles could see two machines in his line of sight. One seemed to be beeping with his heartbeat. The other machine had leads attached to his stomach and he watched as two jagged lines crossed the screen, apparently tracking his children's heart rates. He placed a shaky hand on his swollen stomach, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt two kicks from different areas of his stomach.

"Stiles?" a quiet voice whispered and Stiles took a deep breath, rolling over on his back and blinking up at the ceiling. "Stiles, are you awake?"

"I," Stiles said, clearing his throat a couple times. "Uh, yeah."

"Here, drink," the voice said, and as Stiles let the straw fit into his mouth he saw Derek watching him with worried eyes. The wolf had dark bags under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. "How are you feeling?"

"I…tired? And my head kind of hurts." Stiles swallowed, rubbing at his eyes. "What happened?"

"Victoria slipped wolvesbane in your water. To humans it just looked like a bad allergic reaction, but it hit you really hard. You've had a really high fever which caused a lot of hallucinations and more or less just wore you out. You're in the ICU."

"How long have I…?" Stiles asked, his brow furrowed.

"Four days," Derek said, swallowing thickly as he leaned forward on his chair. "Your dad had to go back to work for a little bit today, that's why he's not here."

"The…The twins?" Stiles asked, glancing over at the fetal monitor next to him.

"They're okay. The doctor said you had a lot of cramping and bleeding when they first brought you in but they were able to get it stopped pretty quickly. The twins' heart rates were pretty high for a while once they first brought you up here, but they've slowed back down to normal. They're going to be fine."

"How long have you been here?" Stiles asked, burrowing down in the bed some more, the hand without an IV in it cradling his stomach.

"Since they brought you in. Your dad called me as soon as they called him…I left once to go shower and change and stuff, but I've been here the rest of the time."

"I…I mean the babies are okay. You didn't have to stay?"

"I need to talk to you about some stuff…" Derek said, glancing away from Stiles. His legs jumped and he had to physically stop himself. He mentally scolded himself; now wasn't the time to take over Stiles' ADHD.

"Is this the point where you tell me I'm too much trouble and that you don't want these kids? Because, I mean, I guess expected that but I kind of hoped you'd pick a better place to break that news."

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Derek asked, his eyes wide. Stiles shrugged, looking at his lap and Derek sighed. He climbed to his feet and sat gently on the edge of the Stiles' bed. "How much have you looked into Werewolf mating habits?" he started slowly and Stile snorted.

"Some, I guess. Not much though. It never seemed important." Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Wolves have mates," he started slowly and Stiles nodded, looking away.

"I know. Scott told me. He said that's why you changed on the first full moon because you've been denying yourself yours. Which, I mean, you don't have to do that to spare my feelings. Just because I'm pregnant with your kids doesn't mean you totally have to put your life on hold. I get it; mating is out of your control and all that crap."

"You're my mate," Derek said slowly, watching as Stiles' head snapped up and his eyes grew wide.

"What?" the teen asked, and Derek didn't need the heart rate monitor to hear how fast Stiles' heart was beating.

"You're my mate, Stiles… I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. Obviously that backfired but…"

"You mean to tell me you've let me mope around for the past four months because I thought you didn't want me? And that all those hurtful things you've said or done in the past six months was to keep me safe? I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you suck as not hurting people! Dear God, Derek! What the hell?"

"I know, okay? I know I messed up. And I had no right to keep this from you or to treat you like that…"

"Is that why you look so sickly? Because you weren't accepting your mate?" Derek nodded and Stiles glared. "So you're only telling me because you're getting sick and your wolf can't fight it? Not because you actually want me? Good to know."

"What? No!"

"I know I'm not much to look at or be around, Derek. I get that out of all the possible mates out there I'm probably one of the worst. So sorry your wolf seems to think you're stuck with me. Looks like you get the short end of the stick again!"

"Is everything okay in here?" A voice said from the door and the two men turned to see Melissa standing there, a brow cocked.

"We're just talking," Derek said quietly and she gave him a knowing look.

"Just keep in mind he's still in the ICU and that this is still a hospital, Derek. Don't upset him too much. Let me know if you need anything Stiles. I'm glad to see you're awake and lucid."

"I, uh, thanks Mrs. McCall. I'm okay," Stiles said, glancing back and forth between the nurse and Derek. She grinned, pulling the curtain around his small room, leaving them alone.

"I'm not ashamed of you. In fact, I think the wolf picked a pretty damn good mate. I would never consider it getting stuck with you, or that you're the short end of the stick. I liked you before my wolf even decided he liked you. And now? Now I love you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. I have the emotional range of a teaspoon and you and I both know that; you could have easily gotten hurt. And do you know what other packs would do to the mate of an Alpha? I was trying to keep you safe. You and the twins. However, I realize know I just ended up hurting you in the long run. And I'm sorry." Derek reached out, gently wrapping his hand around Stiles' and squeezed. "I want to be with you."

Stiles looked down at their joined hands and slowly looked back up at Derek's face. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, shifting uncomfortably.

"Stiles?" Derek asked quietly, studying the teens face.

"I need to pee," the teen blurted out, his cheeks turning red. Derek raised a brow.

"Okay? You have a catheter in still? Just go?" Stiles eyes grew wide, searching Derek's face before pulling up the blanket and looking down.

"One? What the hell. Two? Oh my God. And three? I can't pee in front of you! Especially not like this!" His voice squeaked, his eyes going wider. He let out a moan when his body seemed to disagree and the catheter did its work.

"You've been borderline unconscious for four days. Just ignore it Stiles. Can we get back on subject?"

"I don't know what to say," Stiles said, not meeting Derek's eyes. "I mean I've wanted you this whole time you kept pushing me away. And I don't know how to trust you…"

"I get that. I really understand. Maybe we can just take things slow? I'll make it up to you, I swear." Derek bit his lip, squeezing Stiles wrist gently.

"Is this really happening?" Stiles whispered, letting his head fall back. His eyes fell shut as he rubbed absently at his temples.

"I'm not trying to guilt you into this, Stiles, but this is it for me. Werewolf's mate for life; there's no one else for me out there. You're still human, though, so you could easily walk away. Yeah, I mean, it's a little more complicated with the twins. But you can walk away. If you were really, truly against this…I might be able to leave all three of you alone. I wouldn't like it, and I don't know how long I'd last without you guys, but I could try it…"

"I-What? No! Don't talk like that…" Stiles' eyes water, his lower lip quivering. "I-you-I-you can't just go away!" Derek's head whipped up, his eyes guarded.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't-don't know what I'm saying!" Stiles said, his voice catching in his throat. "I don't know what I want yet, but you can't leave!" Stiles rubbed at his eyes some more, tears leaking out. "Please don't leave."

"Hey, it's okay. I won't go if you don't want me to," Derek whispered, intertwining his fingers with Stiles'. "We'll take this slow. We'll figure it out, okay? You get some rest; you're still pretty weak right now. You and the babies need some rest."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Stiles whispered, his eyes getting heavier with every breath.

"If you want me to," Derek whispered, and Stiles nodded, his eyes falling shut.

* * *

Derek looked up from his newspaper a couple hours later when a small knock came from the door. He cocked a brow at Isaac who shifted nervously. Derek glanced at Stiles, who still slept peacefully, before climbing to his feet and fallowing Isaac to the hallway.

"What's up, Pup?" he asked quietly and Isaac bit his lip.

"Argent approached us. Allison told him what happened and he's furious. Apparently he was going to report her to some hunter's council thing? But she disappeared and he has no idea where she took off too. He said he wanted to meet with us, though, to work on some treaty between the hunters and the pack."

"A treaty?" Derek asked, his brow furrowed.

"He said he couldn't go into detail with us until he'd talked to the Alpha. Argent said he felt like it was out of line for him to approach you at the hospital, but he asked us to have you call him when Stiles is out of the woods. I just thought I'd pass the message along…"

"I uh, thanks, Isaac. I'll call him later. Just tell the rest of the pack to keep an eye out for Victoria; I don't want anything happening to the rest of you." With that, Derek turned back to Stiles' room, running a tired hand over his face.


	12. Chapter 12

"We've just got to wait for Dr. Williams to come you over once more and then she should sign you're discharge papers," Steve said, pacing Stiles' hospital room and adding any last minute things to Stiles duffle bag.

Right," Stiles said, taking a drink of water as he swung his legs back and forth on the edge of his bed. He picked idly at the tape holding the IV in his arm still, squinting his eyes at his father.

"Then we'll get you home so you can rest some more. I'll call Doctor Jeffers once we get home to just check in and see if she wants to see you. Just to keep an eye on the twins, right?" Steve said, jiggling his keys in his pockets.

"Can you stop pacing?" Stiles asked, yawning as he rubbed his stomach. "You're making me nervous. What's up with you anyway?"

"Just worried about you. This is the second time you've been in here since you got pregnant. I guess I just wanna keep you safe. You're always going to be my little boy, Stiles. It's always my job to keep you safe, even if you've mated with an Alpha Werewolf."

"Right, the afterschool special. I love you dad, but tone it down a bit."

"Anyway," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Once you get back to the house and your own room you'll feel better. Shit." Steve stopped his eyes wide.

"What?" Stiles said, straightening up the best he could to look at his father with concern.

"You're bedroom…I wanted it to be a surprise for when you guys got back from LA. But the boys of your pack and I had started to repaint rooms so I could move into my office, you could move into my room, and we could make your room into a nursery. But then everyone had to leave because of something with Isaac and that left Scott and I and I haven't been back to the house much so I'm not sure if things got finished…"

"That may have been the sweetest thing ever," Stiles said with a grin. "But don't worry if it's not done. I mean there's still a couple months before it's necessary to be done." Steve gave Stiles a small smile before stooping to pull his son into a tight hug, laughing slightly when Stiles' stomach got in the way.

"Sorry to ruin this moment, gentlemen," a voice came from the door and Stiles laughed as his dad pulled away. Dr. Williams smiled at the Stilinski's as she entered the room. "I just need to check on Genim once more then I can let you guys get out of here."

"Thank God," Stiles said, thrusting his hand in the air but then flinching when the IV pulled. "And I'll say it again, I hate that name."

"Tough luck. I loved your mother enough to let her name you that."

"So whipped," Stiles mumbled, grinning as Dr. Williams chuckled and listened to his heartbeat.

"Deep breath. And another. One more. Good, good. Looks like there hasn't been any more peaks in your temperature which is great. Have you had any headaches? Light headedness? Aches? Pains?"

"Nope," Stiles said with a shrug, leaning back on his hands a bit. "I mean I've been tired but I feel like that's kind of expected at this stage in the game. Right after I woke I had a couple headaches but nothing more recently."

"How about the twins? Have they been more active than normal? Less active?"

"About the same. I still have to pee constantly and one of them is always kicking me in the ribs and waking me up at night. But that happened before this. I feel normal."

"Good, good," Dr. Williams said, smiling as she marked in his chart. "You're test results have all came back clean and there's no trace of the Aconitum left in your system. I see no reason to keep you here anymore. I'd make an appointment with Dr. Jeffers soon just to keep an eye on the twins. And make sure you're careful as to what injest from here on out. Hopefully we won't see you back here until you're in labor."

"That would be nice," Stiles said with a grin as Steve let out a small chuckle.

"I'll send a nurse in to stop your IV and fill out your discharge papers. Have a good day, gentlemen," She said with a grin, shaking Steve's hand.

"You know, it's kind of breezy, but I think this hospital gown is more comfortable than pants," Stiles said, and Steve snorted, shaking his head as he went to bring the car around.

* * *

Derek checked his watch as he paced behind the Camaro. He sighed as he passed phone from one hand to the other, glancing up at the house.

"And he's okay, right? The doctor said he'd be fine?" the alpha asked quietly, leaning against the trunk of his car. He listened as Sherriff Stilinski babbled away about how the doctor said Stiles was fine and the babies were fine and it wasn't lost on Derek where Stiles got his ability to talk nonstop.

"He's asked about you," Steve said finally and Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can. I've got to meet with Argent about this treaty and I'm not sure how long it's going to last exactly. If you could, leave that out of your explanation. Tell him I had to do something for Mr. Whittemore or something. But I'll be over as soon as I can."

"You're really going to lie to him again?" Steve asked quietly and Derek cleared his throat.

"I'll tell him the truth once I get there. I just don't want him being worried about me going into the Argent's house by myself. Bad prior experiences…"

"Yeah, yeah, so I've heard. He's asleep anyway. If you're quick he won't even know."

"Quick. Yeah. I'll try. I'll see you later Mr. Stilinski," Derek mumbled as he ended the call and pushed away from the car. He slid his phone into his jacket pocket and walked up the sidewalk to the Argent's front door. Before he even got to the steps the door swung open and Chris Argent appeared with his arms crossed.

"Hale," he said with a nod.

"Argent," Derek said, his hands deep in his pockets. "If possible can we get this over with quickly? I've got a lot of things to work through with Stiles."

"Of course. And how is the…father to be?" Chris asked, stepping back so Derek could enter the house. Derek swallowed a sigh as he felt the burn of mountain ash as he stepped into house.

"He's doing much better, no thanks to your wife."

"About that; Derek you have to know I had no idea about my wife's intensions. Your mate and your cubs are all innocent and didn't deserve any of the troubles she has put them through. Nor has most of your pack; I have to say that I am very impressed as to how well you have controlled them. Even that new one, the goalie."

"I had had no intentions of turning Danny," Derek said, leaning against the counter. "But there was an accident and it was either let him die or change him."

"I do not blame you, Derek," Chris said, spreading a few papers across the counter. "As long as they keep to themselves and don't harm others, I am fine with your pack."

"This treaty," Derek said, clearing his throat. "What…what will this entail?"

"Just a few simle guidelines," Chris said, a small smile on his face. "First of all, there will be no attacking humans or wildlife for that matter. I would be less upset about the wildlife, though. Second of all, there will be no more random changing. It's understandable in the situation with the goalie-Danny? Life and death, I understand. But you're pack is already one of the biggest I've seen in quite some time."

"If you've been keeping track, I've been forced to adopt a few. I didn't change Scott or Lydia."

"I'm well aware, Derek. In fact, I'm glad you've taken them in. There's no reason to have two teenage werewolves running around without an alpha. Number three, I'm not going to forbid you're pack from mating and procreating. I know they all seem to date each other and if should they have children that's fine. But the pups of our pack have the same rules as the rest of them; the first time the attack a human there are accountable for their actions."

"Pups won't change at the full moon until they hit puberty. And don't worry, my children will be well trained." Derek cleared his throat, meeting Argent's eyes. "Are those you're only rules?"

"Should your pack be under attack, I give you full rights to defend yourselves. I also expect them to defend Beacon Hills should there ever be an attack of your kind." Chris leaned back on the counter behind him, his arms crossed. "In exchange, should other groups of hunters come to town accusing your pack of something I will defend you as long as there is no doubt in my mind." Derek nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Do we have a deal?" Argent asked.

"I'll need this in writing," Derek said, leaning heavily on his arms. "I"ll need this in writing so we'll both have a copy. But yes, I agree to this. Now about your wife…"

"I have men out looking for her as we speak. Victoria has gone off the deep end and has broken not only my trust but the hunters code as well. She will be dealt with in house and as long as I have my way with it she'll never hurt your pack again."

"My pack can handle it. It's my family that I'm concerned about. This is the second time in six months she's put my mate-my children-in the hospital. My innocent mate and pups. That's not okay in anyway."

"I understand how upset you are, Derek. And I promise you she'll be dealt with. Your family will be safe." Chris looked up from his writing. He gestured for Derek to fallow him to the office off the kitchen where he made a copy. He signed both copies before passing them off to Derek. "I will do my best to keep your family safe as long as you do the same for mine."

"Allison?" Derek asked, dropping the pen down on the desk. "I have a feeling your little girl is more ferocious than half my pack. But I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask. Now, get home to your mate. I'm sure he's waiting." Derek studied Argent's face for a long time before nodding, letting himself out of the house.

* * *

"I've got to say, you're pack impresses me more and more every day," Steve said, leading Derek up the stairs. "After they all ran off with the Isaac problem the other day, that left just Scott and I and I never thought we'd get this done. By the way, is all okay with Isaac?"

"Mr. Whittemore helped him fill out the papers to be considered an emancipated minor and they're having them processes as soon as possible. David is buddy buddy with a few judges that he plays golf with and they're going to hopefully approve it before Nancy comes into town."

"I take it Isaac and Nancy don't have the best relationship?" Steve asked, pausing at the top of the stairs."

"It's his dad's sister who apparently half way blames Isaac for Camden's death. It's best to keep him out of that house."

"So it seems. Anyway, when they all ran out last week I thought I'd never get this room finished. But it seems they've been keep themselves busy while I was spending every night at the hospital," Steve said as he swung the door open to Stiles' room.

Except, it wasn't Stiles room anymore. Derek raised a brow at the light turquoise walls with a sunset mural on the east wall. He grinned at the small pack of wolves howling at the moon that was just starting to come up in the background.

"Did you know Isaac can draw?" Steve said from the door, a small smile on his face. Derek shook his head, slowly dragging his fingers over the white rocking chair in the corner. "That was Stiles' mother's chair. I, uh, I plan on buying the cribs and what not for him for this house. I know you'll have a nursery at your own place so there's no need for you to have to buy double of everything. I just figured I'd wait until everything settles down and after the shower Lydia is planning to guy get stuff. But this is a pretty decent start."

"It's beautiful," Derek whispered. "This is great Sherriff. And you've handled this better than I expected anyone to. I'm sorry I've dragged Stiles into my mess of a life. But I promise I'll keep him safe."

"I'll hold you to that. I've already got him moved into my room thanks to your pack. Room at the end of the hallway. I'm not sure if he's awake or not…"

"He's still asleep," Derek said with a small smile on his face. "I can hear his breathing."

"Of course you can," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "While you two are still working things out I don't want you spending the night here. Give him space while he thinks and all that. But I won't stop you from going and spending some time with him and the twins right now. Just don't try pulling any of that Twilight shit in the middle of the night, okay?"

"Got it. No climbing up the drain pipe. Can I go see him now?" Derek asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, smartass. And leave through the front door, too." Derek rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway, quietly opening the door to Stiles' new room.

* * *

Stiles was sprawled awkwardly across the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other resting on his stomach. If Derek watched closely enough he could see the small ripple effect of watching his children move inside Stiles. The alpha grinned at the small snores that left his mate as he carefully crossed the room.

Stiles bed was small in the first place but it was absolutely tiny in the new master bedroom. Derek slid his jacket off and hung it on the back of Stiles' chair before sliding his boots off, too. He paused at the foot of Stiles' bed, his hands on his hips as he decided how to position the teen so he would still be comfortable but also so Derek could fit in behind him. He was saved from having to physically move Stiles, however, when the teen let out a small whimper, yawning as he blinked up at Derek.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Just checking on you. I thought maybe I could get in a quick nap with you but it looks like I woke you up. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Here, I can move over," Stiles said as he awkwardly tried to scoot over.

"You look like a turtle on its back," Derek said with a small chuckle and Stile let out a loud huff as he rolled his eyes.

"Totally your fault. But I like it when you smile like that. It makes you look younger." Stiles finally succeeded in rolling over enough so Derek could slide in behind him. "Where were you earlier? I thought you'd be there when I made my big break from the hospital. And by big break I mean I waited patiently until they brought me a wheelchair so I didn't have to waddle my fat ass out of there."

"Your ass isn't fat. And besides, even if it was, I like it like this. And I had a meeting. With Argent."

"Excuse me?" Stiles said, trying to turn in Derek's arms.

"He approached the pack while you were still in the ICU. Isaac came to tell me. We made a treaty so that'll hopefully smooth things over for the future."

"What kind of treaty? I mean what did you agree to?"

"I left it in the Camaro. But basically we don't attack humans, keep the eating woodland creatures and changing humans to a minimum. Apparently we're allowed to mate. We're expected to protect the town if shit goes down, but he'll defend us to other hunters."

"And if this treaty gets broken?" Stiles asked, wiggling back closer to Derek.

"You don't wanna know," Derek whispered, placing a kiss to the back of Stiles head.

"God this is so Twilight," Stiles snorted, closing his eyes. Derek chuckled, rubbing his hand over Stiles' stomach.

"So about this. About us?" Derek whispered into Stiles' neck.

"I don't know," Stiles mumbled, intertwining his hand with Derek's. "We'll just take it slow and see where it goes. But right now? I like this."

"I like this too," Derek whispered, pressing another kiss to Stiles' head.

This was the most at ease his wolf had felt in months. In years in fact. Ever since right before the fire Derek had always felt tense, too big for his own skin. Kate had done nothing to help with that. He had always felt like he had to prove himself to her. Like he had to prove that he wasn't just some stupid little kid trying to love an older woman. But here with Stiles in his arms? This was the happiest he'd felt in as long as he could remember. He was pretty sure that if he was a cat he'd be purring. If Stiles needed this to go slow then Derek would crawl if he had too.


	13. Chapter 13

"I thought we'd put the present table over here," Lydia said, gesturing to the north end of the pool in her back yard, one hand on her hip. "We can set up the buffet table on the back porch."

Stiles nodded, his eyes staring unseeingly at the pool. He had both hands resting on his stomach as the red head paced in front of him.

"Allison and Erica are going to pick up the cake. I ordered a marble cake from Nina's; I know you can't make a decision to save your life so we might as well take the decision out of your hands," Lydia said with a wink, crossing the porch to where a large box sat on the patio table next to Stiles. "Now I have all kinds of pink, purple, blue and green balloons. I'm going to blow them up and fill the pool. Isaac should be bringing a helium tank soon for me so we can fill them and hang them around. I have a guest book, multiple collages of baby pictures of the two papa's. Did you know that Derek had baby pictures in storage? Those photo albums are fascinating. Luckily they were moved before the fire."

Stiles nodded again, running a hand through his hair as Lydia began pulling decorations out of the box. He wasn't really sure why he was there so early. It wasn't like Lydia was actually letting him do anything. Or make any decisions. He sighed, watching as Lydia's dog chewed on a small bone.

"Was there anything specific you wanted for the buffet table?" Lydia asked, pulling out a few lace paper lanterns and sitting them on the table as she dug deeper in the box. "Stiles? Stiles!" Stiles jumped as she threw a balloon at him. He blinked a couple times, turning to look at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, idly rubbing his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked, putting down a center piece and sitting down next to Stiles.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he whispered, looking down at what he could see of his lap.

"You show up, smile, play along with the games I have planned, open presents and be thankful?" She said, a small smile on her face.

"What?" Stiles said, looking at her confused. He shook his head, sighing. "No, not about the party. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about my life. Derek being in my life specifically."

"What's going on, Muffin?" Lydia asked, looking concerned.

"Muffin?" Stiles said, his voice squeaking.

"What? I like it. Now spill."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. Am I supposed to forgive him? Am I supposed to trust him? What if he spaces out again? What if something happens to him? I mean he's an Alpha werewolf in a town crawling with hunters. Hell, Allison's mom is still after the pack; you can't convince me otherwise. I just don't know what I'm supposed to decide. Do I stay with my dad? Do I move in with Derek? Do I tell him all my fears and hopes and dreams? I mean I don't know, Lydia." He sniffed, groaning as his eyes started filling with tears. He rubbed roughly at his eyes, refusing to look at the girl next to him.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay to be confused and scared and worried. You've got a lot going on right now and you've got a lot of decisions to make. I'd be terrified, too, if I were you. You've got to stay strong for Derek and your dad and the pack and Thing one and Thing two," She said, giving him a small smile as she reached out to gently pat his stomach. "But Stiles, it's okay to let it out every once in a while. You don't have to keep this all inside. It's okay to be scared; your body is constantly changing, you're going to give birth to twins in a couple months. I don't even want to imagine how they're going to come out," Stiles flinched, snorting slightly as Lydia intertwined her fingers in his. "You're going to have two adorable babies that are going to rely on you. And while you don't have to do it alone, right now it's your decision that says how big of a role Derek plays in all three of your lives. That's a big deal, and you have every right to be terrified."

"I just don't know what the right choice is," Stiles whispered, laying his head back on the chair.

"Who says there's only one right choice?" Lydia whispered back, squeezing his hand again. "This is your life Stiles; whatever you choose is going to be right. But if you want my opinion…Give him another chance. Let him in. It doesn't have to be all at once; move at a pace you feel comfortable with. But I can promise you that Derek is only an ass to everyone because he's scared. I mean look what happened the last time he let someone in. But he really does care about you Stiles, and he wants to be with you. Just let him prove that to you."

"Really? Did you just play the Kate card? No fair!" Stiles sighed, wiping the last few tears from his eyes. "I hate hormones," he mumbled, trying to sit up a little straighter. "I guess I can try."

"That's my Muffin," Lydia said with a grin, standing up and ruffling Stiles' hair. "Now, what do you want on the buffet?"

"Pickles," Stiles said immediately. "And macaroni and cheese. And weenies wrapped in bacon. Oh and that tomato basil bread your mom makes. And lots of carrots and baked corn." Stiles stopped, rubbing his stomach as he licked his lips.

"Right…"Lydia said, rolling her eyes as she wrote down all his requests. "This isn't the most random menu ever. And do you know how long it takes to make weenies wrapped in bacon?"

"Just put Isaac to work tonight. We all know he's spending most of his time here anyway."

"What do you mean 'we all know'?" Lydia said, her hands on her hips as she squinted at her pregnant friend.

"By we all know, I mean the pack knows and Danny mentioned that when Isaac sneaks back to their house, he always smells like you," Stiles said with a shrug as he tried to push himself out of his chair. "Okay, I need help."

Lydia sighed, gently pulling Stiles out of the chair. He stretched, groaning at the twinge in his back.

"What time should I be here tomorrow?" he asked, smiling at Lydia.

"Sometime in the morning, preferably before 11, please. We should have everything set up by then." She smiled, pulling Stiles in for a hug. "Do you need a ride?"

"Nope," Stiles said with a grin. "Dr. Jeffer's says I'm good to drive for at least a while longer. Thanks for everything, Lydia. Seriously."

"It's the least I could do."

* * *

"Hey kid," Steve said, putting down the newspaper he was reading as Stiles waddled into the kitchen. "How'd things go with Lydia?"

"I finally get those weenies wrapped in bacon I've been wanting," Stiles said with a grin as he lowered himself into his chair. "I didn't really pay attention to much else. But she talked me through some stuff I've been thinking about."

"Derek?" Steve asked with a knowing smile.

"Uh, yeah…" Stiles trailed off, not meeting his father's eyes.

"And what have you decided?" Steve asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"That I'm going to keep doing what I've been doing lately. Taking thing slow, letting him, listening to what he has to say and just see where things go. What can it hurt?" Steve nodded, taking another drink of his coffee.

"Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?" Steve said quietly after a few moments. Stiles head shot up, squinting as he looked at his father in surprise. Steve chuckled, leaning forward on the table as he met his son's eyes. "I'm not saying I'm proud that you had unprotected sex and got pregnant at the age of seventeen. I am, however, proud of how you've handled this whole process. I mean between the Adderall withdrawal, morning sickness, the car accident, everything with the Argent's and Derek and the pack. You've been so brave and I'm so proud of you. And these babies are going to be so loved and they will have the best father ever, even if that doesn't include Derek. If we have to, we'll make this work by ourselves, okay kid?"

"I, uh," Stiles mumbled, swallowing thickly and licking his lips. "I love you, Dad," he whispered, looking up with tears in his eyes. "I wish mom could be here."

"I do too, kid. I do too." Steve climbed to his feet, crossing the room to stand behind Stiles. He squeezed his son's shoulder, letting out a small smile. "But I'm sure that she would be just as proud of you as I am and that she'd love to spoil these kids rotten. Since she's not here, I guess I'll just have to cover that job for her. I love you, Stiles." Steve squeezed Stiles shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

Later that night, Stiles lounged on his bed surrounded by baby books. He was holding a name book when someone knocked on his door. Stiles groaned, letting his head fall back on his pillow.

"Come in," he called, rubbing at his temples as his door opened slowly.

"You okay?" a voice came from the doorway, and Stiles looked up to see a worried Derek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache. I've done a lot of thinking today." Derek nodded, quietly closing the door behind him. Stiles pushed a few of the books out of the way so Derek could sit next to him.

"What are you looking at?" Derek asked quietly, helping Stiles sit up again and gently rubbing at the knots in his shoulders.

"Baby names," Stiles said, holding up the book so Derek could see it. "Wanna help me pick out some good ones?"

"Sure," Derek said, a small smile on his face as he burrowed down into Stiles' pillows. Stiles hesitated for a moment, turning slightly to study Derek's face before shrugging and snuggling up to the older boy's side. "What have you been thinking?"

"I…I hope you don't mind, but I don't want to name them after any of our family. It's…I don't know how to explain this."

"It's okay. Just explain it the best you can," Derek said, reaching down to intertwine his fingers with Stiles'.

"It's just a lot of pressure, you know? It's like were asking them to live up to their namesakes reputation. So to name her after my mom, or your mom, or Laura, it's like were asking her to live up to the things they did. I just don't want to put that kind of pressure on them. I feel like they have enough to deal with being werewolves and kids, anyway. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I get that. I'm okay with not naming them after anyone in our family. Do you already have names picked out?" Derek asked, squeezing Stiles' hand, reaching out to help prop the book up on Stiles' stomach.

"A few. I thought I'd have options in case we didn't agree. Um, Mason?" Stiles asked, and Derek wrinkled his knows.

"Isn't that a Kardashian kid?" He asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"You know who the Kardashian's are?" Stiles asked, surprised. "Never mind. Alexander?"

"I…uh I had a nephew named Alexander who died in the fire…." Derek said quietly, looking away.

"Shit, sorry. I think I knew that but I forgot. Um…Noah? Aiden?" Derek was silent for a few moments before nodding.

"I like both of those. What about using Noah as a middle name? Aiden Noah Stilinski?"

"I was actually going to give them your last name," Stiles said, biting his lip as he glanced back to Derek. Derek's breath caught in his chest as his eyes grew wide.

"Seriously?" he asked, his voice coming out in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah. They're your kids. This is a way to carry on the Hale name. Besides, do you know how old I was when I finally figured out how to say Stilinski? Let alone spell it. Let's just say I was almost in double digits when Stilinski actually sounded like Stilinski."

"But what about carrying on the Stilinski name? I mean you're an only child."

"I have cousins," Stiles said with a shrug. "Maybe we can hyphenate it and let them go by Hale. We can talk about that later. But I like that name; Aiden Noah."

"One name down, now one to go," Derek said, kissing the side of Stiles' head.

"Isabella?" Stiles asked, grinning when Derek gave him a dirty look.

"No Twilight names," the Alpha deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Sophia?" Stiles suggested, burrowing closer to Derek's side.

"That sounds kind of old." Derek said, letting go of Stiles' hand so he could wrap it around the boy's shoulders.

"I really like Alexis," Stiles said, chewing on his lip while looking nervously at Derek. Derek mulled the name over before nodding his agreement.

"I like that name too. What about a middle name?" Derek asked, idly tracing circles on Stiles' arm.

"I thought maybe Lauren? I mean it's similar to your sister's name. And it was my mom's middle name. It's not quite the same as naming them after Laura or my mom. Or does that make my hypocritical?"

"No, no. I like Lauren. Alexis Lauren. I like it."

"What about you two?" Stiles asked, his voice wavering as he placed his free hand on his stomach. "Are you happy with your new names? Huh Aiden Noah and Alexis Lauren?" Derek grinned as Stiles continued to baby talk to his stomach.

"I've got a surprise for you tomorrow," Derek whispered close to Stiles' ear.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, turning to him with a smile. "Are you coming to my shower tomorrow?" Stiles asked, rubbing the spot where a baby kicked.

"If you want me to," Derek said. "I stopped by to check on Isaac and Lydia had him wrapping bacon around weenies and was yelling at him about eating raw meat."

"Mmmm weenies wrapped in bacon. And you wolves are weird with meat."

"That's all you've got? Nothing about Isaac being wrapped around Lydia's little finger? She was laying out a list of things she needed him to do before you got there tomorrow and I'm pretty sure it was longer than my arm."

"That's Lydia," Stiles said with a shrug. He met Derek's eyes with a small smile on his face. "I used to be like that, but not anymore."

"Oh? What broke you of the habit?" Derek asked, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I decided to give the hot Alpha in my life another chance. So don't let me down, big boy. Now, I have to pee. Help me up." Derek snorted, gently helping Stiles' off the bed and watching him waddle out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles blinked his eyes open early the next morning, squinting at the sun shining through his window. He cocked his head to the side in confusion when a strong arm kept him from moving to the edge of the bed and a low rumble vibrated through his back. He smothered a small chuckle when he realized that the Alpha must have fallen asleep in his room the night before. Stiles' eyes wondered the room, landing on the looping play screen of the movie they watched the night before. He felt around on the bed for the remote, his arms barely long enough to reach it. As he turned off the television, Derek let out a low groan flexing the arm wrapped around Stiles' stomach.

"Morning," Stiles whispered, burrowing back into Derek's chest.

"Morning. I, uh, I'm sorry I fell asleep. I promised your dad I wouldn't stay over while we were still figuring things out. I guess I was just more tired than I thought," Derek said quietly, his lips pressed to the side of Stiles' head.

"I'm sure he won't care too much. Can you let me up? If I sit here any longer I'm going to pee myself, and that's just not attractive." Derek snorted, sitting up and watching as Stiles tried to get himself off the bed.

"Do you need help? " Derek asked, a brow cocked in amusement as the way the boy wiggled to get off the bed.

"I do this every morning," Stiles mumbled, finally reaching the edge and pushing himself off the bed. "I've got it down to a science."

"Right," Derek said with a laugh. There werewolf stretched, his back cracking as he waited for Stiles to return.

"Delayed reaction," Stiles said from the door, his hands resting on the small of his back as he squinted at Derek, "but didn't you say something about a surprise for me today?"

"Yup," Derek said, giving Stiles a small smile as he pulled on his jacket.

"Well? I want my surprise!" Stiles said, he wasn't ashamed to admit he might have stomped his foot for emphasis. Derek raised a brow at him, trying to smother his laugh.

"You'll get your surprise after your shower. I'm going to run home and shower and get changed. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes please," Stiles said, perching on his bed. "Lydia wants me there no later than 11, so be back around 10:30 I guess?"

"Got it. And I promise you'll love your surprise. I'll see you later." With that, Derek pressed a small kiss to Stiles' forehead and let himself out of the room.

* * *

"Is it too late to call this off?" Stiles mumbled to Derek as they pulled into Lydia's driveway. A line of alternating blue and pink balloons were pushed into the ground with golf tees, the balloons blowing in the wind.

"Why? This is your shower and you get to open all kinds of presents. I thought you liked presents," Derek said, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist as they made their way to the back yard.

"Yeah, I love presents. But I don't even know who Lydia invited to this thing. I also probably should have paid more attention to what she was saying when I was here yesterday because I have no idea what the hell she has planned. Which is terrifying."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Stiles. No come one before Lydia gets mad."

Derek had to admit he was pretty impressed by how much Lydia had gotten done. The pool was covered with pink, blue, green and purple balloons. Tissue paper pompoms were hung from the arbor. A colorful frame with the month of July in it sat a table with a rubber stamp of baby feet next to it. There was a second frame next to it which explained that this was the guest book and to write their name next to their due date prediction. One the floor in front of the guest book table sat a basket with a "bring a book sign." Two big coolers of beverages sat on another table; one was pink lemonade and the other blue Gatorade. In between the two containers were baby bottles with colored straws in them. Stacks of purple and green plates and napkins sat at the end of a long picnic table which Derek was sure would be filled with food soon.

Allison waved at them as she carried a large box out which Derek could smell was cake from across the yard. He crossed the patio and peeked in, letting out a low snort when he looked at the cartoonish version of a wolf.

"Really?" He asked Allison, raising a brow at her.

"We've just been telling everyone you're really into wolves. I think they think you're a hippy or something, but it works."

"I forgot to ask, but is there ice cream?" Stiles asked, coming up behind them and giving Allison a hopeful look.

"I think Lydia got some for you, sweetie," Allison said, giving Stiles a hug. "You look good. How are you feeling?"

"Like a whale. Now excuse me while I go find some pickles." Allison laughed, glancing at Derek.

"Luckily, none of his cravings have been that weird. And by that I mean it hasn't been like anchovies on his ice cream weird. I, however, never want to see a pickle again."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Allison said, leading the Alpha into the house with a grin. Lydia stood at the end of the island with a notebook open, checking of things on a list that Derek couldn't read.

"Papa! I didn't know you were coming!" She exclaimed when she looked up to see Derek leaning on the back of chair.

"Thank God," Isaac mumbled, looking at Derek desperately. "Another guy."

"Hey!" Stiles yelled, pouting at Isaac.

"I mean another non-pregnant man," Isaac said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Jackson and Danny are coming too," Allison said, ruffling Isaac's hair as she walked past. "Scott's at work. There was just some raid on a house outside of town that was running a puppy mill so the clinic's a little overrun this weekend."

"A puppy mill?!" Stiles squeaked, looking at Allison with wide, wet eyes. He turned to Derek, his lower lip trembling. "Can we rescue a puppy? Please?" Derek rubbed at his eyes tiredly as Stiles continued to stare at him.

"Isn't twins enough of a handful right now? And besides, animals don't really like me," Derek said, sighing when Stiles stuck his bottom lip out.

"That's because you're all scrowly and glary and rude!" Stiles said with a huff. He gestured at Isaac before continuing. " Just because puppy is afraid of you doesn't mean a real puppy would be afraid of you!"

"Hey!" Isaac squawked. "I'm not a puppy."

"Yes you are," Lydia staid, patting his shoulder as she moved past him to take the macaroni and cheese out of the oven.

"We'll see, okay?" Derek said to Stiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he rubbed his stomach.

"Okay!" Lydia called, her hands on her hips as she stared down at her notebook. "First we'll eat. Then I have a couple games for us to play."

"Games?" All three men said at the same time, glancing at each other in concern.

"Yes, games. And you'll play and be happy about it. And then we'll do presents. Does that sound good to everyone?" She asked, tapping her foot as she glanced around at the group.

"Do you have tomato basil break and baked corn?" Stiles asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Of course. And three bags of baby carrots. Does that meet your standards?"

"Good enough. Can I eat yet?"

"Not until everyone gets here," Lydia sad with a sigh. "Now go sit down and look pretty. Guests are starting to arrive."

* * *

Three hours later, Stiles had stuffed himself until he was content with weenies wrapped in bacon, tomato basil bread, and carrots. He had also been humiliated by a game of "Guess Which Father" and gotten a good laugh at watching Jackson and Danny play baby charades. He had even got a pretty big smile out of Derek while opening presents.

"Oh my God, Mrs. McCall. It has butt ruffles! Look! It's pink and it has butt ruffles! Look how cute it is Derek!" Stiles yelled, pushing the little onsie covered white hearts in Derek's face. Derek caught his wrist, pushing it so he could actually see the onsie without going cross eyed.

"Yeah, it's cute," Derek mumbled, shaking his head in amusement as Stiles continued to dig through the bag.

"Oh my gosh it's a baby lacrosse track suit!"

"Uncle Scott picked that one out. That way your baby boy will match you and Scott." Melissa said with a smile, watching as Stiles' entire face lit up.

"I love it! What's this?" He asked, leaning down into the bag to pick up something wrapped in tissue paper. He bit his lip, opening it to reveal a picture frame. He flipped it over, his eyes watering as he saw the picture of a very pregnant Mrs. McCall and his equally pregnant mother.

"I found that while I was cleaning out the attic awhile back. You and Scott really have been best friends since before you were born. I thought maybe you'd like that have this." Melissa gave him a small smile, her eyes wet too. "I know she's looking down on all three of you."

"I love it," he whispered, trying to push himself out of his chair to hug her.

"Stay there, I'll come to you," Melissa said with a small laugh. "I miss her too, sweetie," she whispered in Stiles' ear, rubbing his back with one hand and the other resting on his stomach. "I miss her every day."

"Thanks for being a replacement mom to me," Stiles whispered back, trying to smother the sob that escaped him.

"I'm glad I could continue where she had to leave off." Melissa kissed Stiles' cheek before pulling away and going back to her seat. Stiles rubbed at his eyes before reaching in for the last thing in the bag. He grinned as he opened up too small puppy stuffed animals. "You and Scott had stuffies like that when you were little. Thought I'd pass the tradition down."

"Spike and Boo!" Stiles exclaimed with a giggle.

"If I remember correctly," Melissa said with a small chuckle, "Scott originally named Boo "Boob". Mind you he was only four, but it took some correcting before we finally got to Boo."

"I love it, thanks Mrs. McCall. And thank you to everyone else for coming and all your great gifts." Stiles looked around at everything they had received, including a changing table, a baby bullet, two 'manly' diaper bags, clothes and diapers upon diapers upon diapers. Derek nodded, taking Stiles' hand. "We really appreciate everything."

"Really, what Stiles said," Derek said awkwardly. "Thank you."

They hung around, chatting with various guests as they swung by to say goodbye. Finally the last guest left and the pack let out a sigh in relief.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"A little after 5," Isaac answered, yawning as he carried the net used to clean the pool across the back yard. He slowly started pulling balloons out of the pool.

"Wow. We've been here forever," Stiles said, yawning too.

"If you're too tired," Derek whispered in his ear, "I can show you your surprise tomorrow."

"No, I want to see it now." Derek chuckled, turning to Lydia.

"I only have the Camaro. So I'll take as much as we can now, but I'll probably be back with Stiles' dad to get the rest either later tonight or tomorrow. If that's okay, I mean."

"That's fine, Derek," she said with a grin. I'll move it all into the pool house and then you guys can go through it later and split it for each house. Just let me know when you'll be back around."

"Do you guys need help cleaning up?" Stiles asked, yawning again.

"This was your party, we've got clean up. In fact, Jackson even volunteered to stay and help!" Lydia said with a grin, and Stiles' snorted when he heard Jackson curse under his breath.

"Thanks, Lyd," Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss to the red heads cheek as Derek led him to the car.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Stiles asked, grinning up at Derek as the Alpha pulled out of Lydia's drive way.

"It's a surprise," Derek said, shaking his head as he turned onto the main road.

"Oh come on."

"Just sit there and be patient," Derek said with a chuckle. They continued driving through town before Stiles realized where Derek was taking him.

"We're going to your old house, aren't we?" Stiles said, his eyes going wide.

"Just wait and see," Derek said, slowing down to the take the turn into the woods. Stiles bit his lip, looking out the window and watching as the trees flew by. He glanced out the windshield, doing a double take as they slowed to a stop.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful," Stiles gasped, taking in the completely rebuilt home. The whole house was covered in a light gray siding with white trim around all the windows and door. A large, covered porch wrapped around the entire house and a white porch swing hung on the north end of the porch.

"I told you I was rebuilding it," Derek said quietly, helping Stiles out of the car. "It's finally done. Inside and out." The couple approached the house slowly, Stiles' mouth hanging open. He stared around in amazement as Derek took him through the warmly decorated living room, complete with a fireplace and enough seating for the entire pack. They walked through the kitchen which had a huge island with bar seating, a large dining table and many cabinets. Derek also took him past a downstairs powder room, Derek's large office, and another small formal sitting area. "The whole basement is a den and playroom. There's a whole bunch of storage down there, too."

"Wow," Stiles whispered, following Derek up the stairs.

"There's enough room for almost all the pack. I'm just being optimistic and assuming the couples will stay together, but there's still two extra rooms just in case. This is my room," he gestured to a room on the right side of the hall. Stiles opened the door, gasping at what he saw.

A large king size bed lined one wall, a large dresser directly across from it. The room was large enough for a small sitting area.

"The two doorways in there are the closet and bathroom. I also bought two bassinets for in here, I just haven't gotten them together yet." He lead Stiles back out to the hallway. "But this was what I really wanted you to see."

Stiles opened the door, his jaw dropping at what he saw. The walls were covered in white and light gray chevron stripes. Two black cribs were pushed into the corner of the room, one filled with pink accessories and the other with blue. A black changing table was pushed into the other corner, a small bookcase and dresser on the surrounding walls. Stiles could feel his eyes welling up as he moved farther into the room. The small closet was filled with small hangers waiting for clothes and shelves waiting to hold shoes and other things. One top of the bookcase, two stuffed wolfs sat waiting for someone to play with them. A black rocking chair sat in front of the window next to the cribs.

"Your dad…Your dad said the chair in the nursery at your house was your mom's. I found this one in the storage shed my family had gotten. This was  _my_  mom's. I had it repainted so it matches though. I… Do you like it? Why are you crying? Are those happy tears? Please be happy tears."

"I love it," Stiles finally sobbed out, turning and hugging Derek as tight as he could with his stomach in the way. "It's beautiful."

Derek wanted to ask Stiles to move in with him right there. He wanted to drop to one knee and propose, not having a ring be damned. He wanted to shot at the top of his lungs that he loved this boy in front of him and he didn't care who knew it. But keeping Stiles' rules in mind, Derek didn't do any of these things. Instead he hugged Stiles back, placing a kiss on the top of the boys head.

"How about I take you home? And maybe you can give your dad a break and we can order a pizza."

"Sounds perfect," Stiles whispered, taking Derek's hand and leading him downstairs.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Jesus you're like a fucking fire! Get off of me!" Steve heard Stiles' voice ring out across the hallway and he flinched when he heard the loud 'thunk' of a body hitting the floor. He leaned against the door way, watching with amusement as Derek stumbled out of the room, rubbing at his elbow. The wolf looked at him with a hopeless look on his face before Steve gestured for the boy to follow him downstairs.

"I don't get it," Derek said quietly, sitting down at the counter as Steve made coffee. He rubbed at his arm, the bruise already having healed. "He called me and asked me to come over and cuddle and watch a movie with him. And I did. I even let him pick the movie. And I'd been here all of 10 minutes and he's elbowing me out of bed and telling me to get away from him. I mean, I'm doing what he asked me to do in the first place aren't I?" Steve chuckled, pulling two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and setting them on the counter.

"It's the hormones," Steve said with a smile. "That was nothing compared to how his mother used to be."

"Really?" Derek asked, taking the mug from Steve after he filled it with coffee.

"Meredith had really weird cravings when she was pregnant with Stiles. And knowing Stiles as you do, I'm sure that's not a surprise. She'd wake me up in the middle of the night asking for things pineapple ice cream covered with chili sauce, cherry pie filling, and saltine cracker crumbs. There was always at least one ingredient we didn't have and the 24-hour Wal-Mart hadn't come to town yet. So I'd be driving all over town to find a gas station or something that would have pineapple ice cream or hummus without garlic in it. Always at 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning. And I'd finally get home and get everything ready for her and take it up to our room and she'd be pissed. Mere would start screaming and yelling at me how I couldn't leave her and how she knew I was always going to leave her behind."

"Wow, really?" Derek asked, cocking a brow as Steve grinned.

"Yeah. And I'd explain to her that I'd been out trying to get the things she'd asked for. Then she'd see the bowl and be like 'oh, good! I was hungry!' And she'd be just fine. Those were the longest nine months ever. Or they were until she got sick, of course. If I could, I'd go back and do it all again. Just to have her back."

"I would have loved to meet her," Derek said, giving the man a small smile. "And I wish she could have met the twins."

"Me, too," Steve said, and Derek could tell that the man's eyes weren't focusing on anything in particular. After a moment he shook his head and gave Derek a small smile. "You've just got to put up with the hormones a bit longer. Then you'll have too little brats that'll be wrapped around your little finger. It'll be worth it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting kind of nervous, actually," Derek said, running hand through his hair. "I mean, what if I mess them up? I'm not the most stable parent they could have."

"Like Stiles is?" Steve said with a grin, opening the cabinet to his right and pulling out his secret stash of Pop Tarts that Stiles didn't know about. He handed a pack to Derek, who smiled. "They'll be your kids, Derek. You can't mess them up. And besides, you've got a mess of people around to help if you think you are."

"Thanks," Derek said, breaking off a piece of Pop Tart and popping it in his mouth. Steve nodded, doing the same.

"Now, get back up there and finish your movie. I'm sure he'll probably let you back in the bed this time. And if not, you can always watch baseball down here with me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Derek said with a grin, climbing the stairs slowly.

* * *

"So what's the plan, Stilinski?" Jackson asks as the lounged around the lake on the first day of their summer vacation. Stiles was sitting in the trunk of Jackson's parents SUV so he didn't have to get himself off the ground later on.

"The plan for what?" Stiles asked, leaning back on his hands, his feet kicking back and forth where they dangled out of the back of the car.

"I think Jackson wants to know your birthing plan," Danny said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "You know, natural birth? C-Section? Drugs? No Drugs? What's the plan."

"Oh," Stiles said, blushing slightly. "Um, I'm planning on doing it natural. But with lots and lots of drugs. Like as many drugs as they'll give me."

"Ugh," Scott grunted, staring at Stiles with a shocked face. "But won't that hurt?"

"Well, child birth typically does, Scott," Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"No, but really," Lydia said, giving him a concerned look. "This isn't like a really big bowel movement, Stiles."

"Please don't say bowel movement," Isaac mumbled from under the book that was lying across his face.

"I mean, you're going to be pushing two moderately sized baby's out of a very small hole."

"I'm aware," Stiles said, rolling his eyes again. "But trust me, I've done the research. I've read all the reports. I've talked it over with Dr. Jeffers and a few other people she's suggested I talk to. The recovery time for a male C-Section is a lot longer than a female. And as vain as it sounds, I'd prefer they didn't cut through all those muscles so I can hopefully have a stomach like Derek's at some point. And besides, the male's body adjust just like a females body for a natural birth, just with a different hole. Dr. Jeffers and I have agreed one the natural birth unless something goes wrong. And if that should happen, then she has permission to cut me open. But only if it's an emergency."

"Wow," Allison said, sitting up so she could smile at him. "You've really thought this through."

"Well yeah," Stiles said with a shrug. "I mean it's my body going through a traumatic event. And even if my body is pretty used to traumatic event, it's always best to be prepared."

"I don't want to be there," Scott said with a grimace. "I mean in the room when it's happening. I don't want to see that."

"Well that's, great, because I wasn't planning on having you in the room with me, anyway."

"Oh, good!" Scott said, grinning at Stiles who laughed in shook his head "Why do you wanna know anyway, Jackson?"

The teen mumbled something, his cheeks going red as he looked away. Danny laughed, shoving him slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't have werewolf ears. What was that?" Stiles asked, his nose crinkled in confusion.

"He has the gene," Danny said, elbowing Jackson when he growled at his mate. "Not like we're planning on switching it up anytime soon and letting me top, but it's nice to know our options."

"Wait, you have the gene?" Stiles asked, pushing himself into a more upright position. "Didn't you make fun of Alex Cutkosky and Mitch Keller, and fucking Greenburg? And pretty much everyone else in the class who admitted they had it?"

"Yes, I'm a piece of shit. We know Stilinski."

"No, I get it. Making fun of it would mean no one would ever guess you actually had it! I'm guessing Danny was the only one who knew?"

"Well yeah," Danny said, rummaging in the cooler that sat on the ground in front of Stiles. "I know everything about this kid. I know him more than I know myself sometimes I think.

"Huh…" Stiles trailed off, a smirk forming on his face. "You know, if you hurry Jackson we could still raise our kids together!"

"Fuck off, Stilinski," Jackson said, rolling his eyes. He pulled his shirt off to work on his tan, flinging his t-shirt at Stiles who laughed.

"Are you getting excited?" Allison asked, rolling over on her stomach so she could see Stiles better. He shrugged, rubbing at his stomach when one of the twins kicked him.

"I mean I've been excited this whole time. I think I'm more nervous at this point. I just want them to be here already, though."

"I bet they're going to be adorable," Lydia gushed, crawling into the back of the SUV so she was sitting with Stiles. "Can I buy them little leather jackets?"

"Well, duh. They'll need them if they're going to fit in this pack. I'm surprised you haven't already."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry," Lydia grinned, a glint in her eye.

"They're going to be little heart breakers," Allison giggled and Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Between Derek, and the rest of these idiots they'll never be allowed to date."

"Oh, Auntie Lydia and Auntie Allie will take care of that," Lydia said and Stiles laughed, nudging her with his elbow.

* * *

Stiles trailed behind Derek, a hand on the small of his back. He tried to keep the grimace off his face as another twinge shot through his body. Derek glanced over his shoulder as he added a case of water to their cart. He furrowed his brow at Stiles, turning completely around to face him.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching out to place a hand on Stiles' stomach. Stiles gave him a small smile, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back's just really tight right now," Stiles lied, rubbing at his back.

"I'll give you a massage when we get home, okay?" Derek said, placing a kiss to Stiles' forehead.

"Sounds amazing," Stiles said, letting his eyes fall shut. They continued making their way through the store, their cart slowly filling up. They got in line behind Mr. Bartlet, the middle school algebra teacher who kept trying to make conversation with Stiles. Stiles tried to keep his voice cheery, but the random pains radiating through him made it complicated. Finally the man left and the couple aid for their groceries.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked as he loaded the cart with their bags. Stiles finished signing his name on the card reader, schooling his face before turning back to Derek.

"Yeah," he said, keeping his voice calm. He gave Derek a small smile, pushing the cart out of the store. He kept his eyes closed on the car ride home, focusing on his breathing. Stiles carried a few of the lighter bags into the house, putting the milk and other cold items away. He leaned against the counter, his forehead rest on the cold surface as another bought of pain tore through him.

"Okay, you're not okay," Derek's voice ran through the air, his hands on his hips. "And this isn't just your back."

"These can't be contractions," Stiles mumbled, glancing up at Derek. His face was paler than Derek had ever seen. The alpha crossed the room, placing a hand on the small of his back. "I've still got another month before they're due."

"Let's just take you to the hospital to get these checked out. Just in case. With everything that's happened to you through this pregnancy I wouldn't be surprised if they were early." Stiles nodded, chewing on his lip. "Here, sit down. I'll run upstairs and get your bag."

A few moments later Derek was back downstairs, the bag Stiles had packed a month ago thrown over his shoulder. He came up behind Stiles, grabbing his elbow and helping to his feet.

"These can't be contractions," Stiles whispered again, closing his eyes as the pain racked through him again.

"Let's just go and get them checked out. Come on," Derek said, gently lowering Stiles back into the car.

Derek drove fast. Stiles could tell, even with his eyes shut. Before he knew it, Derek had slid into the parking lot, pulling into the closest spot he could find by the ER door. The Alpha jumped out of the car, mumbling for Stiles to wait there. A few moments later he returned with a wheelchair that he helped Stiles into.

"Hi, yeah, hi," Derek said as he pushed Stiles up to the nurse's station. "I, uh, think my boyfriend's having contractions." The nurse looked up and smiled down at Stiles.

"Back already, sweetheart?" she asked and Stiles recognized her as one of the nurses that had taken care of him after the car accident.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, giving her a strained smile.

"Well let's get you back here and will take a look," she said, and Derek nodded, pushing Stiles behind her.

Two hours later, Stiles was sitting in a bed in the ER in a hospital gown. He had a fetal monitor wrapped around his swollen stomach and heart monitors attached to his chest. He played idly with the pulse monitor clipped to his finger, watching his toe wiggle under the blanket.

"They should be back in soon," Derek said, checking his watch. "And you're dad should be getting back in town anytime now."

"I know," Stiles said quietly, giving Derek a small smile. He looked up again when the curtain around his bed slid open to reveal Dr. Jeffers.

"Well, Stiles," she said, flipping through his test results. "You're not in labor."

"What?" Stiles and Derek asked at the same time.

"But the contractions?" Stiles said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Those weren't real contractions. And I promise you once you start having the real ones, there will be no question if you're in labor or not. These are what we call Braxton Hicks contractions, or practice contractions. It's just your body getting ready for the real thing."

"But there's still a month until my due date…" Stiles trailed off, glancing at Derek before back to Dr. Jeffers.

"Right, but remember how I told you it could be before or after that? Anything after 36 weeks will be safe. So As long as you make it another week, everything should be okay. So just make sure you stay hydrated. I'm going to suggest you stay off your feet. I'm not going to mandate bed rest, but try your best to just relax. But you did a good thing coming in today. If you feel uncomfortable or unsure, just go ahead and come on in."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, standing to sit on the edge of Stiles' bed.

"I'm sure, Mr. Hale. Both of you go home and get some rest."

They both thanked Dr. Jeffers. Derek pulled out his phone and called the Sheriff to let him know what was going on while Stiles slowly got changed. He waved goodbye to the friendly nurse as they walked out.

* * *

The Braxton Hicks contractions happened a couple more times while Stiles was home on his modified bed rest. Each time he followed Dr. Jeffers suggestions; drink lots of waters, stay on your left side to help with the pain, empty you bladder as much as you can. Each time Derek, or his dad, or someone from the pack would stare down at him in worry and suggest going back to the hospital. And each time Stiles simply shrugged them off, saying that this wasn't the real thing.

The day the real thing finally happened, however, Stiles was completely alone. He was 37 weeks along and even though he knew the twins could come at any time, Stiles still insisted that he was perfectly fine to be left alone while both his dad and Derek went to work. Jackson was supposed to be coming by the house to hang out later in the morning and Stiles promised over and over that he wouldn't do anything stupid while waiting for him.

Stiles' back had been aching since early in the morning, but he brushed it off because his back almost always ached. He'd felt a couple of twinges of pain, but he brushed those off, too, because they hadn't been much stronger than the Braxton Hicks contractions he'd been having. But as he waited for Jackson to show up, the cramping became more intense and more frequent. He laid with his eyes shut his hands on either side of his stomach. He took deep breathes, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. The pain finally stopped as he heard the back door open and he laid panting on the couch when Jackson came strutting into the living room. The boy froze though when he saw the panicked look on Stiles' face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes flicking up and down Stiles body.

"I uh, I think this is for real," Stiles said, looking up at Jackson with wide eyes. Jackson swore under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay. Okay. Where's your bag?" Stiles pointed to the duffle bag sitting in front of the coat closet next to the front door. Jackson grabbed the bag, putting Stiles wallet in there, too. He crossed the room and gently helped Stiles off the coach. Stiles swayed slightly, closing his eyes. "How close together are your contractions?" Jackson asked, leading Stiles to the back door.

"Like 30 minutes? I don't have them timed exactly. But they go for a couple minutes. "

"Okay," Jackson said again, helping Stiles climb into the car. "You're last one was over at 9:57, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Whatever time you got to my house," Stiles said, his eyes closed as Jackson pulled out of the drive way.

"So it started at like 9:55-ish. So we have a time to track."

"Okay," Stiles said, pulling out his phone. He sent a quick text to his dad telling him Jackson was taking him to the hospital before dialing Derek's number. The phone rang and rang before finally going to Derek's voicemail.

"Uh, hey Der. I think these are real contractions. Jackson's taking me to the hospital right now. So whenever you can get there would be great. Okay. I'll see you there."

"You ready for this, Stilinski?" Jackson asked, pulling into the parking lot.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't really have a choice now do I?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking. Jackson smirked as he pulled up to the double doors, Melissa McCall standing and waiting for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes as Chris continued to talk, writing notes from his translations on the rest of the beastiary as he went. Chris flipped back and forth between his notes, pointing at something as he pushed the notebook across the table to Derek.

"Have you heard of these? They identify as Witches, and focus mostly on virgins and unmated werewolves."

"Not off the top of my head," Derek mumbled, his eyes scanning the writing. "I can check my mom's and Peter's notes. Apparently Peter has moved all of our record to his computer."

"Is your phone vibrating again?" Chris asked, raising a brow as he took a sip of his coffee. Derek sighed, digging his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the screen, cursing under his breath at the number of missed calls and texts from Stiles. He thumbed through them, pushing play on the latest voicemail.

"Um, hi, Dr. Jeffers's has decided to admit me even though I'm not that far along. And so I really, really, really need you to get to the hospital and not pull your "I'm emotionally constipated" bullshit. Because I'm scared, and this is your fault. So get here. Now Derek."

Derek cursed again, flipping through the various text messages filled with Stiles cursing him and Jackson saying he was standing in until Derek could get there but that he needed to hurry.

"Stiles is in labor," Derek said, looking up at Chris with wide eyes. Chris raised a brow at him, swallowing a smirk as he nodded towards the door.

"Go. As of right now the only threat is my wife and the beastiary isn't going to help with her any. We can finish this any time."

"Thanks," Derek said, climbing to his feet, patting his pockets for his keys.

"Derek," Chris called, moving a pile of papers off the table and shaking Derek's keys at him. Derek sighed, reaching across the table, nodding his thanks. "Good luck!"

* * *

"How you feeling, Sweetie?" Melissa asked as she walked into the curtained area carrying a tray.

"Like a monster is clawing its way out of my body," Stiles whispered, his eyes clinched shut as he let his head fall back against the pillow.

"Well those monsters are your kids trying to make their way into the world," Melissa said, and Stiles groaned as she laughed. "Well you're not as dilated as we normally prefer, but Dr. Jeffers wants to admit you given all the other problems you've had. We just need to get an IV started and get some of the monitor hooked up and then we'll move you upstairs to your room."

"Are you going to do my IV?" he asked quietly and Melissa grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Of course," she said, pulling Stiles blankets and gown down as he maneuvered the fetal monitor around his stomach until both heart beats were found on the screen. She also stuck the heart monitors to his chest to track his own heartbeat. "I've given you every IV you've ever had except one. I'm not going to miss this one."

"How many have you had?" Jackson asked, watching with a brow raised as Melissa pulled his gown back up to cover his chest, letting the wires hang over his shoulder and out of the way.

"More than his fair share," Melissa said, laying out the supplies she'd need to do an IV. "My personal favorite happened when he was about nine. I had agreed to watch him for the weekend so the Sherriff and Meredith could go out of town for their anniversary. And while I thought the boys had played enough to actually go to sleep that night, instead they waited for me to fall asleep, climbed to the top of my garage with bath towels tied around their neck because they thought they were superheroes that could fly if they got the angle right."

"Oh, God. I forgot about that," Stiles said, a small smile on his face as Melissa laughed.

"Apparently Scott chickened out, so Stiles jumped first and managed to break his arm and bust his head open. I wake up to Scott screaming on the roof of the garage at 4 o'clock in the morning with Stiles laying in a heap on the driveway. I had to call an ambulance because I didn't want to risk Stiles having a broken neck and then coax Scott of the roof while we waited."

Stiles was grinning, watching with hooded eyes as Melissa pressed at his veins and finding the perfect one in his wrist. Jackson had a brow cocked as Melissa continued.

"I'm standing in the driveway with this one," she gestured at Stiles, "strapped to a back board screaming everything an EMT got close to him to start an IV, and Scott hanging off my leg screaming that Steve was going to arrest him because he let Stiles get hurt. Finally I had to do his IV while standing in my pajamas at 4 in the freaking morning."

"I got a pretty blue cast out of the deal, and I still have the scar behind my ear from the 10 stitches I had to get," Stiles said with a smile and Melissa sighed with a grin as she hooked the new IV to a bag that she hung on the bar of his bed.

"I'm pretty sure you took a good 10 years off my life that night."

"Which IV have I had that you didn't give me?" Stiles asked, poking that the tape on his hand.

"After the car accident," She said, pushing some buttons on the IV machine. They gave you that one in the field. But I've given you every other one from the getting your tonsils and your appendix out, the pneumonia you had when you were 13, when you re-broke your arm from your superman adventure and had to have surgery to reset it, and a couple months ago with Victoria. I'm pretty sure I could go it with my eyes shut at this point."

"That would be impressive," Stile mumbled, letting his head fall back again.

"Have you heard from Derek?" Melissa asked.

"Not yet. I've been calling and texting his phone and Jackson called his dad's office but apparently Derek didn't have to work today so I have no idea where he is."

"I'm sure he's on his way. Try to get some rest sweetie," Melissa said, running her fingers through Stiles hair as she stood up. She squeezed Jackson's shoulder after the removed her glozes, giving them both a small smile. "Someone will be in soon to move you upstairs."

* * *

Derek sped into the parking lot of the hospital, fishtailing slightly as he looked for an open spot. The car was barely stopped before he was jumping out and locking it, running to the sliding glass doors. He pressed the up button on the elevator repeatedly before it binged and opened for him. The Alpha pulled his phone out, looking for the room number again when the device buzzed in his hands again.

"I forgot something that's pretty important. I need to meet with you as soon as possible. I'll be waiting at the train depot.-CA" the message said, and Derek let out a frustrated groan as he read it. The elevator let out a bing again before sliding open. Derek could already hear Stiles' voice, probably yelling at Jackson, and he hurried down the hallway to the room. As he neared the door, Isaac slid out into the hallway looking pale.

"You're in trouble," his Beta said and Derek groaned, nodding his head.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What's up?" Isaac asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I was meeting with Argent this morning when I finally got Stiles' messages. Apparently he forgot to tell me something important that needs to be dealt with ASAP. He said he'll be waiting at the train depot. Can you go for me? Just figure out what he wants and if it's not something you can do, just come back here and we'll figure something out, okay?"

"Yeah, got it. You better get in there. Stiles is in a lot of pain and pissed."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Thanks, Isaac. Seriously."

Isaac waved him off, heading to the elevator while Derek took a deep breath. He pushed the door open, taking in Stiles angry face as he squeezed Jackson's hand tightly.

"Breath," Jackson mumbled, trying to move his hand as Stiles continued to squeeze. Finally the pain seemed to fade and Stiles let go of Jackson's hand before turning to glare at Derek.

"Where the hell have you been?" He hissed, his face red as he panted.

"I was working through things with Argent and I didn't hear my phone," Derek explained, crossing the room to sit in the open chair next to Stiles' bed. "I'm sorry. What's the doctor said so far?"

Stiles continued to glare at him as Jackson let out a small chuckle.

"He's only a couple centimeter dilated so he'll be here for a while. Contractions are like 25 minutes apart. His water hasn't broke yet. And they haven't given him drugs, hence why he's so pissy," the omega said, a small smile on his face.

"I'm not pissy!" Stiles yelled, glaring at both of them. "I'm in pain." Derek immediately stepped forward, pushing the blanket and hospital gown out of the way so he could place his palm on Stiles' bare skin. His veins instantly turned black as he started pulling some of the pain from his mate. Stiles let out a sigh, letting his eyes fall shut in relief.

"That's great and everything," Jackson said, watching the two of them, "but Stiles' has only been here four hours and he's only like 4 centimeters dilated. Under normal situations he wouldn't have even been admitted. So you trying to suck all the pain out for the next however long isn't going to work…"

"I can take it," Stiles mumbled, pushing Derek away. Derek sighed, pulling the blanket back up.

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered, running his hand through Stiles hand and pressing a kiss to his temple before Stiles pushed him away.

"I know," Stiles mumbled. "Did you figure things out with Allison's dad?"

"For the time being. We're finishing translating the bestiary. You know, the stuff Lydia couldn't get and trying to combine it with the information my mom and Peter had. It's still going to take some work. Isaac just went to meet with him 'cause he said he had something important that had to be talked about right now."

Stiles nodded, biting his lip. Finally the boy turned to Derek, studying his face.

"Can you ask the nurse if I can get up and walk around? I don't want to sit here anymore." Derek nodded, jumping up from his seat to find a nurse.

* * *

"Mr. Argent?" Isaac called as he followed the stair into the train depot. He could hear a heartbeat in the distance, and there was a smell that he vaguely recognized but couldn't place. Isaac swallowed thickly as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Mr. Argent, are you here?"

The Beta stumbled, glancing around for the sound of footsteps. A whistle filled the air, one that it took Isaac far too long to recognize before a arrow lodged itself just above Isaac's knee. Another arrow left the bow in the figure in the shadows hand, lodging in the joint of Isaac's shoulder. He moaned falling to the ground as his hand hovered over the arrow, trying to decide what to do with it. He looked up, his eyes golden as the sound of high heels filled his ears.

"Not quite the wolf I was hoping for," Victoria Argent said confidently as she looked down at Isaac's shaking body. "But I guess I'll just make do with what I have." She stuck her gloved hand in her pocket before pulling it back out still in a fist. She crouched down so she was closer to the teen before opening her hand and blowing the pile of purple powder in his face. "Rest well, little wolf. You're in for some great fun."

* * *

Sixteen hours later and Derek was helping Stiles' out of his bed for another walk around the hallway. His contractions were getting closer together but were still close to 15 minutes apart and he was still only 7 centimeters dilated. Dr. Jeffers' had given him more pain killers over the night so he could get some sleep, but they wouldn't start the epidural until he was 8 centimeters dilated.

Derek walked next to stiles, rolling the pole with his IV along between them. Stiles clung to the pole, his hand clinched in Derek's free hand, letting the wolf take away some of the pain.

"This is ridiculous," Stiles mumbled, trying to straighten his posture before bending at the waist slightly again. "It's been 20 hours and I'm nowhere closer to them being here. Why are they taking so long?"

"Technically, you are a little closer. You'll probably get an epidural before the hour is up," Derek said, squeezing Stiles hand again as they walked. "But apparently our kids are just as stubborn as you are and are taking their time."

"Stubborn? Really? You're the stubborn one!" Stiles squeaked, his voice cracking. Derek chuckled, pausing when Stiles stopped to breathe deeply as another contraction tore through him. Derek rubbed his back as Stiles rocked his hips back and forth trying to stop the pain. "Can we go back to the room? Please?" Stiles mumbled and Derek nodded, turning Stiles to lead him back. Stiles stopped again when he felt a gush of liquid burst and splash on the linoleum floor. He stopped, staring at Derek with wide eyes who raised a brow at him.

"Well, that might hurry things a long a little," Derek said with a snort before back tracking a few steps to call out to a nurse at the nurse's station. "Hi, yeah, he's water just broke. You might want someone to come clean this up." The nurse nodded gesturing them back to Stiles' room.

* * *

Isaac slowly woke, his head and vision fuzzy as he tried to figure out where he was. His hands were chained above his head and a gag shoved in his mouth. He tried to pull his hands free, letting out a loud whimper when the action sent of shock through his body.

"It's motion censored," a voice said behind him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Or at least it is at the moment. I can set it so it's constantly on, but it's more amusing to watch you try to stay still for me."

The red headed woman moved to stand in front of Isaac, a small smirk on her face. She ran the blade of the knife in her hand down his chest, causing Isaac to realize that he was naked. She pressed the blade in deeper over his heart before dragging it further down towards his belly button.

"Apparently," Victoria began, gently taping the handle of the knife against her palm. "Apparently Derek hasn't headed my warning. If he was smart, he would have gotten rid of those abominations before Stilinski got this far along. But for some reason that pack of his keeps growing. Don't think I don't know about that goalie. So I'm going to use you, dear wolf, to prove me point. We're going to have so much fun together, Isaac!" She clapped her hands together, causing the wolf to flinch which lead to the cuffs around his wrists shocking him again.

Victoria looked up, meeting Isaac's eyes before slamming the knife deep into Isaac's stomach. The boy screamed against the gag as the electricity coursed through his body.

"The electricity keeps you from using your freakish healing powers. If only I could bleed the wolf from you. I'm sure you were a great kid who just made some mistakes. You should never put your trust in Derek Hale. I'm sure you'll learn from that now."

Isaac let out another whimper as she pulled the knife from his stomach and rubbed a handful of wolfsbane in it. He withered against the pain, his eyes filled with tears.

"It's been a while since I've done this myself, so I'll have great fun getting back in practice. Are you ready for a great night?" Victoria asked, increasing the electricity running through the cuffs. Isaac closed his eyes, trying to close down his mind in the process.

* * *

Stiles thought he was going to blush out of his skin. His epidural was in place, and Melissa had been in to start a catheter.

"Does this have to be you?" he moaned as she skillfully inserted the tube. She also fitted him into a type of sling that kept his penis and balls out of the way during the birth. "I can never look you in the eye again!"

"Stiles, sweetheart. I changed your diaper. It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Too late!" He yelped, grabbing and squeezing Derek's hand as another contraction tore through him, happening only five minutes after the last one.

"You're getting closer to pushing stage. Dr. Jeffers will be in soon to get everything started. Just try to keep calm. I'll be here with you the entire time, okay?" Stiles whimpered, nodding.

"Do you want me in here for this, kid?" Steve asked, his hands wrapped around the bar on Stiles' bed. Stiles hesitated before shaking his head no.

"I'd like to be able to look you in the eye after this at least," Steve snorted but nodded, placing a kiss to Stiles' temple.

"I'll go keep the pack company. Good luck kid, I love you."

"I love you, too," Stiles whispered as Steve left the room. Melissa and a few more nurses entered the room, getting things ready. "Wait, it's happening here?"

"Yup," Melissa said, pushing a button at the side of his bed that allowed the end of the bed to separate from the rest of it. She pulled the stirrups up from where they were folded up under the bed. "I'm pretty sure we've already talked about this, but labor, birth, and bonding all in the same room. It puts less stress on you."

"Right, see I wasn't listening then," Stiles said, and Melissa snorted shaking her head. "Hey wait, I think these wonderful drugs are working."

"Good," Melissa said, grinning at him as she helped him get his feet in the stirrups and sit up the head of his bed.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Dr. Jeffers said from the doorway, pulling on a pair of gloves. "How about we get started!"

 


	17. Chapter 17

Derek pulled the gown Melissa had handed him over his Henley, reaching behind his neck to tie it. He stopped when Stiles squeaked behind him. Derek rolled his eyes at the way the teen had a shocked look on his face and the way his arms seemed to flail around. Ignoring the boy, Derek pulled on the surgical cap. He let out a sigh when Stiles let out another squeak, gesturing towards Melissa.

"I need a phone!" Stiles giggled. "A phone with a camera. I need this moment captured!" Derek raised a brow at him, shaking his head when he realized Melissa had actually listened and took the picture. Melissa smirked at him before slipping Stiles' phone into the top draw next to his bed.

"Does the epidural make him more loopy than normal?" Derek asked, grinning at the way Stiles glared at him.

"Not the epidural, but probably the drugs in his IV," Melissa began. "But how you can tell the difference between now and usual is beyond me."

The nurse grabbed the bed control and made the head of the bed to sit up to allow Stiles a more comfortable position to be pushing in. Although his legs were already in the stirrups, she helped him move around until his butt was almost completely hanging off the bed as Dr. Jeffers had directed. Stiles flinched slightly when another contraction worked through him, although this one was much less painful with the epidural.

"Okay, Stiles," Dr. Jeffers said, sitting on a stool at the end of the bed as Melissa draped a sheet over Stiles' legs. "You're about ready to start pushing. I'm assuming you watched the video's I suggested to you to prepare?"

Stiles blushed, clearing his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I watched them."

"Good. Now remember to breath. You shouldn't feel much pain, but there will be a lot of pressure. Just use Derek as your anchor and push through it, okay?" Stiles let out a shaky breath, nodding his head. "Derek, you're going to mirror Melissa's actions, okay? That's right, wrap your arm around Stiles' thigh and when he starts pushing, pull up slightly to give him some leverage."

Derek gulped but nodded, letting his hand lay flat against Stiles' leg. He gave Stiles a small smile, hoping he didn't look as green as he felt. Stiles grinned back at him, wrapping his hand around Derek's wrist.

"Don't pass out on me, Sour Wolf," Stiles murmured, and Derek snorted, nodding his head.

"You ready?" Derek whispered, squeezing Stiles' leg slightly. Stiles nodded, a loopy smile on his face.

"Okay, Stiles. On this next contraction, take a deep breath and push." Stiles nodded. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he pushed himself up against Melissa and Derek's grip.

"Ahhh," he groaned as he pushed, tears filling his eyes as he did so.

"Push!" Dr. Jeffers coaxed.

"I am pushing, damn it!" Stiles yelled back, causing Derek to snort. This was going to be a long process.

* * *

Isaac woke slowly, trying to keep as still as possible. He let out a deep breath through his nose when he realized he was no longer bound up by his wrists. Instead, he was in a small cage that was just big enough for him to sit up. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and there was still a gag in his mouth. He whimpered at the blade that was shoved in his right leg. His left leg was clearly broken and he was pretty sure his shoulder was dislocated, too.

The wolf scooted closer to the door, bracing each leg against the gate. He took a deep breath before putting all his weight against the door, screaming in pain against the gag. Isaac pulled back, gasping for air before trying the process again. But the second time he tried to get the gate open, a bolt of electricity rounded the metal cage he was sitting on, shocking him. Isaac let out another scream, curling on his side the best he could with his wrists tied behind his back.

"Ah, I see little wolf is awake and ready to play," a voice called from the stairs, causing the hair on the back of Isaac's neck to stand up. "I'd think a boy with your history would have been able to take more, but apparently your just as weak as the rest of the group you call your pack."

Victoria pushed the button on the sensor she was carrying, causing another round of electricity to rock the cage. Isaac howled against the gag, squeezing his eyes shut. The red head let out a cackle, watching with glee as Isaac trashed in the small cage.

After the shock stopped, she stuck the remote in her pocket and approached the cage slowly. She held Isaac's eyes as she stooped to slip the small key in the lock.

"No funny business, or I leave your head on Derek's doorstep. Do you understand me?" Isaac whimpered, nodding his head. As the door swung open, Victoria grabbed Isaac by his shoulder and dragged him out of the cage. The boy whimpered as he dislocated shoulder protested the move.

Isaac struggled to stay on his feet as Victoria dragged him across the room, the pressure making the broken bone in his left leg break through the skin. He let out a hiss as she pushed him to the ground, his back against a pole covered in spikes. The spikes sunk into his skin as she uncuffed his hands just long enough to lock them around the pole.

"I've notice that you have your fair share of scars," Victoria drawled, dragging the knife in her hand across a deep one on Isaac's side that his dad had left when he was 13. "It doesn't seem right for a parent to leave these on their child. But clearly your father knew the monster you would become." Isaac growled at her, trying to break the cuffs keeping him seated. "It would be such a shame if I couldn't add some more given your new healing powers. Luckily, I have a technique I've been practicing. It should do just the job."

The monotone of her voice had lured Isaac into a false since of security so he couldn't prevent the whimper as another knife was dug into his stomach.

"The key," Victoria continued, pulling on a pair of gloves and bending over a large Rubbermade Tote. The plastic box was a bright pink color, looking out of place in the room. "The key is the right amount of Wolfsbane. While it might not kill you, it'll linger in your skin long enough to leave a mark. And oh do I plan on leaving a mark."

Isaac wiggled against his hold, trying to get clear. Victoria studied him for a moment before stooping to pull a spool of barb wire out of the bag.

"This, little wolf, has been soaking in a very potent solution of Wolfsbane for the past month. The barbs will leave the nicest little cuts. And the more your struggle, the more it will hurt." She stooped forward, cutting off the rest of his torn shirt and doing the same with his pants until he was left sitting naked in the dirt. Victoria started with his ankles, wrapping the wire tight around him, pulling tighter to the barbs cut into his skin. Isaac whimpered, trying to wiggle away as she continued to tightly bind him to the pole with the spikes that dug further into his back.

"It's nothing personal, dear," Victoria drawled as she stepped away, pulling another knife that had been soaking in a jar from the bag. She drug the knife along his cheek, pressing hard enough to draw blood and cause the Wolfsbane to soak into the cuts. "When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more than a feral wolf. You will have no pack. And I'll prove to Derek that he's only made more monsters like himself."

Isaac whimpered as the knife dug in closer to his eye, the blood dripping into his line of vision. Victoria stood back, watching him with glee as she pulled the remote out of her pocket and hit another button. The pole he was tied to sent another round of electricity through his body and Isaac couldn't help the sob that escaped him.

"Get some sleep, little wolf. You're no phone when you don't fight back," Victoria whispered, the knife in her hand digging deeper in his face and staying there. She took a step back, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. She launched her camera app, the flash illuminating the cuts and blood on Isaac's skin. She gave him a small pat on his head before turning away and leaving Isaac trying to breathe through the pain.

* * *

"Do you know what your dad needed Derek for?" Lydia asked, crossing her legs as the lounged in the waiting room. Allison furrowed a brow, shaking her head. "I'm just asking because Derek sent Isaac in his place like yesterday, and I haven't heard from him since."

"Huh," Allison said, furrowing her brow again as she dug through her bag for her phone. She clicked a couple buttons before putting it to her ear. She rolled her eyes at the way Scott, Jackson and Danny all seemed to have their ears trained on Stiles down the hall, wincing every so often.

"Yes, Allison?" Chris answered on the third ring, his voice full of annoyance.

"Hi Dad. We were just wondering how much longer you're going to keep Isaac. Stiles should have the babies pretty soon and I'm sure Isaac wants to be here."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, and Allison sat up straight, suddenly concerned.

"Derek said he got a text from you when he got to the hospital saying you needed to see him for something last minute as soon as possible. He sent Isaac in his place, and Isaac's been gone for almost 24 hours."

"Allison, that wasn't me. I got a call from the Harrison clan a couple towns over right after Derek left. I left a note for you at the house but you apparently haven't been home. I have no idea where Isaac is."

"Oh," Allison said, glancing at the rest of the pack who were all staring at her. "Um, okay. Is everything okay with the Harrison's?"

"Just a misunderstanding with a witch. Everything's sorted and I should be on my way back soon. Let me know if you find Isaac. I love you."

"Yeah, okay, thanks Dad. Love you, too," Allison whispered, ending the call. She looked up at the way everyone was staring at her and bit her lip. Scott had already gotten up and dropped himself into the chair next to her.

"What did your dad say?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"He never texted Derek. He said he has no idea where Isaac is, which worries me."

"I'm sure he's fine," Jackson said, giving Lydia a comforting look. "He'll turn up."

The pack all looked at each other and nodded, none of them mentioning how they all immediately texted Isaac.

* * *

"Push Stiles, push!" Dr. Jeffers called for what must have been the millionth time in the past two hours.

"I can't! It hurts. Oh God it hurts," Stiles moaned as a nurse wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yes you can, sweetheart. Come on, deep breath. And push!" Stiles pushed against the arms holding his legs, pushing with everything he had.

"Ahh no no no no," Stiles screamed, his breath coming out in choked sobs.

"Dr. Jeffers," the nurse who had been monitoring the baby monitors called, motioning to the monitor. The doctor raised a brow. She let out a low sigh, glancing at Stiles' monitor.

"Melissa, can you start him on some oxygen. Dave," she motioned to the man who was in charge of his epidural, "I need you to increase his IV meds."

"What going on?" Stiles asked as Melissa opened a oxygen mask and screwed it into the wall. She gently pulled the string around the back of his head and fitted it against his mouth and nose. Stiles immediately reached out and pulled it away from his mouth, staring at the doctor in concern.

"Dr. Jeffers, what's going on?" Derek asked, keeping his hand on the underside of Stiles' leg to help pull the pain away without anyone seeing. He had an equally worried look on his face and he could smell blood that wasn't normal.

"There's some blockage stopping the babies from getting through the passageway and that's causing the twins some distress which in turn is causing you distress. I need you to stop pushing, okay? Don't push until I tell you to. And leave the mask on, it'll help you breathe through the pain."

Stiles nodded, letting the mask fall back on his face as he let his head fall back. He glanced up at Derek, pain and fear clear in his eyes.

"It's okay," Derek whispered, reaching out and grabbing Stiles' hand. "It's going to be okay." The heart monitor above his head was beating erratically and Stiles breath was coming out in gasps.

"There's going to be some pressure while I try to clear the blockage. Just try not to move and don't push, sweetheart," Dr. Jeffers said gently and Stiles nodded as Melissa gently ran her fingers through his hair and holding the mask to his face.

"Oh God," He moaned as the pressure picked up on top of a contraction and Derek squeezed his hand, mumbling quietly to Stiles.

"You're okay sweetheart," Melissa whispered, giving him a sad smile. "Just keep breathing." Stiles whimpered, nodding his head. He could hear Dr. Jeffers quietly asking for different tools. The pressure gets worse at some points, and Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's hand, whining as he tried to squirm.

Derek squeezed Stiles hand, trying to block out the steady drip of blood he can hear leaking from Stiles body. Moments later, Dr. Jeffers asks for another nurse to call down to the blood bank and ask for a few bags of Stiles blood type.

"I've almost got it," Dr. Jeffers murmured quietly, gently 'shh-ing' Stiles whimpers as she pulled her hand away. "Okay, we're going to try this again. But if there are any further problems, we're going to have to do an emergency c-section. Do you understand, Stiles?" Stiles whimpered again, nodding his head. "Okay. Deep breath and on the next contraction, push."

Stiles took a deep breath as directed, squeezing Derek's hand tightly. Derek moved his other hand back under Stiles' leg, trying to pull some of the pain out.

"It's okay," Derek whispered, squeezing. "You can do this."

"Push, Stiles," Dr. Jeffers called again and Stiles took a deep breath before pushing against Derek and Melissa to get some leverage. He let out a loud yell as everyone gently cheered him on. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Dr. Jeffers said with a grin, gently running her finger around his opening.

"Thank God," Stiles moaned, taking a few deep breaths.

"Okay, deep breath and push again." Stiles did as he was told, squeezing Derek's hand tight enough that the werewolf flinched. "Good. Good, you're crowning. See how easier this is now. You're almost there."

"There's still another one in there," He moaned, his voice muffled under the oxygen max.

"Just a couple more big pushes then you can take a little break," Dr. Jeffers said with a grin and Stiles groaned, sitting up for some more leverage.

"Ahhh!" Stiles yelled, his screams combining with the high pitch cry of an infant.

"Oh thank God," Melissa murmured, giving Stiles a small smile.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Daddy?" The doctor asked, grinning at Derek.

"Hey! I'm Daddy! He's Papa!" Stiles called and Derek snorted as he took the medical scissors and cut where the doctor pointed.

"It's a girl," Dr. Jeffers said, giving Stiles a grin as she handed off the baby to a waiting nurse.

"I want to see her!" Stiles called, trying to reach for the baby, but Melissa caught his arm, gently pushing him back against the bed.

"They've got to clean her up first. And you've still got some work to do. Once they're both here you can see them all you want, Sweetie," Melissa whispered, giving him a small smile. Stiles sighed, nodding.

Derek, who had been straining his neck to peer over at the nurse who was cleaning up his little girl. He reached down, placing a kiss to Stiles' forehead as his breath still came out in gasps.

"She's beautiful," the Alpha whispered and Stiles snorted, giving him a small loopy smile.

"I'm sure she looks great covered and blood and my guts." Derek hushed him, pressing another kiss to Stiles' forehead.

"What are you naming her?" Melissa asked, a small smile on her face.

"Alexis Lauren Hale," Stiles said, flinching when a contraction forced its way through his body.

"That's beautiful," Melissa said with a grin as another nurse wrote the name down on the clipboard.

"Take a little break and then we'll start again," Dr. Jeffers said, patting Stiles' knee. Stiles let his eyes fall shut, taking a few deep breathes before Melissa took a hold of his leg again. He pushed against the hold bearing down in an attempt to get the second baby out as soon as possible. "Can you get your legs a little wider?" Dr. Jeffers asked and Stiles did as she asked.

"Shit," Melissa mumbled as she felt Stiles hip pop out of place in her hands. Stiles let out a whimper, tightening his grip on Derek's hand. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Ahhh," Stiles yelled, the pain from his hip not catching up with him yet.

"Here he comes," Dr. Jeffers mumbled, her hands braced below Stiles as he used the last of his energy to push the much smaller baby out. Just as the baby let out a cry, Stiles' eyes crossed before closing completely. "One more cord for you to cut," Dr. Jeffers rushed and Derek did as she asked, glancing at Stiles in worry. "We've got to get him upstairs as soon as possible," she said in a hushed voice, pulling off her gloves and switching them out for a new pair. "He's had a lot of internal bleeding and I'm afraid that if we don't get that stopped as soon as possible, there might be irreversible damage. Dr. Rhoades, my colleague, will look over the twins and make sure everything is okay with them. He'll bring them back here for you to see when he's done, but afterwards we'll put them in the nursery."

"I, yeah, okay." Derek mumbled, looking down at Stiles' unconscious form as they the nurses prepared him for movement.

"His dad was in the waiting room, correct? We need him to sign a few forms since Stiles is under 18." Derek nodded, running a hand through his hair as the nurses quickly rolled Stiles out of the room. Another set of nurses rolled the two baskets containing his children followed shortly after, turning the opposite direction. Derek let out a frustrated groan, throwing the surgical cap he had ripped of his head on a chair on his way out of the room and towards the waiting room.

"Derek," Scott said, climbing to his feet quickly, his eyes wide. He could see Melissa talking quietly to Steve in the corner as Steve signed a bunch of papers as he nodded his head. Derek swayed slightly, letting Jackson grab his arm and lower him into a chair. "What's going on? Is Stiles okay?" Derek cleared his throat several times before glancing up.

"There was some blockage making it impossible for the babies to get out. Dr. Jeffers had to clear it out, but he lost a lot of blood. She said there could be more internal bleeding, so their taking him upstairs to get it stopped before there is irreversible damage. And in the process of pushing against your mom for leverage he dislocated his hip or something. So I assume their fixing that, too."

"Oh, God," Allison whispered, her hand coming to her mouth. She contemplated moving to the chair next to Derek but she knew the man still flinched away from her on good days. "And the babies?"

"They, uh. As far as I know they're okay. Alexis Lauren and Aiden Noah. Alexis was first. Aiden looked a lot smaller than Alexis did. The nurse didn't tell us how big they were, though. A, uh, a different doctor is going to look at them while Dr. Jeffers helps Stiles. They should be brought back down here soon."

"I'm sure their fine, Lydia whispered quietly, patting Derek's arm. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Where's Isaac?" Derek asked, looking around the group and realizing who was missing.

"He's, uh, he's still trying to sort stuff out with dad. He should be back soon," Allison called, trying to keep her voice light and airy. She'd had practice lying to werewolves.

"Okay. Okay good. I just…I just want the pack here, you know?"

"Yeah, we get it," Jackson said, throwing himself back into a chair. "Everything will be fine." Derek nodded, letting his elbows rest against his thighs as he cradled his head in his hands. Nothing could ever be easy, could it?

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Derek?” Melissa called gently, rolling her eyes when the entire pack all stood up at once. “Dr. Rhoades is bringing the babies back to Stiles’ room if you’d like to come talk to him. You too, Steve. Everyone else, wait here.”

Derek cleared his throat, nodding as he climbed to his feet. Steve patted him on the back, both fallowing Melissa down the hallway.

“Is Stiles okay?” Derek asked quietly, and Melissa gave him a small smile.

“They’re still patching him up. It’ll probably be a little longer before they move him to recovery. But I’m sure he’ll be okay Derek. Boys, this is Dr. Rhoades.”

“Nice to meet you gentlemen,” he said, shaking hands with both Derek and Steve. “Everyone seems to be in good shape. Alexis here weighed in at 7 pounds and six ounces, and was 19 inches long. Aiden is five pounds and five ounces, and 17 inches long.”

“He’s so much smaller...” Derek whispered, his finger ghosting over his son’s tiny hands.

“That’s typical for twins, Mr. Hale. I’m going to want to keep a bit of a closer eye on Aiden, but currently the only problem I’ve discovered is a slight bit of jaundice with Aiden. These small stickers will help with his liver functions until the yellowness clears up. I’ll have Melissa here bring in bottles for each of them since I’m sure they’re hungry. After that we’ll move them back to the nursery until Mr. Stilinski is out of recovery. Did you have any questions for me at this time?”

“I-uh...” Derek stuttered and Steve snorted next to him.

“With Aiden’s weight being so low, is there a certain weight you’re aiming for before he’ll be allowed to go home?” The Sheriff asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I would actually like to get him up to at least seven. Just something similar to his sister’s starting weight. We’ll be using a special formula here in the hospital that’s typically suggested for our underweight patients. If need be, we can also suggest a formula for him once you go home.”

“Okay,” Steve said nodding his head. “What about vaccinations? It’s been 17 years since I’ve had a kid so I don’t remember what needs to be done while they’re still in the hospital.”

“We’ve already ran the normal tests on them. We also had had permission from Mr. Stilinski for the beginning of their vaccinations, so everything is started like they're supposed to be.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Steve said, reaching up and squeezing Derek’s shoulder. The Alpha sighed, nodding his head.

“Of course, gentlemen. If you have any more questions, just let me or one of the nurses know.” With that the blonde man turned and left the room. Melissa gave Derek a small smile, resting her hands on the small boxes holding the twins.

“Why don’t you two sit down,” Melissa said, gesturing towards the chairs. “I’ll get you situated with the twins and let you guys start bonding while I get those bottles ready.” Derek nodded his head, his eyes wide. Melissa grinned, gently pushing Derek into a chair. “Have you ever held a baby before, Derek?”

The Alpha stared at her for a long time before clearing his throat and nodding. “I had little cousins. And a nephew.”

“Okay, good,” Melissa said as she carefully picked Alexis up out of the crib. She handed the baby to Derek, helping him support her head before backing away slightly.

“Hi, pup,” he whispered down to her, a small smile on her face. She stared up at him with wide eyes. He gently ran his finger down the back of her hand, smiling at the way she whimpered and reached for his hand. “I’m your Papa.” Alexis let out a little grunt, wiggling in his arms. Melissa grinned before turning back to Steve who had already scooped up Aiden.

“I’m your Pappy, little guy. Aren’t you just the cutest little boy ever? Yes you are. Yes you are.” Steve murmured, gently kissing Aiden’s forehead. The Sheriff looked up and gave Derek a small smile. “You’re a natural, Der.”

“They’re so little,” Derek whispered, glancing up at Steve before looking back down at Alexis. “What if I break them?”

“Every father thinks that at least once after their child is born. And it’s scary, I’ll give you that. But you’ll learn soon enough, Derek, that you’ve just got to take a deep breath and go with it. You’ll be fine.”

Derek nodded, taking the bottle Melissa handed him. “Okay, Lex. Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

The pack watched as Derek and Steve followed Melissa down the hallway. As soon as they entered the room, Jackson turned on Allison.

“Why the hell did you lie to him about Isaac?” He hissed, grabbing her wrist. Scot growled, pushing Jackson away.

“Don’t touch her.”

“I lied because we don’t know where Isaac is. I don’t want to upset him until we know how to fix it, okay? It’s bad enough Stiles isn’t completely out of danger. Just…Just wait.”

“So what’s your plan?” Jackson asked, throwing himself down into a chair. Allison glanced at Scott who sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Boyd, Danny, and Erica, can you track him? I mean, we all know his sent, right?” Scott asked. The three betas glanced at each other, nodding. “Split up, check the train depot, that abandoned factory the Argent’s used as their headquarters, anywhere you think is relevant. Jackson, you can go with them.’

“And what are you three going to do?” Jackson asked, a brow raised.

“Stay here,” Scott said. “I’ll help keep an eye out, since clearly Derek is a little preoccupied. Lydia, you have your laptop, right?” The red head nodded. “She knows how to trace Isaac’s cell phone. Allison has contacts that may know where her mom would have taken Isaac. We’ll find him, and then we’ll fill in Derek. Okay? Just everyone keep their phones with them and keep in touch.”

Jackson sighed, nodding his head as he pulled Danny to his feet. Boyd and Erica followed them, Boyd patting Scott’s shoulder as he went past. Scott nodded, turning to Lydia and Allison.

“Okay, so let’s get to work?” Allison sighed, nodding as she pulled out her phone. Lydia swallowed thickly, pulling out her laptop. Scott dropped down in his chair, letting his head fall in his hands. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Stiles woke to a steady and obnoxious beeping in his ears and cold hands gently moving his legs. He whimpered as his eyes fluttered open to see Melissa standing above him. He licked his lips before clearing his throat.

“What happened?” he whispered as Melissa fixed a large foam triangle between his legs before pulling up his blanket.

“Well you dislocated your hip so this triangle is to keep your hips at a normal position while it heals. And you had a lot of internal bleeding after the birth, so Dr. Jeffers had to operate to get everything put back together. You’re just coming out of surgery right now, sweetie.” Melissa tucked him and gently ran her hand through his hair.

“The…the babies?” he asked quietly, staring into her face. He could vaguely remember one of them crying before his memories got all fuzzy.

“They’re both okay, sweetheart. Aiden’s a bit smaller then Alexis and he has a touch of jaundice, but other than that they’re okay. Your dad and Derek fed them and they’re currently sleeping in the nursery waiting for their Daddy to come back to his normal room.”

Stiles nodded, raising his hand to his face to bat at the breathing tubes in his nose.

“Leave that alone, Stiles,” Melissa chided as she updated his chart. “Dr. Jeffers just wants to keep an eye on you in recovery for a while, then we’ll move you back downstairs and you can finally meet your children, okay? Just try to not move too much.”

“Derek?” Stiles asked, although he wasn’t quite sure what he was asking.

“He’s downstairs with your dad, Scott, Allison and Lydia. I’m not sure where the rest of the group went, but I’m sure they will be back soon.”

“Okay,” Stiles whispered, his eyes falling shut. Melissa squeezed his arm before leaving the room.

* * *

 

Isaac whimpered as the flash of a camera filled the dark room. He jumped, the barbed wire digging into his skin. He blinked his eyes open, stars flashing in front of his eyes. When they finally cleared, Victoria Argent stood over him with her iPhone in hand. The camera flashed again, blinding Isaac.

“Well, little wolf, it appears your friends are starting to look for you. I guess it’s time to give them a little hint.” She clicked at the screen a few times, a small grin on her face. “You see, I’m not planning on killing you, little wolf. Oh no. But these scars? They’ll follow you forever. Let them be a reminder to Derek as to why he shouldn’t be changing teenagers.”

Victoria reached into her back pocket and pulled out the remote that sent another round of electricity through Isaac’s body. When the shocks stopped, she stepped forward, wrapping her hand around his ankle and twisting the wrong way.

“No, I don’t plan on killing you. But I do plan on having a bit more fun before they find you.” Isaac whimpered, pulling against the cuffs desperately. He held on as long as he could before he finally passed out.

* * *

 

“Hey kiddo,” Steve said with a smile as the nurses pushed Stiles back into his normal room. He felt like he’d been put through a wringer and his hip was throbbing. Stiles gave his dad a small smile, glancing at the others in his room. Derek sat in the corner, his eyes following Stiles’ every move.

“Hi,” Stiles whispered as his bed was locked in place and the head raised to he was sitting up more. The nurse stopped when Stiles winced because his stomach pulled. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them Derek was at his side, holding his hand.

“Hey, babe. How you feeling?” Derek whispered, squeezing Stiles hand tightly.

“Tired. And kind of sore. But okay,” Stiles whispered back. “The twins?”

“Melissa just went to get them from the nursery. You’ll get to meet them here in a minute, kid,” Steve said, a huge grin on his face. Stiles gave a small smile, looking around the room. Allison and Scott sat together in the window seat and Lydia was in a chair near-by and gave him a grin.

“Where’s everyone else?” Stiles asked, his voice still hoarse sounding.

“Danny had to check in with his parents. Same with Boyd. I’m not sure where Jackson went, but I think Erica went with Boyd to take a shower and change and stuff. Isaac had to run back to his place, too,” Allison said, her voice airy and light as she smiled at Stiles. Derek cocked a brow at her, but didn’t say anything else.

“Here we go, Stiles,” Melissa said as she pushed the two boxes carrying the twins into the room. Stiles stared at them for a long moment, his face torn between awe and fear. “Okay, let’s get you all propped up here.” She helped prop him up with a few pillows before placing a pillow under each arm.

“I’ve…I’ve never really held a baby,” Stiles whispered. Derek let out a huff of breath, grinning at Stiles.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you,” Melissa smiled, scooping Aiden out of his bed. “Bend your arm, just like that. You have to support his head.” Stiles did as she asked, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on hold his son safely. “Just like that. See, you’re a natural.”

“You take some time with him, kid. Then we’ll give you Lexi,” Steve said with a grin, his granddaughter in his arms.

“Um, hi,” Stiles said, looking down at the squishy baby in his arms. “I’m your daddy. Um, yeah. Sorry for all that stuff that happened when you were inside me. Um, you came in one piece, so I guess that’s good, right?” Derek snorted again, shaking his head as he grinned. “But, um, I’m glad you’re here.”

He stayed silent after that. He was pretty sure you were supposed to find your child beautiful. You were definitely supposed to have feelings for your own child. But as he stared down at Aiden, the only thing he could think of was how glad he was to not be pregnant anymore. And he hated himself for it a bit.

“Ready for one more?” Steve asked, already stooping to place Alexis in Stiles other arm.

“Um, hi to you, too,” he whispered to Alexis. At least he didn’t prefer one child over the other. He still hated himself, though.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Derek asked, crouching on the side of the bed. Stiles swallowed thickly before glancing up at Derek and nodding.

“Yeah, they’re really cute. I’m just glad they’re here.” Stiles whispered, clearing his throat. He glanced up when Allison’s cellphone vibrated before glancing back to the babies in his arms. He glanced up again when Allison gasped, a brow cocked.

“Sorry, Jackson’s car apparently got broken into. He’ll be a while longer.”

“Oh. That sucks,” Stiles said with a shrug, trying to sit up a little straighter without moving his hips.

“Um, Derek?” Scott asked, looking at something on Allison’s phone. “Can we talk to you in the hallway for a minute?”

Derek raised a brow at him before nodding. The alpha placed a kiss on Stiles’ cheek before following the two teenagers out of the room.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“That message wasn’t about Jackson,” Allison whispered, her phone in her hand. “Listen, Derek. I called my dad while Stiles was in delivery since Isaac was taking so long and he said he had never text you. It was my mom. Jackson, Danny, Boyd and Erica have been trying to track her and Isaac down all afternoon and they haven’t found him. But I just got this message from my mom…”

Allison handed Derek her phone where a picture was loaded on the screen. A bound and gagged Isaac stared back at him, his eyes full of fear.

“What the fuck,” Derek whispered, glancing up at the couple staring at him.

“I recognize the background,” Scott whispered. “It’s the old mall.”

“Wait and I’ll come with you. Just wait for Stiles to fall back asleep. Do not tell him.”

“Yeah, yeah, we got it,” Scott said, squeezing Allison’s hand. Derek took a steading breath before going back into Stiles room, a fake smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got a full time job! I hope you like it and sorry it's so short. I take blame for all mistakes.


End file.
